El secreto
by Snivellius
Summary: El final de una guerra puede ser una señal de esperanza, solo nuestros actos finales marcarán nuestro destino. SSHG. Reviews Please
1. Prologo

Prometí un Hermione- Severus y aquí está. Me está costando sangre, sudor y lágrimas escribirlo porque doña inspiración decidi desaparecer y no volver en días, pero... he empezado a sacar algo en limpio. Espero que os guste.

Disclaimer los personajes no son míos no gano nada con esto lo hago para divertirme.

**CONTIENE SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

Hermione se levantó una vez más aquella noche, como tantas otras últimamente no podía dormir. Agradeció internamente que la habitación de sus padres quedara en la otra ala de la casa, últimamente sus noches se estaban haciendo demasiado largas y sus paseos nocturnos se habían hecho demasiado habituales. Respiró hondo y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, sus manos se movieron inconscientemente hacia su vientre, y empezó a masajearlo tiernamente, era un acto tan natural que no fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta un rato después. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y se preguntó como debería afrontar todo esto. Por primera vez se sentía desbordada, fuera de lugar, y ningún libro, ninguna hora perdida en la biblioteca podrían ayudarla.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no sabía con quien, sus padres no la entenderían, Hermione había pasado ya la delgada línea que separa ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle y de algún modo pertenecía al primero, y ahora más que nunca, se dijo mientras seguía acariciando su vientre. Sus amigos, no, ahora no podía contar con ellos, si sabían lo suyo la rechazarían y ella no lo aguantaría, no más dolor.

Hermione se fijó entonces en su vientre, tan plano como siempre, y se preguntó cuando se le empezaría a notar el embarazo, hasta ahora solamente había tenido ligeros mareos matutinos, pero sabía que no tardaría mucho en mostrar un vientre más abultado de lo normal. Había encontrado en algunos libros sencillos remedios para ocultar su embarazo, pero todos tenían un riesgo añadido sobre el niño y sobre la madre, y si de algo estaba segura Hermione es que ella no quería dañar de ningún modo a su futuro hijo.

Se preguntó que pasaría si Albus estuviera vivo, y supo con total certeza que hubiera acudido a él. Albus siempre sabía que hacer, siempre sabía de antemano lo que sucedía. Aún recordaba el último día del director en el colegio, unas horas antes de la fatídica noche.

**Flash Back**

Hermione lo encontró en el pasillo del segundo piso, y tras mirarla brevemente le sonrió. La joven gryffindor supo en ese momento que el director estaba al corriente de todo, que a ese hombre de un modo incomprensible para el resto no se le podía ocultar nada.

_- Buenas tardes Srta. Granger, me alegra verla tan bien._- la saludó cálidamente.

_-Buenas tardes director. Y muchas gracias, me dirigía a la biblioteca_- Hermione adelantó al director sonriéndole afablemente.

_- Srta. Granger solo una cosa_- de repente el rostro del director se mostró serio_- No crea todo lo que oiga y vea, deje que sea su corazón el que la guíe._

Hermione se quedó parada en medio del pasillo sin saber que decir, ni que hacer, no entendía lo que el director le decía pero tampoco tenía tiempo de pensar más en ello, le quedaban dos ensayos por terminar y quería hacerlo antes de la hora de la cena. Despidiéndose de él cortésmente se dirigió apuradamente a la biblioteca.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora tumbada en su cama e intentando conciliar un sueño que se le había escapado durante días, se preguntaba si Albus no sabía lo que estaba preparado para él aquella noche, si no era todo parte de un plan mayor, si no había sido un mal sueño. Pero siempre despertaba sola, sin nadie a su lado que le ayudara a superar esto, se preguntaba se pasaría cuando su pequeño empezara a crecer de verdad en su vientre, cuando notara sus primeros movimientos, sus patadas, como le diría quien era su padre, donde estaba…

Hermione ahogó un grito de rabia, y girándose bruscamente en la cama hundió su cara en la almohada, saladas lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro, y si no hacía nada para remediarlo al día siguiente volvería a tener los ojos hinchados como tantas otras mañanas.

_-Vamos Herm que mañana tienes boda, y no te gustará estar así en la boda de Fleur y Bill._

Se animaba a sí misma, aún a sabiendas que cuando volviera a tener un momento de soledad, volvería a llorar.


	2. Enfrentando la realidad

Disclaimer los personajes no son míos no gano nada con esto lo hago para divertirme.

**CONTIENE SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

Hermione se levantó aquella mañana más animada, o por lo menos fingía estarlo. Bajó temprano a desayunar, si todo iba bien a las diez de la mañana el Sr. Weasly pasaría directamente a recogerla. Su amistad con el niño que vivió y su ascendencia muggle la convertían en un objetivo principal para los mortifagos. Miró a sus padres, que discutían acaloradamente sobre los nuevos implantes dentales que se estaban poniendo de moda entre la élite médica de dentistas, su hermana leía una revista para jóvenes, mientras informaba a su madre en voz lo suficientemente baja para no ser oída que pasaría el día en el centro comercial con sus amigas. Hermione sonrió internamente, era en estos momentos cuando se le hacía extraordinariamente claro que su mundo ya no era este.

Tras comer un par de tostadas y un zumo subió a su habitación, empacó una a una sus cosas y las fue colocando en el gran baúl. Unas lágrimas caprichosas optaron por salir cuando guardó sus libros, su caldero... Había demasiados recuerdos en todas esas cosas y algunos eran muy dolorosos.

_- No vas a volver este verano ¿verdad?_- su madre entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_- Mamá, no lo sé. Mi mundo ha cambiado tanto_- Hermione la miraba tristemente desde el medio de la habitación.

_- ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Puede que ese no sea mi mundo pero tú eres mi hija_- la madre de Hermione abrió los brazos recogiendo a Hermione en ellos.

_- La guerra mamá, hay un mago oscuro, quiere acabar con nosotros, la gente nacida de no mágicos, y Harry…_

La madre de Hermione posó su dedo sobre los labios de su hija y la acalló suavemente.

_- No eso no, eso ya lo sé hija, la guerra, tus amigos, tu nueva familia ahora. Quiero que me digas lo que realmente te preocupa_.

_- No es nada concreto, es todo. Mamá…_-Hermione tartamudeaba, necesitaba contárselo a alguien pero era demasiado difícil.

_- ¿Cómo se llama? Por tu forma de comportarte diría que no es el joven Weasly, aunque siempre intuí que estabas enamorada de él. _– su madre hablaba tranquilamente como si estuvieran decidiendo lo que iban a cenar aquella noche.

_-No es él mamá, aunque si, me gustaba Ron, pero conocí a…Déjalo es demasiado complicado, yo lo amo mamá pero él ahora no está conmigo, y huye porque lo buscan, y la gente dice que es malo, un asesino, pero no puede ser, él me amaba, y yo…_- Hermione rompió en un profundo llanto, abrazada al cuerpo de su madre.

_- Y tú lo sigues amando ¿Crees que es malo?_- le preguntó su madre mientras frotaba su espalda logrando que se calmara.

_- No, no lo sé, mi corazón me dice que todo esto es un juego, que vendrá de nuevo a mis brazos y me volverá a susurrar al oído que me ama y que todo fue una broma_- Hermione ya más calmada analizaba sus propios sentimientos.

_- Pues deja que sea tu corazón el que te guíe, escúchalo… _- esta pequeña conversación con su madre hacía milagros en el corazón dañado de Hermione_- ¿Vas a seguir adelante con el embarazo?_

Hermione levantó la vista sorprendida, esperaba encontrarse a su madre cabreada, furiosa pero no, allí estaba acunándola como si la bebé fuera realmente ella, y ofreciéndole todo su comprensión y cariño.

_- ¿Pensaste que nos engañabas?. Hermione he tenido dos preciosas hijas, a las que adoro, no pensarás que las molestias típicas de un embarazo se me iban a pasar por alto_- ahora la voz de su madre sonaba seria, fingiendo un enfado que no sentía

_- Tenía pensado seguir adelante, hoy por hoy es lo único que me queda de él. Si renunciara a mi hijo, a lo único que él me dejó no podría demostrar que creo en él. _

_- Era lo que suponíamos, tanto tu padre como yo te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que seguirías adelante. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. _– su madre la estrechó ahora en un cálido abrazo.

­_- Papá ¿también lo sabe?_- preguntó Hermione aterrorizada.

_- Cariño no te asustes, la verdad es que él estaba más asustado que tú y por eso no ha querido venir. Te queremos Hermy y lo que está bien para ti lo está para nosotros. Puede que no entendamos tu mundo, ni tu gente, pero en cualquier momento nosotros somos tu familia y siempre, pase lo que pase estaremos a tu lado._- las lágrimas salían ahora copiosamente de ambas mujeres.

_- Mamá, puede que no vuelva nunca, puede que muera en esta Guerra_- Hermione necesitaba sincerarse definitivamente con su madre.

­_- Shhhh! No digas nada cariño, el tiempo nos dirá lo que sucederá, ahora mi niña se va de boda y después al colegio eso es todo cuanto quiero saber. _

Su madre abandonó la habitación recogiendo con su pañuelo algunas lágrimas extraviadas que mojaban sus mejillas. Hermione la observó marcharse y se maravilló de lo que llega a saber una madre aunque calle, se preguntaba si en algún momento ella sería una madre tan fabulosa como la suya propia. Llevando de nuevo su mano hacia su vientre, fue consciente de la ausencia, y las lágrimas volvieron a pugnar por salir.

_- Sé fuerte Hermy, aún te queda mucho por luchar._

Su propia voz dándole ánimos sonaba extrañamente divertida y reconfortante. Terminó de empacar sus cosas, y mientras se encargaba de encoger el enorme baúl oyó como el timbre de la puerta sonaba. Llegó a lo alto de las escaleras y pudo percibir la voz del Sr. Weasly clara y precisa.

_- Buenos días, ustedes deben ser los Srs. Granger_- Arthur saludó cortésmente a cada uno de los padres de Hermione, reteniendo en su retina la mayor cantidad posible de características del mundo muggle._- Yo soy el Sr. Weasly._

_- Buenos días, Sr.Weasly¿le gustaría pasar?_- el Sr. Granger ya se había apartado de la puerta e indicaba con su mano que entrara.

_-Oh! No muchas gracias, la verdad es que si Hermione estuviera preparada me gustaría marchar cuando antes_- el Sr. Weasly sonreía a ambos padres_- Mi hijo se casa en unas horas y creánme si les digo que mi casa es una casa de locos._

Tanto el padre como la madre de Hermione rieron ante el comentario del pelirrojo. Los tres levantaron la vista para ver a Hermione bajando las escaleras.

_- Buenos días Sr.Weasly_.- saludó la castaña_- Si me da un momento me despido de mi familia._

El Sr. Weasly asintió mientras le sonreía. Hermione se giró entonces y sin mediar palabra abrazó a su hermana. Esta fue cogida de improvisto, hacía mucho tiempo que entre ellas no había ese tipo de manifestaciones de cariño, además el internado de Hermione en Hogwarts había enfriado más si cabe la relación. Su hermana reaccionó rápidamente y sin saber muy bien porque intuyó que a Hermione hoy le hacía falta ese abrazo. Ambas hermanas estuvieron juntas, abrazadas, escuchando solamente sus respiraciones hasta que la propia Hermione rompió el abrazo. Miró fijamente a su hermana a los ojos, y con los suyos anegados en lágrimas esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Su padre la esperaba justo al lado de su hermana, en la mirada que compartieron se dijeron todo lo que no osaron hacer con palabras, la aceptación a la vida que Hermione había decidido, y sobre todo el orgullo que sentía por su hija. Padre e hija se abrazaron, degustando el momento que estaban viviendo. Hermione notó como su padre la besaba tiernamente en la cabeza y le repetía que la quería, que estaba orgulloso de ella. Su madre, posó su mano en el brazo de Hermione y casi de manera imperceptible la separó de su marido.

Madre e hija se miraron como un momento antes en la habitación, simplemente se abrazaron de nuevo y Hermione le susurró a su madre al oído: _"Me voy al colegio"._ Se separaron aún sonriendo y con esa imagen en su mente, Hermione salió por la puerta de su casa hacía el jardín donde la esperaba el Sr. Weasly. No quería decir nada más, no hacían falta las palabras, no en este caso. Montó en un coche oficial del ministerio mágico y mientras las calles se sucedían a su derecha y a su izquierda, se preguntó si algún día volvería.

El viaje hacía la madriguera fue cómodo, por un lado viajaba en un confortable coche oficial perfectamente escoltado por Aurores al servicio del ministerio, y por otra parte el Sr. Weasly intuyendo la necesidad de Hermione del silencio no la había molestado en todo el viaje. Perdida en sus pensamientos se preguntaba como su vida había podido cambiar tanto en los últimos meses.

**Flash Back**

Hermione acababa de llegar a la biblioteca, en su sala común Ron y Lavander disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Se sentó furiosa en una mesa al fondo, lo suficientemente escondida para que nadie la viera, abrió su ensayo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero hoy lo único que se le ocurrían eran millones de maldiciones innombrables para lanzarles a ellos. Bufó por lo bajo e intentó centrar de nuevo su atención en el ensayo que debía escribir. De repente se sintió observada, miró a todos los lados pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. A aquellas horas no quedaban casi alumnos en la biblioteca y los que si estaban se encontraban sentados varias mesas más allá. Volvió a centrar su atención en el ensayo pero de nuevo esa sensación, alguien la estaba mirando fijamente. Se giró en su silla, y observó fijamente las estanterías oscuras y cargadas de libros que se extendían a sus espaldas, juraría que en algún momento creyó percibir algo. Meneando ligeramente la cabeza, recogió sus cosas y volvió a la sala común.

**Fin Flash Back**

_- Hermione_- le susurró el Sr.Weasly_- hemos llegado._

Hermione miró entonces a su alrededor, acababan de llegar a la madriguera. Hoy un bullicio fuera de lo normal llenaba el ambiente, la mayoría de la gente iba elegantemente vestida. El pequeño jardín de los Weasly, normalmente lleno de gnomos, estaba ahora impecable, y extrañamente más grande. En el centro se alzaba una pequeña carpa blanca donde Hermione supuso se celebraría la ceremonia, alrededor preciosas sillas blanca adornadas con flores acogerían a los invitados. Hermione miró a derecha e izquierda intentando vislumbrar un rostro conocido, y entonces los vio, abriéndose paso entre la gente se encontraban un pelirrojo y un moreno que la saludaban alegremente con la mano.

Hermione se vio entonces abrazada por sus dos grandes amigos. Contuvo las ganas que tenía de llorar y les devolvió el abrazo con una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas.

_-Herm, no sabes las ganas que teníamos de verte_- le dijo Ron efusivamente.

_-Herm¿te sucede algo?_- le preguntó Harry observándola fijamente.

_-No, es solo cansancio, el viaje y todo eso._- le respondió Hermione intentando sacar hierro al asunto.

Harry la miró de nuevo, sonriendo también fingidamente, conocía de sobra a su amiga como para saber que algo no iba bien. Además la notaba cambiada, más guapa pero distinta. Se lamentó internamente de no saber legremancia, aunque sabía que no era muy ético merodear en la mente de alguien si este no lo permitía, pero… Hermione miró a Harry intentando evitar la mirada de este, había notado que su disculpa no había sido creída.

_-Creo chicos que es hora de que me pongáis al día de lo que habéis hecho hasta ahora_- Hermione agarró a ambos amigos por el hombro y sonriendo afablemente se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

Tanto Ron como Harry no tardaron en ponerla al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido desde que se habían separado, hacía escasamente tres semanas. La vida de ambos había sido bastante aburrida si tenemos en cuenta los últimos sucesos. Harry había vuelto a casa de sus tíos, y allí había permanecido hasta que el Sr. Weasly y algunos miembros más del ministerio lo habían ido a buscar el día anterior. Nadie se había puesto en contacto con él, ni una carta de Hogwarts, ni de nadie. Ron por su parte se había visto en vuelto en los preparativos de la boda tan pronto como llegó a la madriguera, pero supo por su padre que había cosas que no iban bien y que la muerte de Dumbledore no había hecho más que sembrar dudas entre algunos de sus más allegados. Nadie hablaba de quien lo mató, aunque ya estuviera muerto muchos aún lo oían asegurando que debían fiarse de Severus. Los más valientes se decían que si Albus se había equivocado en eso, porque no lo había hecho en otras cosas. El ministerio había nombrado a Minerva nueva directora del colegio, eso les había dado por una parte sensación de continuidad, de que nada había cambiado y apoyaban de un modo no totalmente lícito la política que en su momento había seguido el fallecido director. Además, el Ministerio tenía en estos momentos problemas más acuciantes que un colegio mágico, así que delegaron en la mismísima directora la contratación y puesta a punto del nuevo curso escolar. Simplemente se habían lavado las manos.

Hermione, Harry y Ron siguieron hablando durante toda la mañana. Se habían ocultado en un pequeño anexo en el granero de los Weasly buscando la tranquilidad que la boda les había robado.

Poco antes del mediodía los tres se dirigieron a la casa principal. La Sra. Weasly los esperaba con las manos en jarras a ambos lados de su cintura.

_-Os parecerá bonito desaparecer así con el trabajo que hay en esta casa_- Molly los miraba echando chispas por los ojos_- Hola Hermione bonita¿qué tal va todo?.Espero que por lo menos os dignéis a hacer algo por la tarde. Hermione cariño, siéntate, que te voy a poner ya la comida._

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa riendo disimuladamente, si la señora Weasly ya de por si estaba nerviosa hoy rozaba la línea invisible que separa el nerviosismo de la locura. Todos los que se ponían delante de ella, podían ser fácilmente el objeto de su ira.

Los tres chicos comieron rápidamente y aprovechando la llegada de más invitados salieron por la puerta de atrás de la madriguera. Ayudaron al Sr.Weasly en el jardín, a recibir a los invitados, comprobar que cada cosa estaba en su sitio. Y poco antes de las cinco los tres fueron enviados a sus respectivas habitaciones para vestirse.

Harry y Ron habían elegido una túnica de gala parecida a la que habían llevado en el baile de gala de su quinto año. Hermione por su parte eligió un vestido claro en tonos pastel, en asas, ligeramente flojo. Quería evitar a toda costa que se pegara a su cuerpo y en algún momento alguien pudiera ni siquiera imaginar lo que le estaba pasando.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún sobresalto, exceptuando las lágrimas de la Sr.Weasly. La novia iba preciosa, con un ligero vestido en color crema que resaltaba no solo su figura sino también la belleza tan natural de esa mujer. Su entrada colapsó la respiración de los hombres que habían acudido a la ceremonia, la mayoría de las mujeres, exceptuando a las de la propia familia de la novia se sintieron inferiores ante la belleza que rezumaba esa mujer. Fleur solamente tenía ojos para Bill que la esperaba en el medio de la pequeña carpa. Estaba nervioso, y cualquiera que lo viera hoy dudaría de que ese hombre fuera el mismo que tres semanas antes había sido atacado por un hombre lobo.

Los dos se miraron tiernamente cuando se encontraron, un pequeño beso en la mejilla obtuvo un suspiro de satisfacción por parte de los invitados. La ceremonia acababa de dar comienzo. Los tres chicos la siguieron atentamente desde su posición de lujo, en la primera fila, a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas en varios momentos y Harry la observó pacientemente durante la ceremonia intentando discernir de que tipo eran los cambios operados en su amiga.

Una vez finalizada y convertidos los novios en marido y mujer, los tres gryffindors pasaron a dar sus felicitaciones. Ron se puso tan colorado como su cabello cuando su nueva cuñada lo abrazó efusivamente. Harry y Hermione se miraron sonriendo, y agarrando a su obnubilado amigo se desplazaron a la zona de ágape. Llevaban menos de 10 minutos allí, recibiendo saludos de auténticos desconocidos, e intentando mantener la compostura cuando de repente Harry se tensó, Hermione y Ron siguieron su mirada y observaron a la profesora McGonagall que saludaba a los novios.

_-Vámonos de aquí_- dijo Harry por lo bajo.

_- Harry ella no tiene culpa de nada._- le dijo Hermione intentando calmarlo.

_-Lo sé pero ella me recuerda a él y no puedo evitar echarlo tanto de menos._- Harry ya estaba dándose la vuelta.

Hermione y Ron cogieron apresuradamente algunas de las viandas que había encima de la mesa, e intentando desaparecer del modo más inadvertido posible fueron saliendo del jardín y desplazándose de nuevo hacía el mismo escondite que a la mañana.

Los tres se sentaron de nuevo en el mismo sitio que hacía unas horas, el silencio los acompañó durante un rato. Cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

_- Tengo que acostumbrarme a que él ya no está, pero es tan difícil._- la voz de Harry rompió el silencio.

_­- Sólo necesitas tiempo. Es lo que pasa siempre, queremos solucionar los problemas cuando los tenemos sin darnos de cuenta que el tiempo es muchas veces el único capaz de curar nuestras heridas_- Hermione lo miraba tiernamente.

_- Supongo que eso es algo de lo que dispongo en estos momentos. Dentro de una semana seré mayor de edad para el Ministerio y ya nadie podrá controlar mi vida_- la voz de Harry sonaba extrañamente resentida.

_- Ya sabes que vas a hacer amigo_- la pregunta de Ron era casi una afirmación de sus propias impresiones.

_-Si, no voy volver a Hogwarts, ahora no hay nada que me lleve allí. Buscaré por mi cuenta los horcruxes, y llegado el momento me enfrentaré a Voldemort Ya he permitido demasiadas veces que alguien se interpusiera entre él y yo, ya ha habido demasiadas muertes por mi culpa. _– Harry recitaba su monologo como un actor que ha ensayado demasiadas veces el mismo guión

_- Sabes que estaremos contigo allí, siempre_- la voz de Ron, fuerte y decidida, rompió suave y sedosa voz de Harry. _- ¿Verdad Herm?_

La pregunta tan directa sacó a Hermione de sus propias cavilaciones, todo había sido tan fácil el día del funeral de Albus. Ahora sólo tres semanas después a Hermione le parecía que habían pasado meses, quizás años desde aquella noche. Miró alternativamente a sus dos amigos, supo en el mismo momento en que Ron hizo la pregunta que quizás aquel día, aquel momento sería el que recordaría por perder su amistad.Ron la observaba, tranquilo, sin ser consciente en ningún momento de la gran cantidad de sentimientos enfrentados que vivía su amiga. Harry más perspicaz que el pelirrojo esperaba a que su amiga tuviera el valor suficiente para contarles lo que realmente le pasaba.

_-Creo, Ron, que Hermione tiene algo que contarnos_- la voz de Harry sonó extraña a los oídos de Hermione.

_- Chicos las cosas han cambiado_- Hermione hablaba con la cabeza agachada evitando a toda costa la mirada de sus dos compañeros.

_-¿Cómo que han cambiado?_- la voz de Ron sonaba extrañamente agitada_- Para Harry nada ha cambiado, Herm, hemos estado ahí siempre, a su lado¿qué pasa ahora?_

-_Yo… tengo que volver a Hogwarts este año, Ron, Harry tenéis que entenderme, no puedo acompañaros, no ahora_-. La voz de Hermione se ahogaba por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

_- ¿Tan importante es tu carrera para ti¿Nos abandonas ahora¿Abandonas a Harry?_- Ron atacaba a Hermione, estaba herido.

_-Herm, somos tus amigos porque no eres sincera con nosotros, quizás si nos contaras lo que te pasa en realidad, podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente_- Harry parecía más sereno que Ron.

_- Yo… estoy embarazada_- Hermione soltó la bomba sin previo aviso.

Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron estáticos, sus bocas parcialmente abiertas, intentaban asimilar lo ocurrido aunque realmente no fueran capaces de hacerlo. Por la mente de cada uno pasaban millones de preguntas, quien era el padre, cuando había ocurrido todo esto. Harry había pensado multitud de sucesos distintos para el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, pero en ninguna de sus mejores ideas figuraba un embarazo. Hermione los miró una vez más a ambos y se preguntó porque aquel día ella había decidido callar.

**Flash Back**

Hermione volvió a la tarde siguiente a la biblioteca, necesitaba concentrarse y la sala común como tantas otras veces era insoportable. Quizás de manera casual o no se sentó en el mismo sitio que dos días antes y de nuevo sintió esa extraña sensación que te dice que eres observado. Esta vez no se dejó vencer por ella y se dispuso a finalizar su ensayo de DCAO, de repente una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó.

_-Buenas tardes Srta. Granger supongo que intentando preparar un ensayo para mi asignatura_ - la voz del profesor Snape sonó tan fría como de costumbre.

_- Si profesor Snape_- Hermione quería añadir algún comentario más, pero sabía que eso solo le traería problemas.

_- Para ser usted una alumna tan aventajada, esta vez lleva las cosas bastante al límite_- Snape seguí allí de pie a tan solo un metro de ella, emanando un aroma a menta y bosque que ponía nerviosa a la prefecta de gryffindor.

_-He tenido algunos problemas con este ensayo, profesor, problemas que espero solucionar antes de entregárselo mañana_- Hermione estaba nerviosa y por algún motivo que desconocía le costaba concentrarse.

_- Esperaba que tuvieran problemas, no suelo poner mis deberes para que mis alumnos se diviertan haciéndolos._- ahora si que se hizo implícito el tono sarcástico de la voz del profesor.

Hermione levantó la vista, deseando no haber tenido que enfrentarlo, esperaba encontrar a su profesor con una mueca burlona mirando su ensayo. Pero entonces observó al hombre, leyendo interesado las últimas líneas que había escrito, frunció el ceño ligeramente y se giró hasta las estanterías tan rápido que Hermione no sabría decir si un momento antes estaba allí o no. Volvió poco después con un libro en la mano.

_- Puede que este libro le ayude Srta. Granger_- dijo mientras le extendía el libro que acababa de coger en la biblioteca.

_- Gracias Profesor Snape_-contestó Hermione muy sorprendida.

El libro cambió de manos en menos de un segundo, el mismo segundo que sus pieles se tocaron y sus ojos se miraron intentando descubrir los secretos de la persona deseada. Snape no dijo nada más simplemente sacudió la cabeza a modo de saludo y abandonó el lugar.

**Fin Flash Back**

_- Hermione, Hermione_- Ron la zarandeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

_- Perdona estaba muy lejos._

_- Si ya lo hemos notado, te preguntaba¿quién es el padre?_

Hermione los miró a ambos una vez más y sin poder contener el llanto comenzó a llorar.

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**Edysev:**el cómo se quedó embarazada, o mejor dicho como surgió todo lo irás descubriendo a lo largo de todos los capítulos.

**Supermama:** tienes razón y entono el mea culpa por ello, mis fics son de amores en restrospectiva, no es algo que haya provocado, simplemente surgió. Aunque he de reconocer que el Hermione/severus está siendo demasiado duro para mi.

**Replika:** me alegro que te guste, te dejo el primer capítulo para que sigas aportando tus comentarios.

**MaluSnapeRickman:** Verás muchos flash back aunque sé que a la gente no le gusta mucho, pero ….

**Lara Malfoy Lynn:** lo centraré en el último año, no te puedo contar mucho más pero espero me sigas leyendo para responder a tus preguntas… si a ti te parece raro leer un fic ambientado en esta pareja después del sexto a mi me esta costando errores escribirlo.

**Amsp14:** Hola de nuevo, a mi esta pareja me gusta más para leerla que para escribirla, aunque supongo que para que yo la lea tiene que haber alguien que la haya escrito asi que esta ven voy a ser yo. Aunque de lejos tengo la inspiración de otros fics.

Gracias a tods los que enviáis reviews ayudan a mejorar… Y os dejo, porque hoy me voy a ir a comprar el sexto de Potter en castellano que sale a la venta en unas horas.

Saludos y espero me sigáis leyendo.


	3. Os voy a contar la verdad

Disclaimer los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con esto.

CONTIENE SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO

* * *

Hermione fue conteniendo poco a poco su llanto, Harry la tenía abrazada y trazaba sobre su espalda tranquilizadores círculos con sus manos. Por un momento se sintió mal, si Harry supiera la verdad seguramente no la estaría acariciando. Pero ahora necesitaba ese consuelo, necesitaba por un momento olvidar sus problemas y creer que todo podría solucionarse.

Se separó poco a poco de su mejor amigo y lo miró fijamente como queriendo encontrar en sus ojos esmeralda la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar todo esto.

_-Todo esto es demasiado complicado, no lo entenderíais._- Hermione comenzó a intentar explicarse.

_-Por lo menos inténtalo_- La voz de Ron sonaba dura, acusadora.

_- No me culpes Ron, no cuando tú fuiste el primero en olvidar todo y a todos_- Hermione se estaba encarando con él, le dolía demasiado su rechazo.

Harry observó impasible los ataques entre sus dos mejores amigos, entendía que la situación de Hermione no era cómoda pero también comprendía los sentimientos que ahora embargaban a Ron.

_-Es mejor que nos calmemos_- Harry miró a ambos jóvenes manifestando una madurez desconocida_- y que Hermione nos cuente la verdad._

Hermione agradeció a Harry su gesto y respirando profundamente se dispuso a enfrentar la realidad.

_- Me sentía sola, teníais vuestro mundo y aunque no lo creáis los libros no lo son todo_- Hermione quería ser clara desde el principio.

_- Así que la culpa es nuestra_- atajó Ron.

_-No Ron, la culpa no es vuestra ni de nadie porque realmente no culpo a nadie, en todo caso los culpables seriamos él y yo_- Hermione intentaba mantener la calma_- Ron, te quería, y en realidad te sigo queriendo pero ahora sé que como un buen amigo y nada más, nada de lo que sentía por ti se puede comparar a lo que llegué a sentir y siento por él._

La cara de Ron había pasado de un creciente interés a sentir un odio intenso, Hermione posó su mano sobre el brazo del pelirrojo intentando calmarlo, pero este se la quitó airado.

_-Ron, no lo entenderías, yo… necesité tiempo para entender lo que me pasaba, lo que sentía no espero que los demás me comprendan así de buenas a primeras._- Hermione intentaba ignorar de algún modo el rechazo de Ron_- Harry, tú estabas demasiado ocupado, Albus, sus clases, los profesores Slughorn y Snape y no me digas que Ginny no ocupaba parte de tus pensamientos. Había días que Ron y yo ni te veíamos y otros en que aún estando con nosotros estabas muy lejos. Respetábamos tus silencios, tus momentos de soledad, y no nos importaba._

_- Mi vida, Herm, es demasiado complicada como para intentar entenderla siquiera, siento no haber sido el Harry de siempre pero la vida me obligó a cambiar, no fui yo fueron las circunstancias._- Harry se defendía.

_- Y no te culpo por ello y Ron tampoco, al contrario de admiramos por todo lo que haces, por todo lo que aguantas, pero también debes entender que la vida no sólo te afecta a ti, sino a los que te rodean y todos intentamos de algún modo buscar la forma más sencilla de seguir adelante_- Hermione hablaba con el corazón.

_- Y tú decidiste que acostarte con el primero que se pusiera en tu camino era un buen método_- Ron escupía las palabras.

_-No, piensa que no fui tan distinta a ti Ronald Weasly, y si yo te respeté cuando tomaste tus decisiones aún cuando creía que estabas equivocado, respétame tú también._-ahora Hermione enfrentaba con dureza a Ron_- Ron, tú sentiste el acoso de tus compañeros y familia cuando te dijeron que nunca habías estado con nadie y te lanzaste te pies a cabeza a una relación con Lavander, una relación tan irreal como equivocada._

_- Eso es distinto_- intentó defenderse Ron.

_-No, no lo es. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado, tú adorabas a Lavander y nos ignorabas muchas veces y Ginny pasaba el día pensando en como cortar con Dean y conseguir que tú, Harry te fijaras en ella_- Hermione rió por lo bajo_- Todos teníais a alguien, de un modo u otro, y yo estaba sola. Decidme ¿cuántas veces notasteis que abandona la sala común y me iba a la biblioteca¿fuisteis conscientes que en algún momento mi vida cambió, que pase de una tristeza permanente a una prometedora felicidad?_

La cara de culpabilidad de sus dos amigos fue delatadora, ninguno había sido consciente de los cambios de su amiga. Hermione les sonrió tristemente.

_-Y no os culpo por ello._- Hermione seguía hablando imparable_- Hasta la profesora McGonagall y el director me preguntaron si me encontraba bien, hasta ellos eran conscientes que me sentía sola. Tenéis que entender que él solo vino a llenar un vacío que yo ya tenía, el problema que me he enamorado perdidamente de él. _

_- Hermione nosotros…_- Harry no sabía que decir, se sentía culpable.

_-Dejadlo, porque no os van servir de nada las disculpas, dentro de un momento me odiareis con todas vuestras fuerzas. _– Hermione era fuerte y lo estaba demostrando ese día_- Lo nuestro fue algo gradual, una charla casual, una ayuda desinteresada, una cena… No os voy contar los detalles porque eso son míos y de él. Porque él me dio más de lo que yo le di a él. _

_- Hermione_- Harry la interrumpió­_- Intentamos entenderte, y creo conocerte lo suficiente como para saber que si te has enamorado es porque viste algo más que una mera salida a tu soledad. Eres lo suficientemente sensata como para elegir al hombre adecuado._

Hermione rió, ahora sí abiertamente.

_- Harry, no sabes cuan acertadas son para mi tus palabras, pero sé que tú te atragantarás con más de una_- Hermione lo miraba tiernamente_- Harry, Ron el padre de mi hijo y el hombre al que amo es Severus Snape._

Un silencio tenso cayó sobre el trío, el rostro de Harry hasta entonces comprensivo se surcó de un creciente odio. Ron miró a Hermione como sumido en un trance, esperaba que de un momento a otro alguien le diera una palmada y le dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto.

Harry se levantó lentamente del sucio cajón sobre el que había estado sentado, sus hombros se notaban tensos, y sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas volviendo blancos sus nudillos. Ron por su parte tenia la cara hundida entre sus manos, por primera vez en lo que iba de tarde había asumido la magnitud de los hechos, no era una tontería infantil, era algo más serio.

_- Podemos ayudarte, podemos hablar con mis padres, no sé, tendrá que haber una forma de que puedas librarte de ello­_- la voz de Ron le sonó extrañamente distante.

_- Ron, quiero pensar que no me estás diciendo lo que me estás diciendo, es mi hijo_- Hermione esta ahora dolida ante la sola sugerencia de su amigo.

_- Si, y de él. Hermione tienes 17 años, y aunque en el mundo mágico eres mayor de edad no dejas de ser una niña, se podría arreglar y… Por Merlín! Lo olvidarías y todo volvería a ser como antes_- Ron seguía razonando con Hermione.

_-No, no volvería a ser como antes porque yo ya no soy como antes Ron. Ya no soy una niña, él me convirtió en una mujer, me hizo sentir como una mujer_- las lágrimas surcaban ahora el rostro de Hermione.-_Déjalo Ron no lo entenderías, no te estoy pidiendo que cargues conmigo, solo te pido que me respetes, que respetes la decisión que tome._

_- No te puedo respetar si has hecho lo que has hecho. Te has entregado a Snape. Menos mal que olvidaste sus seis años de humillaciones. Como se estará riendo al contarles a sus amigos mortifagos que se llevó a la cama a una asquerosa sangre sucia_- Ron estaba fuera de sí, su Hermione, estaba embarazada de otro, enamorada de otro.

_-¡Basta ya!_- el grito de Harry cortó la discusión que mantenían Ron y Hermione.

Harry se giró, miró a ambos fijamente, sus ojos normalmente vivos y expresivos se mostraban fríos, distantes.

_-Creo que Hermione ha sido suficientemente clara con nosotros Ron_- la voz de Harry sonó dura_- Ella ha asumido su culpabilidad, ama a ese hombre hasta el punto de querer tener un hijo suyo._

_- Harry, él no es como pensáis, él me ama, os lo juro_- Hermione intentaba hacer razonar a sus amigos_- No conocéis al verdadero Severus._

_- Yo sólo conozco a un Severus y es el que mató a Albus Dumbledore_- Harry era ahora implacable con su amiga_- Un Severus, Hermione, un asesino._

_- No, él no es así_- la voz de Hermione sonaba quebrada por el llanto.

_- Hermione ¿no me crees verdad? No me creíste cuando te dije que Snape había matado a Albus. Igual que no me crees ahora. _– Harry se acercó a solo una palmo de la cara de su amiga_- Acaso no viste el cadáver, no viste sus ojos azules cerrados para siempre. _

La furia de Harry era mayor de la que nunca había sentido, ni en el cementerio cuando Voldemort tomó su sangre, se había sentido así. Su amiga, la persona en la que siempre había confiado, y la persona que siempre pensó que creía en él, dudaba de su palabra, simple y llanamente porque creía a un vulgar asesino. Acercó su rostro si cabe más al de su amiga, sus frentes juntas, sus miradas fijas la una en la otra. Nunca supo como lo hizo, pero un momento todos los recuerdos que Harry tenía de aquella noche, todos los recuerdos que iluminaban sus horas de insomnio, pasaron a la mente de Hermione. Esta se tambaleó buscando expulsar de su mente esas imágenes, sabía por las historias de Harry lo que vendría después, pero ella no quería presenciarlo. Harry fue implacable con ella, le mostró los últimos momentos de la vida de Albus, el rostro frío y descompuesto del director. Y su lucha final con Snape.

Harry soltó a Hermione, que cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus manos cubriendo su rostro y su cuerpo convulsionado por unos dolorosos sollozos.

_- Respetamos tu decisión, pero tú respeta la nuestra._-Harry se giró dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

_- Escucha Harry, debes volver a Hogwarts, no estás preparado para luchar ni contra Voldemort, ni contra ningún mortifago_- Hermione se había levantado del suelo e intentaba parar a Harry_- Tú lo sabes, y si caes en sus manos, serás una presa fácil, habrás tirado por la borda el sacrificio de Albus._

_- Déjame en paz, no sabes nada._

_-Harry, tienes que aprender oclumancia, tienes que cerrar tu mente, si hasta Malfoy sería capaz de ganarte en un duelo_- Hermione no cedía.

_-Eso te lo dijo él ¿verdad?_- Harry se giró de nuevo encarando de nuevo a Hermione­_- Maldito bastardo, si hasta hablas como él. Vuelve a Hogwarts, Granger, sigue tu vida, y olvídanos._

Ron estaba ahora en la puerta mirando despreciativamente a Hermione. Hermione los miró tristemente salir por la puerta.

_-Os estaré esperando en Hogwarts._ -Hermione susurró.

Suspiró pesadamente, las cosas no iban a ser nada fáciles. Se deslizó fuera del granero y observó como aún la mayoría de los invitados estaban en el jardín. Se introdujo dentro de la casa sin ser vista, sabía que sus amigos estaban dolidos, a ella misma le costó asumir sus sentimientos por Severus, pero ahora era algo que no podía negar. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que alguien pudiera entrar en la casa. Buscó una hoja en blanco y garabateó unas líneas.

"_No sé ni si leeréis esto al saber que las he escrito yo. Sé que os he fallado, que no soy la persona que creíais que era, pero también sé que sigo siendo vuestra amiga. No creo haber cometido un error haciendo lo que hice, porque no me enamoré del hombre equivocado, me enamoré de un Severus diferente, un Severus que la vida no le permite mostrar. No me creéis lo sé, y no os culpo, es difícil olvidar seis años de sufrimientos, es difícil olvidar esa noche. No me busquéis este verano, no me encontrareis, también tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Estaré en Hogwarts, como cada año el 1 de septiembre, estaré esperándoos, porque sé que nuestra amistad es más fuerte que todo esto, y sé que el tiempo nos devolverá lo que tenemos. _

_Harry, hoy he sido consciente de lo duro que es vivir con algunos recuerdos, pero sigo pensando que en todo esto, en tus recuerdos, en esa noche hay muchas cosas que no encajan. Lo sé, crees que es mi ceguera por él lo que me hace justificarlo pero no. Te creí cuando dijiste que Severus había matado a Albus, pero también creo que el Severus que yo conozco no era capaz de hacerlo. Creo en él Harry, y creo en ti._

_No me alargo más, no os metáis en problemas. Y sabed, de nuevo, que podéis contar conmigo._

_Siempre vuestra_

_Hermione Granger"_

Hermione dejó la carta sobre la cama de Harry, encogió de nuevo su baúl y lo escondió bajo sus pantalones. Se puso una capa de viaje con capucha, y dando un último vistazo a la madriguera desapareció.

El callejón Diagon estaba desierto aquella tarde, como era costumbre últimamente. Hermione se apareció en una pequeña calle lateral, comprobó que su capucha estaba perfectamente puesta en su sitio. Y con paso decidido se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante. El tabernero Tom la vio entrar. La miró de arriba abajo.

_- Buenas tardes¿su nombre por favor?_- preguntó educadamente.

_- Soy la Srta. Brown. Calixta Brown_- respondió Hermione usando el primer apellido que le vino a su cabeza.

El tabernero supo inmediatamente que le estaba mintiendo, pero había aprendido que en los tiempos que se corrían era mejor no preguntar.

_- Bienvenida Srta. Brown_- le sonrió Tom_- su habitación es la 13_- dijo mientras le entregaba la llave.

_- Muchas gracias y Buenas tardes._

Hermione jugueteó con la llave en sus manos mientras ascendía por las escaleras. Que diferencia entre la primera vez que había entrado en la posada y ahora. Había dos hombres más sentados a las mesas, pero análogamente al tabernero preferían no preguntar. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación, metió la llave en la cerradura, y la giró. La habitación no era tan confortable como cabía esperar, pero estaba limpia y eso era más que suficiente para ella. Cerciorándose de que nadie la veía se quitó la capa. Colocó sus cosas en el pequeño armario. Se tiró pesadamente sobre la cama, y masajeando de nuevo su vientre se dio de cuenta de que ahora si estaba sola.

**Flash Back.**

Hermione volvió al día siguiente al mismo sitio de la biblioteca, no sabía porque pero tenía necesidad de estar allí, era como si una fuerza invisible la moviera. Sintió de nuevo aquella sensación de que alguien la observaba, poco después el profesor Snape apareció de nuevo al lado de su mesa, leyó rápidamente el ensayo que Hermione prepara para Slughorn y le trajo un libro adecuado para completar sus respuestas sobre los efectos de la poción crece huesos sobre gigantes o semigigantes. Este ritual se repitió durante un mes. Siempre el mismo, sin saludarse, sin despedirse. Hermione agradecía estos momentos, y sin llegar a entender el verdadero motivo se sentía cómoda y apreciada. Aún recordaba el día que se le cayó su libro de transformaciones al suelo y el profesor solícito se había agachado a cogerlo. Hermione lo recogió de sus manos, permitiéndose el lujo de rozar con sus dedos la blanca piel de Severus.

La mano de Hermione era cálida, y su roce obtuvo un ligero estremecimiento en el estoico profesor. Hermione bajó la mirada ruborizada, ella tampoco había sido inmune al roce de la piel de su profesor.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Hermione abrió los ojos pesadamente, mientras ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos había empezado a llover. Unos nubarrones grises cubrían el cielo, y a pesar de estar en verano el día se veía totalmente desapacible. Hermione se levantó de la cama y se puso una chaqueta estremeciéndose involuntariamente, le quedaban varias semanas antes de volver a Hogwarts, y sabía que aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

**

* * *

Reviews:**

MaluSnapeRickman: me alegro que te gusten los flash back porque verás mucho de la historia de Severus y Hermione a través de ellos.

**Amsp14**: pues ahí tienes otro capítulo que lo disfrutes.

**LaraMalfoy-Linn:** Me alegro que te esté gustando, ahora ya sabes cual ha sido la reacción de Ron y Harry, es que seis años de odio no se pueden borrar de un plumazo.

**Replika:** Pues ahí va el siguiente capítulo con reacción de Harry y Ron incluida, y a ver que podemos hacer para que sigas descubriendo cosas…

Saludos a tods y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews.


	4. Empieza un nuevo curso

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, no me pertenecen y no gano nada con esto. Lo hago solamente para divertirme.

**CONTIENE SPOLIERS 6º LIBRO**

* * *

Hermione llegó empujando su baúl a la estación de King Cross, al andén 9 y ¾. Allí estaba de nuevo, la gran locomotora roja rugiendo y echando humo de manera constante a través de su gran chimenea. La vista de Hermione entonces se fijó en el andén, un atisbo de tristeza nubló entonces a la joven prefecta. Espera internamente que de algún modo las cosas siguieran igual, pero no era así, no… El bullicio típico de los alumnos subiendo al tren había desaparecido, sus gritos, sus madres despidiéndose de ellos pertenecían ahora al pasado. Pocos alumnos llegaban a la estación y todos subían al tren en el más absoluto de los silencios. Aunque sus padres querían darles una imagen de normalidad eso era técnicamente imposible.

Observó a lo lejos a Neville subir persiguiendo a su sapo Trevor que un año más había deseado darle un viaje movidito a su amo. Detrás hablando seguramente sobre alguna de sus extrañas ocurrencias subía Luna Logewood, con unas llamativas gafas naranjas y un baúl rosa con lunares blancos. Hermione rió por lo bajo y agradeció esas pequeñas muestras de normalidad.

_- Srta. Granger_- la voz de la nueva directora la sobresaltó.

_- Profesora McGonagall_- dijo Hermione mientras se giraba para saludarla.

La profesora McGonagall observó entonces la ya ligeramente abultada barriga de su alumna. Minerva no contuvo sus sentimientos y por primera vez desde que Albus muriera se permitió perder su compostura y abrazó tiernamente a Hermione.

_- Pero mi niña ¿qué ha pasado?_- la voz de la directora sonaba comprensiva.

_- Es obvio¿no?_- Hermione sonrió abiertamente a su profesora de transformaciones.

_- No sé que decir, cuando me llamaste para decirme que tenías que hablar conmigo antes de entrar en Hogwarts, la verdad es que me sorprendiste, pero ahora… no me esperaba esto._- Minerva seguía agarrando tiernamente a Hermione_- ¿Quién es el padre?_

_- Me perdonará profesora si por ahora eso me lo guardo para mí. Sólo quería saber si puedo volver a Hogwarts, si se me permitirá continuar con mis estudios. _

_- No hay ninguna ley que te lo impida, además este año es mal año_- Minerva levantó su vista fijándose en la poca cantidad de alumnos que subían al expreso._- Y Hogwarts no puede permitirse el lujo de perder a su mejor alumna._

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de la jefa de su casa. Se puso entonces su capa de viaje, que cubría perfectamente su estado y se giró para dirigirse al tren. Minerva también se giró.

_-No hace falta que me acompañe profesora, nos vemos en Hogwarts_- le dijo Hermione.

_-Oh! No Srta. Granger realmente viajo con ustedes en el expreso, quiero asegurarme que todo marcha bien_- le respondió Minerva sonriéndole abiertamente.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron al vagón principal hablando amigablemente. Minerva la ponía al corriente de lo que había pasado aquel verano, como el Ministerio había dejado todo en manos de Minerva, queriendo dar con ello a la comunidad mágica una imagen de continuidad y restando de algún modo importancia a la muerte de Albus. Todo el profesorado seguiría en sus puestos como hasta ahora, el profesor Slughorn se había convertido de nuevo en la cabeza de las serpientes y Remus Lupin había aceptado repetir como profesor de DCAO.

Hermione asentía amablemente a los comentarios de la nueva y flamante directora, de algún modo sabía que toda la eficiencia que demostraban los colaboradores de Albus era claramente gracias a la preparación previa del anciano. Minerva le sonrió nuevamente y posó su mano sobre el brazo de su alumna que internamente agradeció el gesto.

Recibieron un almuerzo a copioso y tras él ambas mujeres decidieron dar un paseo por el tren. La profesora McGonagall fue obligada a realizar una parada en el primer vagón donde el profesor Slughorn y el nuevo profesor Lupin discutían fervientemente sobre la conveniencia de preparar a los alumnos para la guerra mientras degustaban una taza de té. Hermione saludó a ambos profesores y con la disculpa de que una prefecta debía velar por el buen orden dentro del tren, los abandonó para seguir su paseo. Miró todos los vagones, compartimento por compartimento, pero en ninguno encontró señales de sus dos amigos. Creyó que el tiempo podía ayudarlos a entender lo que estaba pasando, pensó que todo lo que habían vivido los había hecho fuertes. Saludó a Luna y Neville que se alegraron de encontrar alguna cara conocida y volvió al vagón principal con las lágrimas pugnando por salir de su rostro.

_- Oh! Profesora, ya está de vuelta_- saludó Hermione mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

_- Si, la verdad es que necesitaba algo de tranquilidad_- le respondió mientras observaba fijamente a su alumna_- La veo triste¿le sucede algo?_

_- No, realmente no. Es que he visto tan pocos alumnos que no he podido evitar entristecerme_- mintió Hermione mientras fingía una cálida sonrisa.

_- No se preocupe Srta. Granger, realmente en Hogwarts, seremos algunos más, hay padres que por seguridad han preferido llevar a su hijos directamente a Hogsmeade._- le explicó la directora.

Hermione la miró sonriendo y de nuevo ambas mujeres acabaron enfrascadas en una agradable conversación. Poco después de que la noche cayera del otro lado de los cristales, el tren fue parando lentamente, Hermione pudo divisar entonces la estación de Hogsmeade, uno de los pocos pueblos completamente mágicos que existen en Inglaterra. Observó a lo lejos la figura del enorme guardabosques custodiado por su imponente perro. Su voz se alzó sobre el ruido del tren mientras llamaba como todos los años a los alumnos de primero, que este año formaban una fila más bien escasa. Ambas mujeres descendieron de su vagón.

_- La veo en el colegio Srta. Granger_- se despidió la directora.

_- Profesora_- saludó Hermione mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza.

Su vista fue a parar a su baúl que ya era transportado por los elfos del castillo, buscó a Neville o Luna con la mirada pero al no verlos decidió buscar ella misma un carruaje. Se subió a uno de ellos, tan sola como había llegado a King Cross, tan sola como había pasado el verano.

Los threstals se dispusieron a andar, Hermione se acomodó cómodamente en su asiento, por sus anteriores experiencias sabía que aún le restaban 20 o 25 minutos de camino y este no se caracterizaba por ser especialmente cómodo. La puerta se abrió de pronto y Hermione empuñó su varita con la misma rapidez. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras por su cabeza pasaban millones de hechizos distintos, de repente la puerta opuesta también se abrió y Hermione supo que estaba en desventaja. Dos voces llegaron a sus oídos.

_- Ves Ron casi llegamos tarde_- la voz de Harry sonó dulce y armoniosa a los oídos de la chica.

­_­- Ya, Harry, pero la culpa fue tuya por querer parar a comprar golosinas para Hermione_- Ron contestó mientras subía al coche.

_-Buenas noches Herm_- saludaron los dos chicos.

Hermione no sabía que decir, un enorme nudo en su garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra, de repente como movida por un resorte se desplazó hacia el asiento enfrente de ella donde se habían sentado los chicos y abrazó a ambos mientras rompía a llorar.

_-Vamos Herm, tranquila ya pasó, estamos aquí contigo_- le susurró Harry al oído mientras intentaba calmarla.

_-Pensé que no vendríais, recorrí el tren de arriba a abajo. Me alegro tanto de teneros aquí_- Hermione hablaba entre sollozos.

_- La verdad es que te debemos una disculpa._- empezó Ron._- Nosotros…._

_- Herm, tú dijiste que te respetáramos y eso vamos a hacer, pero no nos pidas que te entendamos, no por ahora_- Harry la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras su esmeraldas se llenaban también de lágrimas.

_- Te entiendo Harry, y ahora más que nunca, no sé como puede vivir con esos recuerdos._- Hermione acariciaba cariñosamente la cara del moreno._- Harry tú crees en el Severus que viste y yo en el Severus que conocí. En algún momento alguno de los dos reunirá el valor suficiente para saber cual es el verdadero._

Los tres chicos se volvieron a abrazar.

_-Pero ahora si queréis que os perdone, quiero mis golosinas_- dijo Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño fingiendo un enfado que no sentía.

Tanto Ron como Harry rieron ante la ocurrencia de su amiga, y sin hacerse de rogar más le entregaron una enorme bolsa de chucherías. Los tres se pusieron a comer mientras cada uno de ellos disfrutaba secretamente de este momento compartido.

_- No vi a Ginny en el tren ¿vendrá este año a Hogwarts?_- preguntó Hermione recordando de repente a la pequeña de los Weasly.

_- Si, pero este verano algunos periódicos se han encargado de publicar algunas fotos de mi hermana con el Sr. Potter en actitud cariñosa_- comentó Ron mientras le guiñaba un ojo disimuladamente a Hermione.

_-Oh! Con el Sr. Potter._

_- Eso la ha convertido en objetivo principal de varios mortifagos y el ministerio ha decidido que por su propia seguridad sea mi padre quien la entregue mañana directamente en el colegio. _– concluyó Ron.

_- Es raro que contigo Harry no quisieran hacer lo mismo y con Ron al fin y al cabo todo el mundo sabe que es tu mejor amigo_- dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Harry.

_- Realmente quisieron pero no tenían ni idea de donde estábamos_- la sonrisa de Harry se hizo más intensa ante este comentario.

_- Eso supone un verano movido_.

_- No te creas, la verdad es que avanzamos poco y… tenias razón no estamos preparados para luchar._- Harry no miraba ahora a Hermione a los ojos_- Venga déjalo, cometimos algún que otro error y estamos aquí._

_- La verdad es que sin ti no somos tan buen equipo_- añadió Ron_- ¿Y usted Srta. Granger¿Qué ha hecho todo el verano?_

_- Digamos que mi trabajo si ha dado sus frutos, pero…_-Hermione miró de manera sospechosa a derecha e izquierda_- Pero creo que no es el lugar adecuado para esto._

Los dos chicos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

_- Un momento, no se te nota casi el embarazo_- dijo Ron observando curioso la barriga de su amiga.

_- Realmente si, Ron, pero las capas hacen milagros_- le explicó Hermione sonriéndole.

_- ¿Lo sabe alguien más?_- preguntó de repente Harry más serio de lo normal.

_- La profesora McGonagall._

_- Creo que no lo deberíamos contar por ahí, no sabemos cuanta gente sabe lo tuyo con… bueno con Snape y cuantos pueden relacionar ese niño con él. Eso puede ser peligroso para ti, para el niño y para el propio Snape_- explicó Harry.

Hermione lo miró una vez más asombrada por lo maduro que parecía su amigo, era como si lo hubieran hecho madurar a pasos agigantados. Se levantó de su asiento y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla ganándose una sonrisa del niño que vivió.

El carruaje paró de repente, Hermione, Harry y Ron descendieron lentamente observando como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían la magnificencia de castillo. Se miraron una vez más como para comprobar que todo era como siempre, y con fuerzas renovadas tras su encuentro se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

Hermione, Harry y Ron entraron en el gran castillo y como todos los años anteriores se dirigieron al gran comedor. Los tres ahogaron un suspiro al notar el bajo número de alumnos que había este año, aunque Hermione pudo observar que las expectativas de Minerva se habían cumplido y se podían ver más alumnos en Hogwarts que los que viajaron en el gran comedor. Se sentaron en su mesa como de costumbre y les alegró ver no sólo a Neville sino también a la mayor parte de los gryffindors. Los demás alumnos fueron entrando poco a poco y las mesas se fueron llenando, solo la de slytherin estaba semivacía. Nadie quería hacer comentarios pero por las mentes de todos pasaba la última noche que todos habían pasado en el colegio.

Poco después de las nueve los profesores se situaron en sus respectivos sitios, esta vez con Minerva a la cabeza. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y un grupo pequeño de estudiantes de primero entró por puerta guiados por un semigigante. Harry se sonrió interiormente ante la imagen de Hagrid precediendo a los nuevos. Recordó su primer día en Hogwarts y como desde su posición detrás de la entonces subdirectora observó por primera vez los cálidos ojos azules del director. La voz del sombrero lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y la canción del mismo se le hizo mucho más triste este año. La elección fue corta y los alumnos fueron recibidos en sus respectivas casas sin el habitual entusiasmo. La directora procedió a dar el discurso de inauguración, un discurso en el que cada uno de los presentes añoraba la presencia de Albus. Anunció la continuidad de Slughorn como profesor de pociones y su nuevo trabajo como jefe de los slytherins. Remus ocupaba el puesto vacante de profesor de Defensa. La cena fue rápida y en casi un completo silencio.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se levantaron de la mesa poco después de las diez. Ron y Hermione tenían que comprobar que todo seguía bien, como prefectos de su casa que eran.

_- Nos vemos dentro de un rato en la sala de menesteres_- la voz de Harry les llegó en un susurro.

Hermione y Ron asintieron en silencio y cada uno tomó el camino que le correspondía.

Era poco antes de la medianoche cuando Hermione se unió a sus dos amigos en la sala de los menesteres. Había tenido problemas con un alumno de primero al que había asustado el barón sanguinario y no se quería dormir. Sentados en cómodos cojines se tiraron en el suelo y durante un momento se relajaron disfrutando nuevamente de sus presencias. Hermione se acarició el vientre de manera casual.

_-Bueno, ahora somos uno más_- Harry sonrió ante su comentario.

_-Si, aunque el peque no tenga mucho que decir por ahora_- Ron apuntillo_- La verdad es que siendo hijo de quien es lo normal es que en estos momentos ya nos estuviera sacando puntos._

_- Ronald Weasly!_- le reprochó Hermione.

Pero de un modo u otro los tres rieron ante el comentario del pelirrojo que sin querer ya había bautizado al pequeño, el peque.

_- Bien Srta. Granger ¿qué ha hecho usted este verano?_- dijo Ron imitando la voz de la directora.

_- He estado viviendo en el callejón Diagon. _– Hermione les miró a ambos_- Oh! No penséis que me han pillado, me hospedé con un nombre falso y tal como están las cosas ni preguntan. Hay mucho miedo en el ambiente. _

_- ¿Por qué el callejón Diagon?_- preguntó Harry_- Había muchos otros sitios mágicos donde podías esconderte, incluso en el mundo muggle._

_- Pero el callejón Diagon me daba acceso fácil al callejón Knockturn_.

Tanto Harry como Ron se miraron brevemente antes de mirar a Hermione. Los dos conocían el callejón Knockturn lo suficiente para saber que allí nunca se cocía nada bueno y menos en los tiempos que corrían.

_- Pero tú estás loca Herm_- le chilló Ron_- ¿Sabes lo que te podría haber pasado si te reconocían?_

_- Lo sé, pero para eso está la poción multijugos. _–Hermione les explicaba su proceso como si fueran alumnos recibiendo una clase magistral._- Venga chicos, tomé varios pelos de algunas personas en el metro y esta vez comprobé que eran humanos. _

Los tres rieron por lo bajo recordando la primera vez que Hermione tomó la poción multijugos y su sexy cara de gatita.

_- Simplemente tomé un par de personalidades prestadas y decidí recorrer algunas tiendas._- Hermione continuaba contándolo como si hubiera ido a la piscina todo el verano.

_-Estás loca, Por eso puedes acabar en Azkaban.¿Averiguaste algo?_- le preguntó Harry que no podía contener la curiosidad.

_- Si, he averiguado cosas interesantes, pero creo que eso debe ir poco a poco, hay que hilvanar las piezas muy finamente para que todo encaje. No creo que podamos permitirnos muchos fallos._- Hermione los miró de nuevo_- ¿Y vosotros¿Qué podéis decirme de vuestro verano?_

_- Decidimos quedarnos en la madriguera hasta el día de mi cumpleaños. Necesitaba ser mayor de edad para no tener a todo el Ministerio tras nosotros._- Harry explicaba brevemente_- Así que tras mi mayoría de edad decidimos salir a buscar los horcruxes que quedaban. Digamos que no teníamos un plan, y la búsqueda fue un desastre._

Hermione sonrió alegremente, mientras en su cara se instalaba una expresión del tipo "te lo he dicho".

_- Bueno si, nos lo dijiste_- siguió Ron _– Pero teníamos que probarlo. No avanzamos nada en la primera semana y… cuando llegamos a aquella posada. Eran mortifagos, muchos, pululaban libremente por el pueblo como si nada. Los niños Hermione, están preparados para matar, y tenías razón cualquiera de ellos nos ganaría en un duelo sin muchos miramientos._

_- Lo sé, Severus_- Hermione notó el estremecimiento que recorrió a Harry y Ron en el momento que pronunció el nombre_- Él me dijo que muchos de los slytherins estaban recibiendo entrenamiento de su familia._

_- Hermione no tenemos ni idea de donde pueden estar los otros Horcruxes, ni como vencer a Voldemort_- Harry hablaba ahora atropelladamente_- Albus murió demasiado pronto._

_- No lo creo. De algún modo creo que Albus sabía lo que le iba a suceder aquella noche._- Hermione agarraba ahora las manos de su amigo_- Si decidió que su tiempo había llegado a su fin era porque sabía que estabas preparado. Tenemos que tranquilizarnos. Lo único que necesitamos ahora es continuar unidos.- Escuchad chicos creo que estamos en el buen camino, pero necesitamos tiempo. _– Volvió a mirar a Harry fijamente_- ¿Eres capaz de recordar todas las conversaciones que mantuviste con Albus este último año?_

_- No¿por qué?_- preguntó Harry extrañado.

_- Por qué tengo la extraña sensación que Albus nos dio la clave. Y… bueno eso es otra cosa_- Hermione estaba ahora perdida en sus pensamientos_- Creo que deberíamos tener un pensadero. _

_- A ver genio¿y donde lo conseguimos?_- preguntó Ron irónicamente.

_-En el despacho de la directora._- respondió Hermione brevemente.

_- Tú estás loca_- le dijo Ron_- Hermione perdona pero el embarazo te está sentando muy mal._

_- No tan mal si aún recuerdo que no me acabasteis de contar vuestro verano_- le contestó Hermione sonriendo sarcásticamente.

_-Volvimos a la madriguera_- dijo Ron mientras agachaba la cabeza.

_- En realidad Molly tuvo a bien castigarnos por nuestra escapada y nos tuvo dos semanas limpiando el jardín, el granero, la casa…_- explicó Harry mientras Hermione se reía alegremente.

_- Y con métodos muggles¿te lo puedes creer?_- concluyó Ron muy cabreado.

Hermione no podía parar de reír.

_- Bueno tampoco fue tan malo, dos semanas antes de volver al colegio, observamos los movimientos del Ministerio para controlar mi llegada. El Ministro quería acompañarme personalmente a Hogwarts, para que la gente pensara que el Ministerio tenía todo controlado._- explicó Harry.

_- Así que cogimos nuestras cosas una vez más y nos fuimos. Esta vez digamos que avisamos a mi madre_- dijo Ron.

Hermione los miró fijamente.

_- Le dejamos una nota. Solamente nos escondimos hasta que tuvimos que venir aquí. _– se excusó Ron.

_-¿y se puede saber donde habéis estado?_- preguntó Hermione muy seria.

-_ En_ _Grimmauld Place _– contestó Harry.

-_ ¿En Grimmauld Place?_- Hermione preguntó sorprendida.

_- Recuerda que ahora es mía. _

_- Creo chicos que ha sido bastante por esta noche. Mañana será otro día._

Los tres se levantaron de la sala. Era ya de madrugada y a esa hora ni los prefectos tenían derecho a andar por los pasillos. Se ocultaron los tres bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, aunque ahora que habían crecido el proceso era un poco más difícil. Llegaron a la sala común sin muchos sobresaltos, y tras dar la contraseña, entraron en la misma donde se despojaron de la capa.

­_- Bueno chicos creo que es hora de que vayamos todos a la cama_- les dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio.

_- Una cosa Herm. ¿Hasta cuando podremos contar contigo?_- le preguntó Harry mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacia el vientre de Hermione.

_- Creo que si todo va bien a mediados de marzo tendremos al peque con nosotros_- Hermione sonrió mientras subía las escaleras.

Llegó a su habitación y se tumbó sobre su cama. Este año había menos chicas en los dormitorios y las que si estaban dormían plácidamente. Hermione se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Cuantas veces se sentó en esa misma ventana el curso anterior, buscando en la noche una respuesta a los sentimientos que la embargaban.

**Flash Back**

Había pasado más de un mes, y Hermione y Severus se habían visto todos los días en la biblioteca. Ambos no cruzaban palabra, sólo disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro. La joven gryffindor era un mar de dudas, al principio pensó que era solamente una necesidad a su creciente soledad, pero después. La necesidad de verlo se hizo más fuerte y de repente se convirtió en algo más que una necesidad. Hermione reconoció sus sentimientos y supo que eran más fuertes de lo que nunca había sentido por nadie. Pero también sabía que estaba mal. Ella era una alumna de Hogwarts, y él un profesor.

Aquella tarde no acudió a la biblioteca como de costumbre, necesitaba romper esta relación, y sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasara peor sería para ambos. A la mañana siguiente Hermione acudió a desayunar, nada más entrar en el comedor, notó una fría mirada procedente de la mesa de los profesores. No le hizo falta levantar la mirada para adivinar quien era el autor de la misma.

Aquella tarde llegó más nerviosa de lo normal a la clase de Defensa y notó como su profesor también estaba más brusco de lo normal. Gryffindor obtuvo el record de puntos perdidos. Hermione se quedó al final de la clase.

_- ¿Alguna pregunta Srta. Granger?_- preguntó ácidamente el profesor.

_- Señor yo…_- Hermione tartamudeaba_- Lo siento._

_- ¿Lo siente? Perdone Srta. Granger pero no la entiendo, ahora salga de mi aula._

_-Nunca debimos empezar eso profesor. Yo…_- Hermione titubeaba de nuevo.

_- Le he dicho Srta. Granger que abandone mi aula_- la voz de Snape sonaba fría.

Se giró intimidadoramente y enfrentó a Hermione. Al verla allí tan vulnerable, temblando de pies a cabeza perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. La joven humedecía sus carnosos labios mientras miraba con sus preciosos ojos color miel a su temido profesor. Severus acortó la distancia que los separaba, la apretó entre sus brazos respirando su aroma, dibujando con sus manos los contornos de su cuerpo. La miró nuevamente a los ojos y bajó sus labios para unirlos a los de Hermione. El beso era tan perfecto que parecía irreal. Ambos llevaban semanas soñando como sería besar al otro y ahora podían comprobarlo. Se separaron ya sin aliento, frente contra frente se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

_- Esto es una locura_- dijo el profesor Snape

_- Lo sé_- le contestó su alumna.

Hermione sonrió alegremente y poniéndose de puntillas le regaló un pequeño beso. Recogió sus cosas, y ya se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando oyó de nuevo la voz de su profesor.

_- Srta. Granger_- dijo el profesor Snape_- Mañana está usted castigada, a las seis en mi despacho._

_-Si, profesor Snape._

**Fin Flash Back.**

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**Marilar:** yo tb creo que Snape es bueno, es más he jurado defenderlo hasta la última línea del último libro. Gracias por leerme. Besiños.

**Fiorella's:** Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia, la verdad es que aunque a mi me gustan leer HG/SS me cuesta mucho escribirlo, pero bueno se hará lo que se pueda. Ron y Harry son como son, pero todos sabemos que adoran a su Hermione, es más sin ella no son un equipo como te habrás dado cuenta al leer esta capítulo.

**Nareniel**: Pues ahí tienes otro capítulo disfrutalo.

**Galilea: **Hola de nuevo, me alegra saber que me sigues leyendo espero que no te defraude el fic.

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn**:¿Lo buscará? Esa es una buena pregunta, que como comprenderás no te puedo contestar pero respóndeme tu a una ¿lo encontraría si él no quisiera?

**Laia Bourne Black: **La reacción de Harry y Ron es totalmente razonable, para ellos Severus no solo es el asesino del director sino también el hombre que los humilló en la escuela durante seis años. De todos modos, todos sabemos que una vez que nos calmamos podemos comprender cosas que antes no comprendíamos.

**Replika**: Hola, la respuesta a la actitud de Ron y Harry supongo que ya la habrás leido en las respuestas anteriores, es normal. ¿Embarazos? Pues no lo sé, en este fic me hacia falta poner a Hermione en una situación comprometida, si estuviera saliendo con él, ella podría ocultarlo a sus amigos, pero esto no. En los anteriores simplemente surgió.

**MaluSnapeRickman:** Si, como ya dije a nadie le extraña la reacción de los chicos, pero siempre hay tiempo para perdonar.

**Amsp14: **Las preguntas no te las puedo contestar espero que se vayan resolviendo solas a lo largo de la historia, poco a poco. También verás poco a poco su historia, o por lo menos trozos de ella, quizás los trozos más importantes.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme leyendo.

Sigo esperando vuestras críticas ansiosamente.

Saludos


	5. Recordando

Disclaimer los personajes no son míos, los he tomado prestados, no gano nada con esto y lo hago solo para divertirme.

**CONTIENE SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

Hermione creyó llevar bien su vuelta a Hogwarts, realmente la primera semana fue así. Estaba demasiado ocupada en ponerse al día, y finalizar algunas investigaciones que había comenzado en verano. Fue pasada esa semana inicial cuando fue consciente de lo difícil que le resultaba esta allí. Aquella tarde había salido de clases como tantas otras veces, tenía tiempo y hoy no le apetecía encerrarse en la biblioteca. Octubre anunciaba su llegada y Hermione decidió aprovechar quizás los pocos días de sol que le quedaban a aquel año. Dejó sus libros en la sala común y se dirigió con paso decidido a los jardines del castillo. Caminó sin rumbo, sumida en sus pensamientos, desde que había quedado en estado sus sentidos estaban al cien por cien y hoy no era una excepción. De repente fijó su vista en la zona donde se encontraba, su corazón dio un vuelco. Recordaba aquel sitio.

**Flash Back**

Hermione había finalizado pronto sus ensayos aquella tarde. Sus amigos acababan de llegar del entrenamiento de Quiddicht y sabía por su experiencia con ellos que aún les quedaban largas horas de estudio para acabar los suyos. Recogió sus cosas y tras saludarlos brevemente decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo. Todo estaba muy tranquilo a aquellas horas y Hermione gustaba de disfrutar del silencio que a veces llenaba el castillo. Paseó sin rumbo fijo, simplemente quería relajarse, huir del bullicio de su sala común. Había llegado a una zona que no conocía, estaba más oscura de lo normal. Se giró para volver, el ambiente aquí le provocaba escalofríos.

Sus pasos de vuelta se hicieron más apurados e inseguros. De repente un tapiz se movió y de él surgió una mano que introdujo a Hermione tras el mismo tapiz. La joven gryffindor ahogó un grito, estaba contra la pared y su atacante la tenía sujeta por la espalda. De repente una cálida voz habló sobre su cuello.

_- Creo Srta. Granger que este no es un lugar apropiado para usted_- Severus jugueteaba con su aliento contra el cuello de Hermione_- No debería estar aquí, ni aún siendo prefecta._

Hermione se estremeció ante su voz. La giró tiernamente y tras mirarla un instante tiró de su mano.

_- Sígame_.

Hermione observó entonces que el tapiz ocultaba realmente una empinada escalera de piedra. No se preguntó a donde podía llevar, ni que hacía allí, simplemente guiada por la mano de Severus bajó a través de ella. No sabía cuantos pisos debían haber descendido, realmente allí dentro cada piso parecía exactamente igual al anterior. De repente Severus se paró y torció a la izquierda, paró delante de una pared de piedra y susurró unas pocas palabras. La pared se movió, poco a poco, recolocando cada piedra en un sitio distinto al inicial para mostrar una pequeña salida. Hermione y Severus pasaron a través de ella y la chica pudo ver como se encontraban en una de las zonas del castillo. Severus no le dio tiempo a mirar más, tomándola nuevamente de la mano tiró de ella. El profesor Snape, la llevó a un lateral del castillo, un camino que normalmente los alumnos de Hogwarts no tomaban por estar alejado de la puerta principal. Caminaron un trecho en silencio, cogidos de la mano. De repente a lo lejos Hermione vio una pequeña puerta, Severus fue hacia ella y la empujó. Hermione pasó a través del umbral de la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Estaban en medio de un jardín, pero el jardín más hermoso que la gryffindor hubiera visto nunca. Las flores de vivaces colores crecían majestuosas bajo el cálido sol que las calentaba en esta época del año. Había flores de todos los tipos, grandes, pequeñas, de un color, de otro… Sus olores se mezclaban con el aroma de la hierba húmeda y Hermione respiró hondo varias veces. Los sonidos del castillo llegaban amortiguados, lejanos, y se respira un clima de paz y tranquilidad.

Hermione se tumbó en la hierba en el centro del jardín y cerró fuertemente los ojos dejando que sus otros sentidos percibieran las millones de sensaciones que aquel jardín le producían. Severus la observó tumbarse, era tan bella, se deslizó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba y se tumbó a su lado. Juntó su mano con la de su "niña", como él la llamaba, y se maravilló de lo distinto que veía el mundo cuando lo percibía a través de los ojos de Hermione. Ninguno dijo nada, el silencio era para ellos la mejor conversación.

**Fin** **Flash Back**

Ahora sentada de nuevo en el mismo jardín Hermione se preguntaba como su vida había cambiado tanto. Lo miró de nuevo, buscando la grandeza y magnitud que tenía la primera vez que lo vio, pero esta vez se encontraba triste apagado. Algunas flores habían muerto y sus colores habían dejado de brillar. Hermione se acordó entonces que este era el jardín del director, un pequeño bálsamo de paz en medio del ajetreo diario del colegio. Se preguntó muchas veces cuantas horas pasaba Albus cuidando de su pequeña parcela del mundo. Siempre había sido un hombre altruista, con su tiempo, con su vida y con este jardín que prestó a Severus y Hermione siempre que ambos querían huir de Hogwarts. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Miró nuevamente el jardín y como si a una fuerza mágica se debiera se levantó y caminó hasta la pequeña caseta escondida al final del jardín. Extrajo unos guantes, unas tijeras y una pequeña pala, miró a ambos lados y dándose ánimos decidió empezar por las rosas, siempre había adorado esas flores.

Los días se sucedieron sin demasiado ajetreo. Había que reconocer que este año los profesores eran más benévolos y quizás la falta de partidos de Quiddicht hacia que todos los alumnos, incluidos los de quinto y séptimo tuvieran más tiempo libre del que pensaron en un principio. Ron y Harry solían pasar su tiempo libre en la sala común jugando al ajedrez mágico o al snap explosivo. Hermione por el contrario solía perder sus horas muertas en la biblioteca o en el pequeño jardín que seguía cuidando con todo le esmero.

Los tres chicos habían estado evitando hasta ahora volver a hablar de los horcruxes, de Harry, de la profecía… pero todo eso estaba ahí y de un modo u otros todos sabían que en algún momento debían enfrentarlo.

Octubre trajo consigo una considerable bajada de temperaturas y aunque aún quedaban dos meses y medio para el invierno, el tiempo era mucho más desapacible que de costumbre. Hermione no tenía ganas hoy de ir a cuidar del jardín, además amenazaba lluvia. Colocándose cómodamente en el sofá se dispuso a pasar una tarde cálida y agradable en la sala común. Un ligero ruido detrás de ella la sobresaltó.

_-Harry¿qué haces ahí?_- preguntó Hermione.

_- La verdad Herm, estuve pensando _– dijo Harry mucho más serio de lo normal_- Creo que es hora de seguir con lo que teníamos pensado. El tiempo no corre a favor nuestro, sino a favor de Voldemort._

Los dos hablaban muy bajito, casi en susurros.

_- ¿Nos vemos hoy en la sala de los menesteres?_- preguntó Harry.

_- Después de la cena_- respondió Hermione.

Harry se levantó del sofá y se fue, tan sigiloso como había llegado.

Ron, Hermione y Harry cenaron en el gran comedor. Los dos primeros se levantaron para cumplir con sus obligaciones de prefectos, mientras que Harry se fue de inmediato a su sala común cogió su capa de invisibilidad, y se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres. Diez minutos después los tres gryffindors estaban cómodamente sentados.

_- Creo que he pospuesto por demasiado tiempo mis obligaciones_- comenzó Harry como si soltara un discurso ya preparado.

_- Harry..._- intentó hablarle Hermione.

_- No, es verdad. Por un momento pensé que al volver a Hogwarts, al estar todos juntos de nuevo, es como si nada hubiera pasado. _– Harry miraba ahora a sus dos amigos fijamente_- Pero realmente no es así. Tengo una misión que cumplir y va siendo hora de que asuma que soy yo o nadie. _

Los tres se sumieron en un breve silencio.

_- Debemos encontrar los Horcruxes_- dijo Harry.

_- Pero cómo_- preguntó Ron.

_- Primero creo que deberíamos pensar en lo que tenemos. Que sabemos acerca de ellos._- dijo Hermione que ya tomaba entre sus manos un pergamino y una pluma que habían aparecido de la nada_- Dumbledore creía que Voldemort había partido su alma en siete pedazos. _

_- De los cuales algunos están localizados e incluso destruidos._ - dijo Harry rápidamente.

Hermione comenzó a escribir en el pergamino. Durante un rato los dos amigos la miraban como si estuviera loca. De repente paró en seco, miró a ambos chicos y sonrió.

_- Bien, creo que esto es lo que tenemos, corrígeme Harry si me equivoco_- Hermione empezó a leer el pergamino_- El primer trozo de alma la conservó el mismísimo Voldemort_- miró a Ron de reojo_- ¡Oh! Déjalo ya Ron o te vas a estremecer cada vez que digamos su nombre._

_-Es inevitable_-contestó Ron más rojo que su propio pelo.

_- Sígamos, otro trozo de su alma fue el que el propio Harry destruyó en segundo, el que estaba escondido en el diario que poseyó a Ginny y que Lucius Malfoy coló en el colegio_- explicó Hermione a los chicos como dando una clase magistral_- Y tenemos el anillo perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin y que Albus_- un pequeño silencio acompañó al nombre del director_- se encargó de destruir. Y ya por último, nuestro cuarto horcruxes conocido es el medallón de Slytherin también._

_- Del cual no sabemos si realmente ha sido destruido o no_- dijo Harry recordando la nota que encontró la noche que falleció el director.

Harry sacó el medallón de debajo de su túnica. De algún modo incomprensible para él, el medallón lo acompañaba siempre desde aquella noche. Lo abrió cuidadosamente extrayendo un papel arrugado de su interior.

_'Al Señor Oscuro. _

_Sé que moriré mucho antes de que leas esto, pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien descubrió tu secreto. He robado el auténtico Horcrux e intentaré destruirlo lo antes posible. Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando te enfrenten, serás mortal una vez más. _

_R. A. B.'_

Hermione y Ron oyeron de nuevo la voz de Harry leyendo la nota, buscando una posible explicación. Hermione ya había buscado en varios índices de magos del siglo pasado y de este, alguien que pudiera ser R.A.B, pero hasta ahora su búsqueda no había dado resultado.

_-Supongamos que el medallón fue destruido_- dijo Hermione_.- Eso nos deja tres horcruxes destruidos, sabiendo que Voldemort será el último, nos quedan tres por encontrar y destruir. _

_- Casi nada_- dijo Ron_- Un trabajo sencillo._

_- Escucha Ron, no valen derrotismos, tenemos que encontrarlos y destruirlos, sino el sacrificio de todos será el balde_- explicó Hermione._- Además Albus nos dejó mucha ayuda._

_- Como si sirviera de algo_- dijo Harry también sin humor.

_- Más de lo que creéis_- ahora Hermione tenía la total atención de los dos chicos_- __- Albus creía que Voldemort había usado objetos pertenecientes a los fundadores. Y hasta ahora tenemos, dos objetos de slytherin, su medallón y su anillo. De gryffindor como bien te explicó Dumbledore sólo se conserva su espada, y él mismo comprobó que esta no era un horcrux. _

_- Si hasta ahora hemos avanzado poco_- dijo Harry de nuevo, tumbándose sobre unos cojines aparecidos de repente.

Hermione meneó la cabeza tristemente.

_- En relación a Helga Hufflepuff, tú mismo nos contaste_- dijo mirando a Harry_- que se conserva una taza, y que su última dueña conocida murió en extrañas circunstancias tras mostrárselas al mismísimo Lord. Lo cual nos lleva a suponer que están en su poder._

_- ¿Dónde?_- dijo Harry_- En su casa, en la de un mortifago…_

_- Yo creo que las tienen los Malfoy_- dijo Ron.

_- Esa fue mi primera opción, pero después pensé que Lord tenía más mortifagos de confianza. _– explicó Hermione a ambos_- Los Malfoy recibieron el diario. Lo lógico es que Voldemort repartiera los trozos de su alma a distintos fieles, dificulta su búsqueda y además le da una muestra de confianza. Pensé en los Lestrange y en Severus._

Los dos chicos la miraron extrañamente sorprendidos.

_- Eso se llama confianza_- dijo Ron burlonamente._- Que bonito es el amor._

_- Hay que estudiar todas la posibilidades_- comentó Hermione como si no hubiera oído el comentario de Ron_- Supuse, que si fuera Severus su portador, Albus lo sabría. Así que me incliné por los Lestrange. _

_- Era comprensible_.- dijo Harry_- En el fondo hasta resulta que puede ser romántico._

_- Pues creo que no me equivoqué, _-continuó Hermione sin hacer caso a los comentarios de sus amigos, sabía que era algo inevitable, la respetaban pero no admitían su relación con el mortifago_- uno de mis personajes, digamos de mis múltiples personalidades este verano, se personó en el callejón Knockturn. Su intención era comprar algún objeto perteneciente a Helga Huffelpuff para su esposa. Esta decía ser descendiente de la fundadora de Hogwarts, y yo, su marido, no deseaba contradecirla._

Ron y Harry la miraron sorprendidos al observar la frialdad con la que Hermione contaba el engaño que había perpetrado.

­_-No me miréis así, algo había que hacer_- les dijo la chica.

_- La verdad Herm es que a veces asustas_- dijo Ron.

_- Resumiendo, el bueno del hombre tuvo a bien contarme que hace unos 17 años aproximadamente un hombre llegó a su tienda muy nervioso, quería vender una taza perteneciente a la fundadora de Hogwarts. Su mujer Beatrix acababa de ser encarcelada en Azkaban, según él por un crimen que no había cometido_- explicaba Hermione_- y el marido pensó que sería conveniente tener algo de dinero contante y sonante para chantajear al tribunal._

_- ¿Te contó todo eso así sin más?_- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

_- Digamos, que fue una cena larga y se me cayeron accidentalmente unas gotas de verisaterum en su bebida_- Hermione sonreía alegremente_- El caso es que nunca tuvo tiempo para llevarlo a cabo, el marido fue también llevado a la cárcel y el resto ya lo sabemos._

_- Entonces los Lestrange tienen la taza_- dijo Harry más para si mismo que para los chicos.

_- Exacto_- respondió Hermione._- Pero lo mejor viene ahora, el hombre quiso venderme entonces un peine de plata perteneciente a Rowena Rawenclaw._

_-No fastidies_- le dijo Ron.

_- El hombre solo quería vender. Si no podía conseguir la taza de Helga, pensó que mi esposa se contentaría con el peine de otra de las fundadoras._- explicó Hermione como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_- ¿Y quién tiene ahora ese peine?_- dijo Harry nervioso.

_- Yo, pero… no exactamente._- respondió Hermione.

Los dos chicos se miraron como si la joven les hubiera dado una bofetada.

_- ¿Nos estás tomando el pelo?_- preguntó Harry.

_- No_- volvió a responder Hermione.

_- Y ¿Cómo no nos lo contaste antes?_- le urgió Ron.

_- Por qué realmente no la tengo. La verdad es que me hace falta el dinero._- dijo Hermione_- ¿Qué pensáis que soy millonaria? _

_- Si nos lo hubieras dicho…_- le dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

_- Harry cuando me metí en esto digamos que nuestra relación no atravesaba su mejor momento_- le explicó Hermione_.- Y después, se te veía tan bien, era como si por momentos olvidaras todo lo que te quedaba por pasar y pensé que porque no dejar que fueras feliz por un momento._

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó dulcemente.

_- No me extraña que el murciélago se halla enamorado de ti_- dijo Harry besándola tiernamente en la frente.

_- No le llames así. Yo… realmente no sé si está enamorado de mi_- le respondió Hermione bajando la mirada tristemente.

_- Espera, nunca te dijo lo que sentía por ti_- le preguntó Ron bruscamente.

_- No es eso_- Hermione tartamudeaba.

_- Si es eso, no te dijo nunca nada, no…_- Harry la miraba sorprendido.

_- Pero me quiere, lo sé, no me lo dijo directamente pero me quiere…._- Hermione se lo repetía a si misma como si eso fuera suficiente.

_- Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera._- le dijo Ron-_ Maldito Bastardo._

_- Ron, es Snape no lo olvides. Hasta hace poco era el cretino, grasiento_- le dijo Hermione.

_- No, Herm para algunos aún lo sigue siendo_- le respondió el pelirrojo.

_- Vale. Pero no pretenderos que cambie todo de la noche a la mañana. Es como es, es frío y calculador. Es serio y callado. No le gustan las manifestaciones públicas de cariño pero yo lo amo y lo amo como es él, con sus virtudes y defectos._- Hermione hablaba mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus mejillas próximas a salir.

_- Lo que está bien para ti lo está para nosotros._ – le contestó Ron._- Pero es el bastardo grasiento._

_- Gracias Ron_- le respondió Hermione sonriendo alegremente a su amigo.

_- Digamos que lo único que necesitamos es dinero_- dijo Harry_- Y por desgracia de eso tengo bastante._

_- Harry es mucho dinero, y no sabes lo que te va a hacer falta_- le dijo Hermione_.- Igual tenemos que buscar otro modo de…_

_- Hermione te olvidas que soy el heredero de los Potter y de los Black y te puedo asegurar que ninguno de ellos eran pobres_- le respondió Harry_- Además si el Lord me mata creo que todo mi dinero no me va a servir de nada._

_- Pero sería un problema sacarlo todo de golpe_- dijo Ron de repente.

_- Si, quizá si, alguien se preguntaría para que quiere el joven Potter tanto dinero, _- Harry pensaba en alto_- ¿Puedes entretener un poco más a tu vendedor?_

_- Lo intentaré_- le respondió Hermione.

Los tres se miraron una vez más y con lentitud se levantaron de sus asientos. Era pasada la medianoche, cuando llegaron a la sala común ninguno dijo nada más, simplemente se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Hermione volvió a entrar de puntillas para no despertar a sus compañeras y tras cerrar las cortinas de su cama se sumió en un inestable sueño.

**Flash Back**

Todo fue pasando lentamente, como si ninguno de los dos estuvieran realmente haciendo algo por verse. Ambos se necesitaban, pero ambos eran también conscientes de lo complicado de su situación. Nunca habían hablado de ello, nunca lo habían discutido, simplemente dejaban que el tiempo pudiera darles una verdadera oportunidad. Y nunca se habían vuelto a besar desde aquel día tras la clase, aunque ambos anhelaban volver a sentir esos labios de nuevo.

Severus la observaba muchas veces durante sus clases, y se preguntaba cuanto tardaría el Señor Oscuro en descubrir su debilidad. Aquella tarde Severus estuvo más agresivo que de costumbre, sabía que pronto lo llamarían, que el Señor Oscuro estaba preparándose de nuevo, y Severus debía estar allí, a su lado. Quitó puntos a todas las clases, ni su alumno favorito Draco se libró de una dura crítica del profesor de Defensa.

Hermione notó el nerviosismo y la preocupación en el rostro de su profesor, sabía que algo no iba bien. Aquella noche tras la cena se dirigió al aula de defensa, pero Severus no estaba allí. Parada en medio del pasillo sintió dudar su decisión, pero su necesidad de verlo, de calmarlo era más importante que todo. Decidida, tomó el camino de las mazmorras. No tardó mucho en encontrar una zona poco iluminada, estaba muerta de frío. Sus pasos cada vez más lentos pararon frente a una puerta, su puño tocó ligeramente en la puerta. Oyó unos pasos en el otro lado de la puerta, esta se abrió recortando contra la claridad que había allí dentro la silueta de Severus Snape.

El profesor la miró entre sorprendido y molesto.

_- Srta.Granger_- la voz de Severus sonó fría y distante_- ¿Se puede saber que hace en mis habitaciones privadas?_

_- Yo… estaba preocupada_- respondió Hermione ahora más asustada.

_- Pues ya ve que no hay nada de que preocuparse_- Severus la miraba enfadado_. –Así que ahora vuelva a su sala común y déjese de deambular por los pasillos._

_- Yo…_

La respuesta de Hermione fue interrumpida por otras voces, provenientes de los slytherins que en aquel momento se dirigían hacia su sala común. Severus miró a ambos lados, y apartándose de la puerta tiró ligeramente de la gryffindor.

Hermione se quedó parada en el medio de lo que parecía una sala, un cálido fuego ardía en la chimenea. Severus se paró también en el medio de la sala, observando a la joven, esta temblaba visiblemente y el profesor se preguntó si era debido al frío de las mazmorras o al miedo. Sabía que la había intentado asustar, pero era lo más lógico, ella no podía acercarse más a él, no sería bueno ni para ella ni para el propio Severus.

Pero ahora al verla allí, abrazándose a si misma y observando todo con esa curiosidad tan propia de ella, su voluntad flaqueó de nuevo. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó por detrás, respirando de nuevo el perfume de su "niña". Hermione se recostó sobre el pecho de Severus y lentamente comenzó a llorar.

Severus la llevó hacia el sofá, y se sentó con ella, Hermione lloraba quedamente.

_- Sé que no debería estar aquí, profesor pero…_- Hermione intentaba explicarse.

_- Hermione_- Severus la obligó a mirarlo_- __Esto no es correcto y los dos lo sabemos._

_- Lo sé…Profesor, yo…_- Hermione no sabía que decir.

Los dos sabían que su lucha estaba siendo dura, Hermione se estaba enamorando profundamente de ese hombre. Muchas veces sentada en su habitación se preguntaba que tendría que tener un hombre para que ella se enamorase de él, ahora lo sabía. Se había enamorado del hombre que era Severus, de su sencillez, sus miradas enigmáticas, ese aspecto de malo. Pero ese enamoramiento la estaba llevando más allá, necesitaba algo más. Sus charlas con Severus ya no eran suficientes, sus tardes de complicidad en un aula perdida, en la biblioteca. Sus conversaciones en el despacho. Hermione necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo, había algo dentro de ella, algo que no conocía, pero que pedía ser saciado. Y por lo que podía ver Severus también hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para no ceder ante su "niña".

Hermione miró de nuevo a Severus, notó el deseo en los ojos de su profesor, como su vista se perdía en los labios de su alumna, en el ligero escote que se vislumbra bajo su camisa. Hermione se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, Severus vio su gesto. Su voluntad se vino abajo con solo ese movimiento. Su boca descendió para encontrarse con los labios de su alumna. Ambos suspiraron al reconocer de nuevo el sabor de sus bocas. Severus mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Hermione obteniendo de esta un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción. Su lengua suplicó entonces una entrada que le fue concedida.

Ambos se retiraron para respirar, sus frentes unidas, mirándose con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Severus la inclinó sobre su pecho, y ambos se recostaron en el sofá, no podía seguir besándola sino ya sabría donde acabarían y no estaban preparados para ese paso, aún no. Miraron durante un rato al fuego disfrutando del leve crepitar del mismo. Severus observó como la respiración de su alumna se hacia más lenta, más tranquila y supo que se había dormido. Se levantó y la recostó sobre el sofá. La miró durante un momento, intentando vislumbrar que hacer con ella. Su vida era demasiado complicada, y como le decía muchas veces Albus merecía una oportunidad. Tomando a la gryffindor en brazos la llevó hasta su cama, allí le quitó la túnica y los zapatos y la acostó. Quitándose a sí miso la túnica, se acostó al lado de la chica. Aquella noche Severus concilió el sueño por primera vez en mucho tiempo y se dijo que la mañana ya traería nuevas decisiones.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hermione aún recordaba la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó abrazada al cuerpo de Severus. El dulce calor que recorría su cuerpo y la agradable sensación de saber que había alguien más. Se movió lentamente en su cama y notó el frío de la zona que no había utilizado. El frío la despertó, miró a ambos lados y reconoció su dormitorio en la torre de los leones. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y tapándose hasta la cima intentó volver a conciliar el sueño.

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**Luna Sol Nocturno: **Habrá lemon, pero en los capítulos venideros, no era plan empezar con una sesión ya ahora. Gracias por la ayuda en principio está más o menos escrito pero si tengo algún problema ya me pongo en contacto contigo.

**Amsp14:** Sobre Snape ella se callará muchas cosas, sabe que ellos la apoyan, porque juntos son un equipo pero eso no implica que ellos crean que Snape es inocente, más bien esperan que la imagen irreal que Hermione tiene de él caiga por su propio peso. Lo que averigua poco a poco…

**Replika: **No te puedo decir si es niño o niña pero ya lo verás. Harry y Ron han vuelto como si no pasara nada pero realmente todo sigue ahí.

**tercy-S-Scloe: **Sobre si Severus lo sabe o no ya lo comprobarás por ti misma más adelante. Y siento decirte que por ahora Draco no aparecerá en el fic, él es un caso aparte y no será crucial para el desarrollo.

**MaluSnapeRickman:** El peque no descontará puntos por ahora pero será interesante su llegada a este mundo.

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn**Ron y Harry aceptan que Hermione siga adelante pero no que crea en Severus. Los mortifagos enterados de todos lo pasos de Harry, algo comprensible pero hipotético porque si lo hicieran sabrían que anda detrás de los horcruxes, cosa que ni a mi ni a Rowling en su proximo libro le interesará. Además una mujer tiene muchas formas de ocultar que está embarazada.

**fiorella's**A mi tampoco me gusta que los fics se demoren una eternidad en actualizar por ello cuando publico un capítulo normalmente ya he escrito varios más, por si se va la inspiración. Supongo que la situación de Ron y Harry ya la has leído en las respuestas anteriores, perdonan pero no olvidan. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Nessa4** me alegro que te guste el fic, o por lo menos que te parezca lo suficientes interesante como para leerlo. Gracias

Gracias a todos de nuevo por seguirme leyendo.


	6. 6Llega el invierno

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a J.K.Rowling a la Warner y no sé si a alguien más... solo los tomo prestado no gano nada con esto y solo lo hago para divertirme.

**CONTIENE SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

El mes de octubre pasó como una exhalación para los tres chicos, seguían hablando a menudo de los horcruxes, de la profecía… Harry estaba muy preocupado con la localización del último de los trozos del alma del Lord. Sabía que su sacrificio sería en balde si no los localizaba todos y los destruía.

Habían pasado muchas noches sentados en la sala de los menesteres o en la propia sala común analizando todas las posibilidades. Harry tenía la terrible sensación de que se les escapaba algo, de que en algún momento Albus le había dado la clave para resolver todo esto, pero no lo veía. Había pasado muchas noches en blanco recordando la muerte de su mentor, recordaba cada palabra, cada frase dicha aquella noche, pero aún así no era capaz de entender lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Ahora era consciente de que necesitaba un pensadero, necesitaba repasar sus recuerdos, compartirlos con alguien. Por un momento la idea de conseguir el antiguo pensadero del director no le pareció tan absurda como cuando Hermione la propuso en un principio.

Harry había estado sacando pequeñas cantidades de dinero poco a poco de su cuenta. Nadie había preguntado nada, quizás la política del banco impedía molestar con banalidades a sus grandes clientes y Harry había descubierto que era eso un gran cliente. La suma de las herencias y los Potter y de los Black lo habían convertido en un partido nada menos que deseable. Había momentos en que le atacaban pequeños atisbos de grandeza y se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a ser tan rico como el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, o si realmente ya lo era.

Noviembre fue tan frío e inestable como el mes anterior. Quizás el tiempo se adecuaba a los propios tiempos que corrían y estos eras inseguros, inestables. Los chicos se juntaron aquella tarde en la sala común, no había nadie, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en la biblioteca o pasando una tarde agradable en el gran comedor, jugando al snap explosivo, al ajedrez mágico o simplemente charlando alegremente frente a la cálida chimenea.

_- Creo que tengo todo el dinero_- dijo Harry.

_- Pues entonces me pondré en contacto con mi vendedor y lo tendremos aquí en poco tiempo_- dijo Hermione.

_- Sólo tenemos un problema_- dijo Ron,

Los otros dos chicos lo miraron como si realmente no supieran que estaba allí.

­_- ¿Qué haremos con él una vez que lo tengamos?_- les preguntó Ron

_- Eso es una buena pregunta_- dijo Harry.

_- Tendremos que destruirlo_- dijo Hermione

_- ¿Pero cómo?- _preguntó Ron_- Nosotros no tenemos ni idea de ese tipo de magia._

_- Y todos sabemos lo que le pasó a Albus con el anillo_- dijo Harry tristemente_.- __No podemos enfrentarnos a ello._

_- Pero tampoco podemos pedir ayuda, pensadlo, si confiamos a alguien lo que sabemos puede llevarnos a tener problemas_- razonó Hermione con ellos.

_- Hablemos con Lupin, él es el profesor de Defensa, seguramente sabe lo que debemos de hacer_- dijo Ron como si acabara de tener una gran idea.

_- Si y lo más probable Sr. Weasly_- dijo Hermione imitando a la perfección la voz de la profesora McGonagall_- es que nos ayude, que esté encantado que Harry y sus amigos estén jugándose la vida.¿Tú crees que no avisaría a la directora y compañía.?_

Ron agachó la cabeza sabiendo que la regañina que en cierto modo recibía de Hermione era merecida.

_- Tranquilos chicos_.- propuso Harry para apaciguar los ánimos_- Podemos comprarlo ahora, supongo que si el vendedor lo ha tenido hasta ahora con él, nosotros tampoco tendremos problemas para conservarlo Quizás más adelante pensemos como debemos deshacernos de él. _

Los otros dos chicos lo miraron asintiendo ligeramente.

_- Lo que no entiendo_- prosiguió Harry­_- es como acabó en manos de un vendedor, Voldemort no es tan irresponsable, sobre todo con un trozo de su alma._

_- Para eso solo tengo teorías_- le dijo Hermione_- Pero piensa que Voldemort estuvo muchos años desaparecido, años en los que muchos, incluidos sus más fieles seguidores lo dieron por muerto. Pudo ocurrir que alguno de ellos asustado por si alguien descubría su relación con el Lord, se deshiciera rápidamente del objeto._

_- Y alguien lo guarda todos estos años sin vender, un objeto perteneciente a uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts_- dijo Ron extrañado.

_- Puede que no supieran lo que tenían entre manos, a lo mejor vender el peine como tal, suponía preguntas que alguien a lo mejor no quería contestar._- le dijo Hermione._- También pudo venderlo otra persona. En la primera guerra fueron muchos los mortifagos leales al Lord que murieron, pudieron venderlo sus herederos, sin saber realmente lo que vendían._

_- El caso es que ha llegado a nosotros_- dijo Harry.

_- Y que nadie nos asegura que en su interior haya un trozo del alma del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_- dijo Ron.

_- Por favor Ronald, tienes que vencer ese miedo que te produce la sola mención de su nombre-_ le dijo Hermione bruscamente.

Ron meneó la cabeza negando visiblemente pero no dijo nada más.

_- Creo que es hora de que volvamos a la sala común, mañana os informo_- dijo Hermione.

Los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivos aposentos, ninguno dijo nada como tantas otras veces, y esta vez como si la unión entre ellos se estuviera haciendo más fuerte los tres se sumieron en un inestable sueño.

Hermione tardó dos días más en hablar del tema con sus compañeros. Tanto Harry como Ron la habían observado recibir correspondencia durante estos días pero ninguno dijo nada. Hermione los acorraló poco después de la última clase de la tarde. Con total normalidad los tres chicos se dirigieron a un aula en desuso, Hermione lanzó un hechizo de insonorización y se giró hacia los dos jóvenes.

_- El sábado a la tarde quedamos de encontrarnos en el bar, cabeza de cerdo de Hogsmeade_- les dijo escuetamente.

_- ¿Y se puede saber como piensas llegar allí Herm?_- le preguntó Ron.

_- A través del túnel que lleva a la tienda de dulces_- les respondió rápidamente_- La entrada que está detrás de la bruja tuerta. Pero voy a necesitar tu capa de invisibilidad y…_

_- Y…_- Harry la interrogó con la mirada.

_- Es que… tenemos un problema_- Hermione enrojeció violentamente_- Yo, no puedo tomarme la poción multijugos, no con mi avanzado estado de gestación._

_- Iré yo_- dijo Harry inmediatamente.

_-No, creo que eso no sería adecuado, si algo fuera mal…_- Hermione miraba dulcemente al niño que vivió.

_- Yo iré_- dijo de pronto Ron_- sin problemas._

_- Ron, yo…_- Hermione miraba al joven Weasly.

_- Todo bien Herm._

_- Necesitas aprender como actuar, recuerda que tu actitud debe ser parecida a la que yo tuve con él cuando lo visité en verano._- Hermione explicó a Ron._- Nos veremos en la biblioteca al acabar las clases._

Los tres se miraron de nuevo, sabiendo que las decisiones que estaban tomando los marcarían para el resto de sus vidas. Hermione deshizo el hechizo silenciador, y con el mismo secretismo con el que habían entrado en el aula, así salieron de la misma.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar del tema, solo Ron y Hermione se juntaban habitualmente por las tardes para trazar el plan a seguir. Sus encuentros en la biblioteca y en la sala común levantaron las sospechas de sus compañeros, y el rumor de que los prefectos de gryffindor compartían algo más que una bonita amistad se hizo más intenso. Ninguno de ellos se molestó ni en afirmarlo ni en desmentirlo, aunque de algún modo si fueron conscientes de la forma extraña de comportarse de Ginny, Neville y Luna. Los tres, inseparables desde principio de curso, analizaban los movimientos del trío de oro, intentando averiguar que era lo que realmente se traían entre manos.

El sábado al mediodía los tres gryffindor estaban visiblemente nerviosos. Harry acudió como de costumbre a su sala común y sin mediar palabra se dispuso a hacer sus ensayos de aquel fin de semana. Hermione y Ron por su parte habían salido del comedor rumbo a la biblioteca y poco después habían cambiado su rumbo para dirigirse a la estatua de la bruja tuerta. El mapa del merodeador les indicó que no había nadie en los alrededores y con el mayor sigilo que pudieron se colaron por la chepa de la bruja.

Ron y Hermione descendieron por unas empinadas escaleras que finalizaban en un sucio y oscuro túnel. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto que los llevó hasta Hogsmeade, estaban demasiado nerviosos. Ron se notaba tenso y a pesar de encontrarse en pleno mes de noviembre sudaba copiosamente. Poco antes del final del túnel, los dos se pararon. Se miraron fijamente y por un momento Ron se preguntó porque estaba haciendo esto, porque ayudaba a su amiga que para él se había dejado embaucar por el ex – profesor. Pero el verla allí, tan helada como él mismo, con su incipiente barriga y ese sentimiento tan hondo de soledad que se había alojado en sus ojos, no pudo menos que dar por bien empleados todos y cada uno de sus sacrificios.

Ron tomó la poción multijugos que Hermione le pasó. Sintió la misma sensación nauseabunda que en su segundo año en el colegio y del mismo modo que entonces el dolor se abrió paso a través de sus músculos y huesos para sufrir la transformación. Hermione se retiró a una distancia prudencial, sabía por propia experiencia que la transformaciones eran dolorosas y vergonzantes. Ron no tardó más de cinco minutos en aparecer junto a ella con su nuevo aspecto, el de un hombre maduro y serio. Hermione sonrío por lo bajo y le entregó a Ron una bolsa con la ropa que debía ponerse. Ron se retiró a una esquina de la cueva y comenzó a cambiarse.

_- ¿No me encuentras más atractivo?_- preguntó Ron con su nueva voz mientras se ponía la camisa.

_- Realmente no mucho_- le respondió Hermione meneando la cabeza ante lo extraño de la situación.

_- Pensé que te gustaría más mi nuevo aspecto, por eso de que te van los hombres maduros._

Ron fue consciente en el mismo momento de lo equivocado de su comentario y observó como el rostro de Hermione se oscurecía levemente.

_- Tienes una hora, no creo que tengas problemas_- la voz de Hermione sonaba ahora fría y distante, sabía que sería difícil que entendieran su situación pero los continuos comentarios sarcásticos de sus amigos estaban acabando con ella_- Ten cuidado porque se supone que ya has hablado varias veces con él y sobre todo no llames la atención. Si en 45 minutos no estás de vuelta voy a por ti, por si necesitas más poción._

Ron la vio allí, de pie, con el pelo encrespado que tanto amaba con sus ojos marrones todavía entristecidos por su comentario un momento antes y fue consciente de lo que Severus fue capaz de ver en esa mujer. La tomó fuertemente y la abrazó, no quería dejarla escapar más.

_-Perdóname pero es algo que me supera_-dijo apuradamente en su oído.

Hermione no pudo ni siquiera replicar, cuando fue consciente de lo que su amigo le había dicho este ya salía del túnel por las escaleras que le llevarían a Hogsmeade.

La joven se sentó en el túnel dispuesta a esperar la vuelta de su amigo, estaba nerviosa, cualquier fallo por pequeño que fuera podía acabar con sus planes. Su pequeño comenzó a dar pequeñas pataditas, y Hermione sonrió como tantas otras noches. Su bebé tenía la mala costumbre de dormir por el día y despertar por la noche, pero eso a su madre no le importaba. Sabía que debía tener fuerzas para sacarlo adelante, para explicarle quien era su padre y sobre todo para decirle la verdad.

_- Él me ama_- ese pensamiento cruzó de nuevo su cabeza.

**Flash Back**

Hermione se sentía perdida, no sabía que hacer, necesitaba hablar con alguien, contarle por lo que estaba pasando. Echó de nuevo un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor observando a sus compañeros, Ginny seguía enfrascada en una conversación con Dean Thomas mientras miraba disimuladamente a Harry, este a su vez miraba también a la pequeña de los Weasly. Ron, por su parte, engullía su desayuno, como era habitual en él con un hambre voraz, mientras intentaba parecer medianamente interesado a la conversación que Lavander intentaba mantener con él. Hermione sonrío internamente sabiendo que nadie la entendería por mucho que ella lo intentase. Su vista se posó ahora en la mesa del profesorado, donde el sitio normalmente ocupado por el profesor Snape estaba vacío.

Se levantó tras el desayuno, cogiendo todos sus libros y disculpándose de sus compañeros, diciéndoles que iba a pasar primero por la biblioteca. Su intención era llegar pronto a la clase de defensa y poder demorar así unos minutos en compañía de Severus. Empujó la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarla cerrada. Severus solía llegar antes de la hora a sus clases, a lo demás como ella misma había comprobado ya no estaba en el gran comedor desayunando.

_- ¿Srta. Granger?_- la voz de la jefa de su casa la sacó de su ensimismamiento,

_- Profesora McGonagall_- dijo Hermione fingiendo una calma que no sentía_- He llegado a clases y el profesor Snape no está._

_- Se me ha adelantado, yo misma venía ahora a comunicarles que no tendrán clases con él hasta nuevo aviso._

Hermione reconstruyó los hechos, el silencio inusual en la mesa del profesorado, la falta de alegría en Albus y la dolorosa ausencia de Severus al lado derecho del director. Su tez se volvió totalmente blanca y ahogó un pequeño suspiro de horror.

_- Srta. Granger ¿se encuentra bien?_- le preguntó Minerva al observar el afectado rostro de su alumna.

_­- Es que hoy no estoy muy bien. ¿Cree que podría retirarme a la sala común hasta la siguiente clase?_-preguntó Hermione inocentemente.

_- Claro que si¿no quiere ir a la enfermería?_- le volvió a preguntar la jefa de los leones visiblemente preocupada por su alumna.

_- No, muchas gracias, solamente necesito descansar._

Hermione oyó entonces el ruido de sus compañeros acercándose para su clase. No quería dar explicaciones, sabía que todos se alegrarían de perder sus clases con el cretino profesor. Girándose bruscamente echó a correr hacia la sala común, sabía que a esta hora debía estar desierta, pues todos los alumnos se encontraban en clases. Subió rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto y se tiró sobre su cama, llorando amargamente. Sus lágrimas, sus primeras lágrimas por ese hombre aunque por desgracia no las últimas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hermione sacudió fuertemente su cabeza intentando alejar los recuerdos de su mente. Su mano se elevó lentamente hacía sus rostro y limpió las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar de nuevo. Miró su reloj, comprobando que Ron llevaba más de 45 minutos con ese hombre. Se puso en pie rápidamente y ocultando su rostro bajo su negra capa se dispuso a abandonar el túnel.

La visión de Hogsmeade la sobrecogió tanto como la impactó. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a un pueblo alegre, donde las risas de jóvenes y mayores se entremezclaban con el griterío de Madame Rosmerta echando de su taberna a los borrachos o la del joven heladero que recorría las calles con su carrito ofreciendo en él todos los sabores inimaginables. Hermione percibió como nunca el silencio estremecedor que recorría el pueblo. Apuró sus pasos hacia la Cabeza de cerdo. El lugar tan sucio como de costumbre se encontraba semivacío, Hermione buscó entre los clientes y observó sutilmente como en una de las mesas se encontraba Ron, y su vendedor. Hermione se deslizó entonces grácilmente hacia una esquina de la barra y se sentó en un taburete. Ron de frente a la puerta la había visto entrar y con un leve movimiento de la mano le había pedido que se mantuviera al margen por ahora. Hermione observó la escena con interés, percatándose como su vendedor contaba disimuladamente lo que parecía un fajo de billetes, mientras Ron esperaba pacientemente a que acabara. El hombre pareció quedar satisfecho pues tras esbozar una torva sonrisa metió su mano bajo su capa y extrajo un pequeño objeto. Hermione no podía estar segura desde su posición pero tenía la sensación que Ron tenía en estos momentos en su mano el peine de plata perteneciente a Rowena Rawenclaw.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando observó que los dos hombres se ponían de pie tras estrecharse brevemente las manos, y ella misma se puso en pie esperando todavía ligeramente escondida en las sombras por Ron. De repente notó una intensa mirada sobre ella, sabía que alguien la estaba observando. Su vista recorrió la taberna buscando a su causante, de pronto su respiración se paró y su mirada quedó enganchada a las profundidades de dos inmensos ónices que la miraban asombrados. No necesitaba ver más allá para saber de quien se trataba. Instintivamente su mano bajó hacia su vientre y como intuyendo la presencia de su padre en aquella sala el bebé pataleo furioso. Hermione estuvo a punto de doblarse por el dolor, pero Ron llegó en ese momento y tras mirarla brevemente la arrastró con él fuera de la taberna. La joven no miró ni una sola vez atrás, y apurando de manera considerable siguió los pasos de Ron cuyo cabello ya empezaba a enrojecer. Se colaron sigilosamente en la tienda de golosinas, y poco después Ron finalizaba su transformación en él mismo en el oscuro túnel que los llevaría a Hogwarts, el mismo túnel donde una desconsolada Hermione lloraba copiosamente.

Ron recogió sus cosas observando que nadie merodeaba por los alrededores, y tomando a Hermione del brazo la levantó suavemente. Hermione permitió que Ron pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y cansada de todo y todos recostó el peso de su cuerpo sobre su amigo. El joven Weasly no necesitó más invitación y con un leve movimiento besó a la prefecta en los labios. Hermione se dejó llevar por un momento creyendo que los labios que la besaban no eran los de su mejor amigo, creyendo que Severus seguía a su lado. Ambos se separaron sin decir nada y caminaron juntos hacia la entrada al castillo.

Una sombra tan negra como la noche que se extendía fuera observó la escena que se desarrollaba en el túnel. Sentado en la taberna cabeza de cerdo había prestado atención los extraños movimientos de dos hombres que parecían estar cerrando algún negocio. Notó como la puerta se abría, pero sus propios instintos le dijeron que no era nada peligroso. Su atención seguía centrada en aquellos hombres. El intercambio finalizó y el más joven de ambos, un hombre de unos 50 años, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la última de las personas que había entrado en al taberna. Su corazón dio un vuelco en ese momento, conocería a esa mujer en cualquier lugar donde la viera. Su mirada se clavó en ella queriendo retener de ella cada centímetro de su rostro, de su cuerpo. Ella lo descubrió y clavó en él sus preciosos ojos color miel. Lo reconoció en el mismo momento que lo vio, dio un paso adelante hacia él y él se elevó de su asiento como impulsado por una misteriosa fuerza. Notó como se llevaba las manos al vientre, pero en ese momento el hombre se cruzó en su línea de visión y tomándola del brazo la sacó de la taberna.

Los celos se abrieron paso en la normalmente férrea voluntad del hombre, y notó como si estuvieran arrancando de él su propio corazón. No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, solamente oculto en las sombras siguió a la mujer y al hombre. Demasiados confiados pensó cuando observó como huían sin preocuparse de comprobar la seguridad del callejón. Vio como se introducían en la tienda de chucherías y bajaban hacia el sótano. Si no los hubiera visto abrir la pequeña tapa en el suelo nunca pensó que allí se abría un camino hacia el castillo.

El túnel lo sorprendió, no sólo por su magnifica conservación sino también por los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en el mismo. Su Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo, mientras Ron se transformaba en él mismo. Le sorprendió la astucia de los jóvenes y se preguntó si no serían ellos los que robaron ingredientes de su armario en 2º curso. Que habrían estado intentando conseguir para arriesgarse de ese modo. Quería ir allí cogerla dulcemente, acunarla entre sus brazos como tantas veces había hecho y decirle que todo iría bien. Pero sabía que no debía, sabía que no podía. Observó al pequeño de los Weasly levantarla tiernamente y abrazarla por la cintura tras sonreírle amorosamente, para después besarla casi reverencialmente. Severus Snape observó como su Hermione se alejaba a lo largo del túnel. Un atisbo de celos se volvió a abrir paso entre sus encontrados sentimientos, y por un momento se preguntó si ella no sería más feliz con Ron.

_- Te amo tanto que te dejaría ir si así fueras más feliz_- susurró a la noche.

Severus se giró en el túnel. Se puso de nuevo la capucha sobre su cabeza, y ocultándose de nuevo en las sombras emprendió el camino de regreso.

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**tercy-S-Scloe : **la verdad es que Draco tampoco es de mis personajes favoritos, aunque es un personaje importante en el desarrollo de la saga. Sobre los flash back, sigo en ellos e intentaré conseguir que Severus aparezca de algún modo "real" en los capítulos venideros. Sobre el párrafo, Hermione se acuesta y empieza a soñar con aquella noche en las mazmorras, cuando se quedó dormida en la cama de Severus, pero de repente despierta y nota que es un sueño y que ella se encuentra sola en la habitación de la torre.

**Amsp14:** A ellos les cuesta aceptar la relación de Severus y Hermione y es comprensible, para ellos Snape es el bastardo grasiento y lo seguirá siendo durante mucho tiempo.

**Replika**: Estoy en ello, en conseguir el peine de Rowena y en intentar que Severus aparezca en carne y hueso. Me alegra que te siga gustando.

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **Gracias…. Los recuerdos es lo único que tiene ahora para poder sobrevivir.

**Marilar: **Gracias por los elogios, hago lo que puedo, o más o menos un fic como los que a mi me gustaría leer. Severus romántico… puede.

**Malu Snape Rickman:** El lemon, te confieso que yo leo muchos fics, esperando el lemon… lo habrá prometido…. Pero aún tendrás que leer un poquito más de historia para que aparezca. Por lo menos tenemos un Severus de carne y hueso en este capítulo.

**Carly McKinnon: **Gracias por el review me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, los personajes logrados, no lo sé, Rowling cree que Severus es malo, yo lo adoro, así que en algunos momentos Severus será como yo lo imagine más que como lo haga la autora.

Gracias por leerme.


	7. Tenemos que tomar decisiones

Estos personajes no son míos no gano nada con esto, solo lo hago para divertirme.

**CONTIENE SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron en la sala de menesteres. Tanto Ron como Hermione le habían hecho a Harry un pequeño resumen de la noche anterior, donde la jovenexcluyó intencionadamente lapresencia del ex - profesor de defensa en la taberna. Ahora el niño que vivió esperaba poder observar por si mismo el magnífico peine de Rowena Ravenclaw. Hermione posó el paquete sobre sus piernas y lentamente fue levantando el pañuelo de terciopelo azul que cubría el peine. La boca de los jóvenes se abrió ante la visión del mismo.

Ante ellos se extendía un precioso peine de plata, su brillo retaba el paso del tiempo y su mango era un perfecto conjunto de labrados. Hermione estiró su mano hacia él, pero Ron se lo impidió meneando negativamente la cabeza. Ron lo tomó entonces entre sus manos, la parte superior, tenía grabada una gran águila en actitud protectora.

_- El símbolo de los Ravenclaws_- susurró Harry levemente sorprendido.

Los otros dos jóvenes asintieron, y Ron se dispuso entonces a darle la vuelta. Allí sobre el mismo trozo de mango donde el águila coronaba uno de los lados, se encontraban un conjunto de flores adornando el mismo y en medio dos iniciales perfectamente talladas R. R. Los chicos se miraron sin poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_- Lo hemos conseguido_- dijo Ron expulsando el aire contenido hasta entonces.

­_- Hemos conseguido el peine, ahora aún debemos encontrar la forma de acabar con el alma de Voldemort sin morir en el intento_- explicó Hermione.

_- Parece tan inofensivo_- dijo Harry estirando su mano hacia el peine y rozándolo suavemente con sus yemas.

Hermione lo guardó de nuevo en el pañuelo que lo cubría.

_- Debemos esconderlo, por lo menos hasta que sepamos que hacer con él_- dijo la joven.

_-Dejémoslo aquí, ya sabemos como es esta sala alguien debe estar buscando concretamente esto para encontrarlo_- dijo Harry animadamente.

Tanto Hermione como Ron asintieron ante las palabras de Harry y este sin demorarse más tomó el peine de manos de Hermione y lo escondió en el cajón de una cómoda que mágicamente había aparecido cuando Harry pensó en ella.

Harry miró a sus dos mejores amigos y se dirigió directamente hacía la puerta.

_- Espera Harry_- la voz de la joven prefecta sorprendió a sus dos amigos.

_-¿Qué sucede Herm?_- le dijo Harry acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

_- Mi tiempo_- dijo señalando su ya abultada barriga_- se me acaba. He estado pensando en lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo, creo que necesitamos un pensadero._

_- Y ¿cómo lo vamos a conseguir?_- preguntó Harry.

_- Si no creo que llegar a junto McGonagall y decirle: "podría prestarnos el pensadero del director, es que usted no lo utiliza y a Harry le hace falta"_- respondió Ron mordazmente.

_- A veces Ronald me pregunto que tienes en esa cabeza tuya_- le dijo Hermione lanzándole una clara mirada de reproche_- He estado últimamente en el despacho de la directora._

Los jóvenes la miraron interrogantes.

_- ¡Oh! No os pongáis así. La profesora McGonagall y yo tenemos una buena relación, le gusta saber como va mi estado y… nunca sabremos cuando nos hará falta tenerla de nuestra parte._- Hermione sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad de sus compañeros_- Bueno, el caso es que por lo que tengo observado el despacho está en el mismo estado en que el profesor Dumbeldore lo dejó_. _He visto el pensadero en una de las estanterías justo debajo del sombrero seleccionador._

_- Ahí era donde lo guardaba Albus_- respondió Harry rápidamente.

_- Mañana Harry y yo vamos ir a hablar con la directora._

_- ¿De qué?_- preguntó Harry asustado.

_- De tus sueños sobre Voldemort_- le respondió Hermione rotundamente.

_- Pero yo no sueño con Voldemort_.

_- Ahora sí. Me da lo mismo lo que le cuentes, algo no muy importante si puede ser, has soñado suficientes veces con Voldemort para poder inventarte algo._

Harry pasaba su mirada de Ron a Hermione como si esta última se hubiera vuelto loca. La mirada sorprendida de su amigo le indicó que este no sabía nada. Hermione no vio o no quiso ver estas miradas y sin inmutarse continuó su relato.

_- Ron nos acompañará con la capa de invisibilidad_- dijo Hermione que esta vez no pudo evitar notar el rostro asustado de su amigo.

_- Y se supone que yo…_- intentó acabar la frase el pelirrojo.

_- Tú vas a robar el pensadero_- dijo Hermione como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

_-¿Delante de la directora?_- la voz de Ron sonaba francamente aterrorizada.

_- No realmente lo intentarás robar cuando yo me encuentre mal._- le explicó Hermione.

La joven observó entonces la cara de sorpresa de sus dos mejores amigos y supo que no habían entendido casi nada.

_- Voy a fingir un dolor en mi vientre, cuando la profesora McGonagall se acerque a mi para ver que me sucede, tú aprovechas y "tomas prestado" el pensadero._

Harry y Ron se miraron tras asentir levemente a Hermione. Quizás no fuera la mejor idea pero era la única forma que se les ocurría.

Los tres se levantaron de sus sitios, pero Hermione los interrumpió.

_-Ron ¿podemos hablar un momento?_- preguntó al pelirrojo.

Harry asintió en reconocimiento, su amigo le había puesto al tanto de la situación que se había creado en el túnel y sabía que Hermione enfrentaría tarde o temprano al pelirrojo.

_-No debió pasar_- empezó Ron tras comprobar que Harry había abandonado la sala.

_-No, en eso tienes razón_- le confirmó la joven_- Ron te quise, no lo niego, pero como ya te dije en verano ahora sé que nunca te quise ni nunca te querré como lo amo a él. Te mereces algo más que una mujer embarazada de otro, una mujer que no te ama._

_- Yo…, yo te quiero_- tartamudeó Ron._- Podemos construir un futuro juntos, olvidaremos que el bastardo ha estado contigo, podemos ser felices_- continuó mientras tomaba entre sus manos las de la joven.

_- Escúchame, me olvidarás, encontrarás a alguien que te ame, Ron, te mereces más que esto_- le sonrió mientras señalaba su abultada barriga_- No funcionaría, porque yo debería fingir día tras día que te amo, cuando en realidad mi corazón pertenece a otro._

_- ¿No hay ni un talvez_­? –interrogó su amigo con la mirada.

_-No hay nada ni habrá nada_- siguió Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas_- Nuestra amistad es más fuerte que esto Ronald. Y es por ella por la que debemos luchar._

El joven no dijo nada más, ambos se abrazaron y tras mirarse una vez más abandonaron juntos la sala de los menesteres.

Hermione empujaba a Harry por las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de la directora. Harry más reticente que la joven prefecta intentaba por todos los medios alargar en el tiempo su encuentro con la jefa de los leones. Ron los acompañaba justo detrás, oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad bufando ligeramente por la incomodidad de la misma. Hermione le lanzó varias miradas de advertencia.

Llegaron a la cima de la escalera, no sin cierto esfuerzo por parte de la prefecta que con su abultado vientre acusaba el esfuerzo de unas escaleras tan empinadas. Harry la agarraba tiernamente por la cintura.

La joven petó en la puerta, tal y como tenía costumbre y poco después la voz de la profesora McGonagall se oyó fuerte y segura.

_-Adelante._

_- Profesora McGonagall-_ dijo Hermione tímidamente.

La profesora levantó la vista hacia su alumna y se sorprendió de encontrar también al mismísimo Harry con ella.

_-Sr. Potter, qué placer verlo por aquí_- lo saludó alegremente la jefa de su casa.

_-Profesora McGonagall. _- la saludó Harry que se demoró ligeramente en la puerta para facilitar la entrada de Ron bajo la capa.-_ Tenía ganas de verla_

_- Sr. Potter déjese de cumplidos. Supongo que le sucede algo para venir a verme._

_- Realmente él no quería profesora_- intervino Hermione que en ese momento tomaba asiento ante la ligera inclinación de cabeza de Minerva._- Se trata de sus sueños._

La profesora miró ahora más fijamente a su alumno, que se esforzaba en parecer ligeramente molesto con la intromisión de su amiga. Harry resopló ligeramente por lo bajo, y como dándose por vencido comenzó a relatar un sueño. La profesora prestaba especial atención a las palabras de Harry intentado simular una actitud semejante a la que Albus mantendría de encontrarse en su lugar. Harry, a su vez, intentaba ser lo más realista posible pero sin rayar el dramatismo, no quería tener a la profesora McGonagall tras él todos los días preguntando por la posible estabilidad de su estado mental.

De repente, Hermione se dobló sobre su vientre emitiendo un pequeño quejido. Tanto la profesora McGonagall como Harry se volvieron hacia ella. Minerva abandonó su asiento de directora y corrió junto a su joven alumna, Harry la abrazaba dulcemente fingiendo una preocupación que realmente no sentía. Hermione continuaba quejándose, mirando de reojo hacia el pensadero y manteniendo a la vez a la directora del colegio lo más entretenida posible. Observó como el pensadero era izado por unas manos que volaban solas. Hermione apartó de su cabeza la extraña sensación que esta situación le provocaba y deshaciéndose poco a poco del abrazo de Harry y la profesora McGonagall, fue disminuyendo sus quejidos hasta calmarse totalmente.

_-Debería ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, Srta. Granger_- dijo la profesora de transformaciones.

_-Gracias profesora, pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor…_- le dijo Hermione agradeciéndole el gesto_- Son los cambios que se están produciendo en el bebé que de vez en cuando me producen pequeños dolores._

_- Profesora _– intervino Harry_- No se preocupe yo me encargaré de ella._

La profesora McGonagall, no quedó muy convencida, pero había conocido lo suficiente a Hermione Granger a lo largo de este año para saber que no le haría cambiar de opinión. Sonrío fugazmente a Harry y a Hermione, y estos se levantaron aprovechando el momento y se dispusieron a abandonar el despacho. Ron se deslizó tras ellos, tan sigilosamente como pudo, intentando cubrir todo su enorme cuerpo con la escasa capa de invisibilidad de Harry y portando en sus manos el pensadero del fallecido director.

Los jóvenes no pararon hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor que a aquella hora se encontraba totalmente vacía. Ron se despejó de la capa y posó el pensadero sobre una de las mesas. Los tres miraron el objeto como si nunca antes lo hubieran visto, el propio Harry se sentía extrañamente respetuoso con el objeto. Había pertenecido al director, en él habían compartido historias y vivencias, en él Albus había confiado en Harry, le había demostrado cuan importante podía ser.

El gryffindor lo tomó entre sus manos, disfrutando con su textura entre sus dedos, recordando momentos…

_- Harry, es mejor que lo guardes por ahora_- le dijo Hermione posando su mano suavemente en el hombro de su amigo._- Nos vemos esta noche como de costumbre en la sala de los menesteres._

Los gryffindors vieron como su amiga salía por el retrato de la dama gorda, y aunque ambos se preguntaron a donde iría a aquellas horas ninguno osó hacer la pregunta en alto.

Hermione salió del castillo apresuradamente, por algún motivo que no llegaba comprender necesitaba salir de aquellas cuatro paredes. Sabía que las decisiones que estaban tomando serían irrevocables y lo peor de todo es que construirían el futuro al que tendrían que enfrentarse.

Tan invisible como siempre para el resto del colegio, Hermione se dirigió hacia el jardín del difunto director. Se sentó sobre el verde césped, estirando su cuerpo y disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la paz que irradiaba su alrededor. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro y la tensión acumulada durante todos estos meses se fue diluyendo poco a poco. Su vida había cambiado en menos de un año, y ella no sabía si sería capaz de asumir todos estos cambios. Estaba embarazada de un hombre al que todos consideraban un asesino, en menos de unos meses tendría en sus brazos a un hijo, un hijo al que debería explicarle quien era su padre, donde estaba su padre. Sus amigos confiaban en ella pero se mostraban reticentes a creer en la inocencia de Severus algo de lo que ella no les culpaba. Además, el peso del mundo mágico caía en estos momentos sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo, y sabía que un error les podía costar la vida, no sólo a él sino a cualquiera de ellos.

_- Las mujeres bellas no deberían llorar_- sonó la profunda voz de su ex – profesor de defensa.

Hermione se giró lentamente observando a lo lejos la ondulante túnica del imperturbable profesor. Cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar de nuevo, hundió su rostro entre sus manos y se sumergió en la cantidad de sentimientos que la atravesaban. Severus se acercó a ella lentamente y la tomó entre sus brazos intentando contener su llanto.

_- No llores, mi niña, no llores_- le dijo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente y acariciaba su espalda.

Hermione se aferró a la capa de su antiguo profesor, y lloró, lloró amargamente.

_- Vamos Mione, no puede ser tan malo_- le susurró Severus en su oído_- Mione, por favor no soporto verte llorar, por favor._

Hermione levantó entonces el rostro para mirar fijamente los negros ojos de Severus. Un atisbo de tristeza y amor se entremezclaban en ellos y Hermione no pudo evitar añorar los momentos que habían compartido. Severus la vio sonreír entre lágrimas, y se sorprendió de la dulzura que su pequeña gyffindor era capaz de transmitir. Sus labios descendieron lentamente, y se unieron a los de la joven. Llevaba meses añorando ese contacto, deseando volver a sentirla cerca, tan cerca como para tocarla, para amarla. El beso se fue haciendo más profundo, más necesitado. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza armoniosa y excitante. Hermione dejó escapar un leve jadeo y ello añadió aún más intensidad al beso de su profesor. Severus bajó sus manos para recorrer con ellas el cuerpo de Hermione para disfrutar de nuevo de ella. Su mano paró en su vientre, en su abultado vientre. Abrió los ojos asombrado y se tensó visiblemente. Se separó lentamente de Hermione mientras la miraba con una clara muestra de desprecio en sus ojos.

_- Veo que el joven Weasly no ha tardado en ocupar un lugar en tu vida_- dijo fríamente mientras se alejaba de ella_- Además no ha perdido el tiempo._

Hermione se alejó también de él visiblemente asustada por el tono de su voz. Había logrado conocer lo suficiente a Severus en este último año para saber que en estos momentos estaba intentando controlar una ira creciente. Se llevó las manos a su vientre donde su hijo se movía vigorosamente quizás excitado por el propio nerviosismo de su madre. La joven alzó su rostro ahora cubierto de lágrimas, quería contarle a Severus la verdad, decirle que estaba equivocado... que Ron y ella no tenían nada más en común que una buena amistad y que ese hijo era de ambos, era fruto del inmenso amor que se habían profesado. Pero Hermione, estaba dolida, acusó el golpe de que Severus la considerara tan poco digna como para buscar refugio en los brazos de otro cuando ella le había jurado una y mil veces su amor, de una y mil maneras distintas.

Severus sacó sus propias conclusiones del silencio de la mujer que él consideraba la suya y no dudó en levantarse. Estaba herido, visiblemente herido y las lágrimas de la joven que un momento antes lo dañaban, ahora le parecía un bálsamo para su propio corazón roto. Se sentía derrotado y por un momento deseó que Hermione sufriera tanto como él lo estaba haciendo en este momento. Ni siquiera la miró cuando se giró en el jardín para partir, ni siquiera miró como la joven lo buscaba con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas e intentaba hablarle.

_- Espero que seas feliz_- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonarla allí sola.

Hermione lloró largamente durante lo que ella consideró horas, el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte como si le estuvieran desgarrando una parte de ella misma. Abrió los ojos débilmente y comprobó que la noche había caído en el castillo, sabía que sus compañeros estarían preocupados por ella, así que reuniendo un valor que no sentía abandonó el jardín y se dirigió a la sala de menesteres.

Harry y Ron la asaltaron poco después de llegar a la gran escalinata del colegio, y tras unas preguntas preocupadas por su ausencia durante la cena, los tres continuaron su camino. Tomaron el pasillo en total silencio, cerciorándose a cada paso que nadie los seguía. De repente al girar la esquina, delante de donde se suponía estaba la puerta de la sala, Ginny, Neville y Luna los esperaban con los brazos cruzados y una clara determinación en su rostro.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn**pues no, nuestro querido Severus no sabe que Hermione está embarazada, vamos que entre la habilidad de la joven para ocultarlo y lo escasito que anda el hombre en relaciones personales, el embarazo sigue siendo un secreto. A mi tampoco me gusta la pareja Ron –Hermione, pero… .

**tercy-S-Scloe: **Me alegro que te guste la aparición de Severus, como me pasa a mi es un Severus de carne y hueso y no un recuerdo de la mente de Hermione. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y a mandar, que si no se entendió no fue culpa tuya sino del escritor que se explico mal. Saludos

**Carly McKinnon: **Siento el retraso en el lemon pero llegará lo prometo, realmente queda muy poco. De Ron que más puedo decir un personaje peculiar.

**Nocrala: **Intentaré seguir así pero no prometo nada…. Saludos.

**Malu Snape Rickman: **Me alegro que te guste, sobre todo el Severus de carne y hueso. ¿Qué os pasa con Ron? No le gusta a nadie lo lleva crudo el pelirrojo.

**amsp14: **Seguiré en ello, Ron es un estorbo que Hermione se saca de encima fácilmente… aunque Severus no lo sepa realmente. Adoro a Severus celoso.

**Replika: **Me alegro que te guste, y sobre Ron y Hermione lee los reviews de arriba. ¡Dios mío! Todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo. Sobre porque no podía dar clases supongo que te lo imaginas pero si no en el capítulo 8 vuelve a haber una mención a estas ausencias.

Gracias por leerme.


	8. Los amigos

Disclaimer los personajes no son míos, no me pertenecen y no gano nada con esto, lo hago para divertirme.

**SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

Tanto Ron como Hermione y Harry se miraron fijamente preguntándose mentalmente que pretendían sus tres amigos esperándolos allí a aquellas horas. Miraron de nuevo a ambos lados del pasillo, buscando posibles espías que los delataran.

_-¿Se pueden saber que hacéis aquí?_- preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

_-¿Qué creéis que hacemos?_- le respondió Ginny enfrentándola_- Preocuparnos de la vida que llevan nuestros amigos, saber en que andáis metidos. _

_- Esto es demasiado complicado para seguir_- interrumpió Harry_- Creo que lo más aconsejable es que os mantengáis al margen._

_- Eso lo decidiremos nosotros ¿no crees?_- le respondió visiblemente tenso el joven Longbottom_-Contáis con nosotros para lo que queréis pero después desaparecéis y nos mantenéis fuera de todas y cada una de vuestras idas y venidas._

Hermione levantó entonces la mano, había tenido la impresión de oír algo en uno de los pasillos adyacentes. Sin mediar ninguna palabra con sus compañeros se situó delante de la pared que escondía la puerta de la sala de menesteres y tras pensar brevemente en lo que deseaba encontrar, una gran puerta de roble se apareció ante ellos. Abrió lentamente la puerta, y les indicó a los demás que pasaran.

_- Creo que aquí estaremos a salvo de miradas y oídos indiscretos_- comenzó la joven prefecta cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los seis quedaron sumidos en un tenso silencio. Hermione sonrió más para sí misma que para los demás. Los compañeros se miraban asustados y ninguno de ellos tenía el valor suficiente para empezar.

_- Creo que nuestros amigos tienen razón chicos_- comenzó Hermione mostrando de nuevo más aplomo que el resto de sus acompañantes en aquella sala_- Es hora de que seamos sinceros con ellos. No sabemos a lo que tendremos que enfrentarnos y necesitamos todo el apoyo que nuestros amigos sean capaces de aportarnos._

Harry y Ron la miraron sopesando mentalmente las palabras de su compañera de casa y sabiendo que en ese pequeño discurso había implícito mucho más de lo que Hermione decía. La joven siempre tenía una cierta habilidad por ver más haya de lo que la mayoría lo hacían.

_- Sigo pensando que es demasiado peligroso_- añadió Harry mientras negaba efusivamente con la cabeza_.- Ya es peligroso para nosotros no debemos incluir a nadie más en esto._

Harry seguía intentando razonar, aunque nadie tenía muy claro si era consigo mismo o con los demás. Por su mente pasaba su última conversación con la pequeña de los Weasly y su intento por mantenerla alejada de todo, un intento que ella había entendido y aceptado, o por lo menos eso creía Harry.

_- Eso en todo caso es decisión nuestra_- volvió a repetir Ginny rompiendo el silencio en el que los tres osados amigos se habían sumido.

_- No veis que estamos jugando con personas muy poderosas, retamos a mortifagos_- continuó Harry visiblemente nervioso_- Y pensamos enfrentar al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Creo que es más que evidente que vuestra presencia no sólo puede complicar nuestra situación sino que os pondría en un peligro innecesario, algo que nunca me perdonaría yo, ni Ron ni Hermione._

Nadie dijo nada durante un rato, sabían que Harry tenía razón. Pero tanto Neville, como Luna y Ginny habían estado meditando largamente su decisión. Sabían que las cosas no iban todo lo bien que se podía esperar y que muchas veces, la tensión y el nerviosismo eran patentes en el trío de oro.

_- No pensamos irnos_- intervino de repente Luna que hasta entonces había estado extrañamente silenciosa_- Hemos tomado una decisión, y no la vamos a cambiar. Estaremos a vuestro lado de un modo u otro pero estaremos._

Los demás se miraron sabiendo que esta guerra estaba perdida, iban a contar con la ayuda de sus tres amigos lo quisieran o no. Los seis se sentaron cómodamente, en unos cojines que conjuraron mentalmente. Hermione observó como Ginny y Luna posaron su vista entonces sobre el abultado vientre de la prefecta. Sonrió alegremente y se dispuso a comenzar el resumen. Su historia comenzó en el verano, el descubrimiento por parte de Harry y Ron de su embarazo y las posteriores aventuras que tantos unos como otros corrieron en los meses estivales. Neville mostraba un ligero rostro de sorpresa, tartamudeando visiblemente al tratar de hacer las preguntas pertinentes sobre las hazañas de sus compañeros. Ginny y Luna, se mostraban visiblemente más interesadas por el embarazo de Hermione y sobre todo por la identidad del padre de la criatura. Hermione supo que de contárselo tendría a dos buenas amigas con las que contar, pero sabía que por ahora su embarazo debía ser algo que debía llevar sola. Harry tenía razón cuando le dijo que cuanta menos gente lo supiera más seguro era para todos.

La historia fue a parar entonces a los horcruxes, Harry hizo un rápido resumen de lo que Albus le había contado el año anterior, la posibilidad de que Voldemort hubiera partido su alma en siete trozos, y que los repartiera en diversos objetos importantes para él de uno u otro modo. Le habló del diario que poseyó a Ginny en segundo, del anillo de Slytherin y del peine que recientemente habían recuperado. Explicó la presencia de un trozo de alma en el cuerpo del propio Señor Oscuro, el desconocimiento de un horcurx y finalmente sus dos mayores problemas, el método de obtener la tazas de Helga Huffleppaf de sus actuales dueños y descubrir si el trozo de alma oculta en el medallón que descubrieron la noche en que Albus murió ya había sido previamente destruido.

_- Déjanos verlo_- pidió Luna emocionada ante la posibilidad de observar de primera mano un objeto tan poderoso como el que Harry les había descrito.

Harry metió su mano bajo la capa, y sacó un pequeño medallón de debajo de la misma. Lo miró fijamente y se lo pasó a sus amigos. Neville lo observó fijamente, sin poder apreciar en ninguna de sus líneas el poder que la historia de Potterle había conferido. Luna se lo quitó de las manos y disfrutó contemplando en sus manos el maravilloso labrado del medallón, sus dos eses perfectamente entrelazadas y el abrumante broche final que lo adornaba. Ginny lo observó por un momento, arrugando su rostro. Sus manos se desplazaron entonces hacia él y lo tomó en sus manos.

_- ¡Por Merlín!_- exclamó visiblemente excitada_- Son iguales._

Hermione, Harry y Ron se miraron entre sorprendidos y asombrados.

_- ¿A qué es igual?_- preguntó visiblemente interesada la prefecta de los Gryffindor.

_- Al medallón que se encuentra en la antigua casa de tu padrino Harry_- explicó Ginny_- ¿No lo recordáis? Estuvimos intentando abrirlo pero no fuimos capaces._

Los otros se miraron entre ellos como intentando analizar en que momento ese recuerdo se les había pasado por alto.

_- No estoy seguro_- dijo Harry.

_- Si_- comenzó Ginny_- El día que mamá nos mandó hacer limpieza, lo encontramos e intentamos abrirlo, recuerdo que Hermione creía que era un guardapelo y que sería muy romántico averiguar quien había conservado allí un trozo de su amor. ¿Lo recuerdas Mione?_

_- Regulus Black_- susurró Hermione.

­ ­_-¿Qué dices?_- le preguntó Ginny extrañada.

_- Las iniciales son las del hermano pequeño de Sirius._

_- Pero él era un mortifago_- añadió Ron sin saber muy bien si se estaba enterando correctamente de toda la historia.

_- Pero debió haber un momento en que algo cambió, traicionó al Lord_- continuó Hermione intentando reconstruir los sucesos que supuso que habían tenido lugar_- Quizás esa sea la causa de su muerte._

_- Sirius dijo que lo habían asesinado sus propios compañeros_- le confirmó Harry.

_- Pero eso no nos explica si realmente el alma del que no debe ser nombrado sigue allí o ya ha sido destruida_- les dijo Ron.

_- Realmente si lo sabemos_- explicó Harry_- El hecho de que intentáramos abrirlo y saliéramos ilesos es una prueba de ello. Si el alma siguiera allí nos habría destruido. Como le ocurrió con el anillo a Al…_- dijo sin poder acabar la frase.

_- Tres destruidos, el propio Voldemort, el peine que escondéis y la tazas que aún no sabemos como recuperar_- resumió Luna intentando distraer la conversación de la alusión al antiguo director_- Bueno el trabajo parece complicado pero no imposible._

_- No lo es, realmente Albus nos va a ayudar_- la interrumpió Hermione_- Pasearemos por tus recuerdos Harry e intentaremos volver a encontrar en ellos todo lo que Albus nos explicó a su manera. Pero hoy creo que es tarde debemos volver._

Los seis se movieron sigilosamente desde la sala de menesteres, los cinco gryffindors se desplazaron hacia su sala común mientras Luna los abandonaba un poco antes rumbo a la suya. Hermione y Ginny se despidieron de los chicos y se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Ginny quería saber algo más del embarazo de su amiga pero sabía que si esta hasta ahora no le había contado nada era porque no podía o no debía. Se despidieron como todas las noches y se ocultaron tras las cortinas que adornaban sus camas.

Hermione se sintió de pronto fría y sola, fue consciente de su último encuentro con Severus y el odio que ahora este debía de albergar hacia ella. Notó como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodad por su rostro y sin hacer si quiera ruido comenzó a llorar en silencio. Se agarró a su vientre y lo acarició lentamente intentando transmitirle a su hijo todo el cariño que manaba de ella. De algún modo tenía el deber de transmitir a su hijo no sólo su amor, sino también el de un padre que le había sido negado. Las lágrimas la asaltaron de nuevo y mientras enfriaban lentamente sus mejillas supo que sólo le quedaban sus recuerdos, sólo los maravillosos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

**Flash Back**

Toda su relación se estaba desarrollando como algo normal, era como si al estar juntos ninguno de los dos tuviera realmente conciencia de lo difícil de su situación. Se amaban y para ellos era suficiente. Disfrutaban del tiempo que tenían juntos y aunque tanto uno como otro creían que el director estaba al corriente de la relación, ninguno de ellos fue llamado expresamente por él para llamarles la atención. Severus seguía preguntándose continuamente si debía disfrutar de algo que él creía vetado, de alguien se superaba con creces todo lo que había soñado en algún momento. Además, cada día su encuentro con el señor Oscuro se hacían más dolorosas conscientes de lo que perdería si moría en el intento.

Aquella tarde Hermione llegó como de costumbre al despacho de su profesor, sus libros en la mano dispuestos a una rápida excusa si alguien la encontraba allí. Sabía que sus compañeros estaban en Hogsmeade, ella se había quedado en el colegio alegando unos ensayos sin terminar. Tanto Ron como Harry habían rumiado algo por lo bajo sobre el encierro de su amiga como ratón de biblioteca pero ambos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus cosas para ser conscientes de los cambios que se estaban sucediendo en su amiga.

Hermione abrió lentamente la puerta, y se sorprendió de no encontrar al profesor. Sabía que había sido llamando dos días antes por el mismísimo Voldemort y hace unas horas había observado como el director le susurraba a la jefa de los leones que el profesor de pociones ya se encontraba de vuelta en la escuela. Pensó que se encontraría como de costumbre corrigiendo ensayos mientras alababa los trabajos de las serpientes y condenaba irremediablemente los de los leones.

Salió del aula preocupada, y supo que si no lo veía no se sentiría tranquila. Avanzó hacia las habitaciones privadas del profesor preguntándose como se tomaría el mismo esa invasión de su intimidad. Petó ligeramente en la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrarla abierta, avanzó lentamente y observó la figura del hombre que la miraba fijamente desde el medio de la habitación. La joven se mostraba insegura para variar, ese hombre no sólo tenía la habilidad de trastocarla emocionalmente, sino que siempre la sorprendía con una actitud totalmente imprevisible. Hermione suponía que Severus mantenía ciertas dudas morales sobre la viabilidad de la relación, lo que le hacía mantener un carácter totalmente huraño e inaccesible, hasta que la joven con una paciencia incomible derretía lentamente el hielo que cubría su corazón y provocaba que el frío órgano del estoico profesor latiera nuevamente.

Hermione se acercó lentamente al profesor mientras este susurraba un hechizo que mantendría la puerta perfectamente cerrada. Severus se acercó hasta la prefecta de Gryffindor que como siempre se mostraba extrañamente retraída. La tomó por la cintura esbozando una débil sonrisa y deslizó los labios por el cuello de su amada. Hermione ahogó un pequeño grito de satisfacción y se agarró fuertemente al cuello de Severus teniendo miedo de perder el equilibrio. Notó como los músculos del profesor estaban visiblemente tensos y se preguntó que tipo de torturas había tenido que soportar para poder sobrevivir esta vez. Tenía tanto miedo que el Lord descubriera su engaño.

Severus la miró dulcemente y no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor al intentar abrazarla de nuevo.

_- Estás herido_- le dijo Hermione.

_- No es nada_- le respondió Severus restándole importancia

_- Te ayudaré._

El profesor no dijo nada simplemente asintió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado cansado para luchar esa noche. Dejó que la joven lo llevara hasta su cuarto y una vez allí la obedeció sin rechistar cuando esta le indicó que debía tomar una ducha. Severus salió poco después del baño con un único boxer. Hermione contuvo el aliento al verlo así y sus ojos se posaron más tiempo del debido recorriendo admirada la anatomía de ese hombre. Severus sonrió ante la osadía de la joven y empezó a moverse hacia ella que despertó como ensimismada de su aletargamiento. Hermione lo miró sonriendo con un bote de crema en sus manos.

Snape se dirigió entonces a la cama y dejó que la joven comenzara a masajearlo y a curar las pequeñas heridas que tenía en la espalda. Últimamente Voldemort tenía la costumbre de perder los nervios fácilmente y ensañarse con quien estuviera los suficientemente cerca. Notó el nerviosismo de la joven al rozar su espalda con su cálida mano y él mismo ahogó un suspiro de satisfacción al notar las caricias de la prefecta de Gryffindor. Hermione intentó no subirse sobre la cama, por algún motivo la sola presencia de Severus en la misma la turbaba sobremanera, aún así notaba como su acceso al lado derecho de la espalda del profesor estaba limitado por su posición.

_- Creo que deberías subirte a la cama_- susurró Snape sonriendo por lo bajo.

_- No creo que sea necesario profesor_- le respondió Hermione visiblemente sonrojada y volviendo sin querer al trato formal que compartían en las clases.

Severus se giró entonces sobre sí mismo y miró fijamente a la joven. La tomó tiernamente de las muñecas y tiró de ella hacia él. Hermione se dejó llevar notando que Severus estaba comenzando con ella una guerra que la joven ya tenía perdida.

Hermione se puso de rodillas sobre las piernas de Snape, observando desde la distancia la espalda dañada de su profesor. Pensó que era normal lo que estaba haciendo y que intentar curar sus heridas no era nada por lo que avergonzarse. Volvió a untar sus manos de la crema relajante que el propio Severus le había proporcionado y reanudó la ardua tarea de calmar los músculos doloridos del mortifago. Disfrutó del contacto de su mano con la espalda de Snape y sus masajes se fueron volviendo más lentos, más sensuales. Severus por su parte notó como cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a responder afirmativamente a los cuidados de su enfermera. Hermione advirtió como el jefe de las serpientes se giraba debajo suya y cuando quiso se consciente de lo que sucedía, observó que lo que ahora tenía delante era el torso desnudo del profesor, mientras este la miraba fijamente a los ojos tras sus dos ónices negras.

Severus giró lentamente a Hermione y la tumbó en la cama justo al lado suyo. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien pero también sabía que sólo una negativa rotunda por parte de la joven lo frenaría en sus aspiraciones. Sin dejar ni un minuto de mirarla, la besó tiernamente en los labios disfrutando del contacto de la tímida lengua de la joven con la suya. Sonrió perversamente al obtener quejidos de satisfacción de la prefecta y continuó su ataque a la anatomía de la misma.

Su boca recorrió el cuello de Hermione repasando con su lengua cada trozo de piel expuesto bajo el pelo de la joven. Su ataque continuó entonces hacia abajo, deslizando lentamente la lengua fue desabrochando los botones de su blanca camisa escolar, maravillándose de la perfección de la prefecta. Severus posó su vista en el coqueto sujetador que aguantaba la presión de los dos bien formados pechos, sonrió para sí pensando en que nunca imaginaría que la seria alumna de Gryffindor fuera capaz de esconder bajo su sobrio uniforme escolar una ropa tan sugerente. Le quitó el sujetador, y dispuesto a que la joven no tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que realmente estaba haciendo o mejor dicho en con quien realmente lo estaba haciendo comenzó a besar y mordisquear tiernamente sus pezones. La joven se curvó bajo el cuerpo del profesor y sin quererlo intentó rozar su entrepierna con el muslo de Severus. Este rió por lo bajo y pensó que debía seguir con la tortura.

Sus manos continuaron acariciando los pechos de Hermione mientras su boca seguía deslizándose más abajo en el cuerpo de la joven. Severus llegó a la corta falda escolar y sin demorarse mucho en la misma, se la sacó a la joven.

Se irguió un momento sobre sí mismo observando lentamente el cuerpo de Hermione, semidesnuda sobre su cama.

_- Eres preciosa_- le susurró volviendo a cubrirla con su cuerpo.

La joven se sonrojó violentamente, e intentó responder a las atenciones que Severus le estaba mostrando. Sus manos vagaron entonces por el cuerpo endurecido del mortifago obteniendo gemidos y jadeos que la ayudaron a seguir. Esto era algo que no se aprendía en los libros. Severus la dejó jugar un poco con su cuerpo, maravillándose de la inocencia y el pudor que la joven era capaz de transmitir. Cuando llegó al límite de su resistencia, volvió a girar a la joven y se colocó de nuevo sobre ella. Continuó el descenso que había finalizado solamente unos minutos antes y llegó al centro de placer de la joven. Fue quitando lentamente la braguita, intentando no ponerla aún más nerviosa, mientras prodigaba continuos besos a lo largo de todos sus muslos. Hermione notó como la calida lengua del profesor rozaba su clítoris y contuvo un grito de satisfacción, agarró fuertemente la sábana entre sus manos y se preguntó si no estaría tocando el cielo con sus manos. Ella misma empezó a moverse contra Severus intentando obtener un mayor contacto. El experimentado profesor fue consciente de la excitación de su alumna y supo que si seguía esta acabaría precipitadamente. Se irguió lentamente mientras con una breves palabras hacia desaparecer su boxer mostrando un prominente miembro. Hermione lo miró con un leve rastro de miedo en sus ojos, miedo que Severus percibió al instante.

_- Si quieres puedo parar ahora_- le dijo entre susurros.

La joven negó con la cabeza y Severus agradeció mentalmente el no tener que hacer valer toda su preparación de mortifago. El adulto la miró fijamente y sin permitir que ella bajara la vista la penetró. Notó la tensión en el cuerpo de la joven cuando rompió su virginidad y calmó el dolor de la misma con dulces palabras de consuelo y besos apasionados.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no está claro para la joven, recuerda haberse perdido en una vorágine de sensaciones, tocando el cielo por momentos y pensando que nunca podría haber nada tan maravilloso. Fue consciente de que ella misma empujaba su cuerpo contra el de Severus y como después una ola de placer la invadió de arriba abajo mientras de sus labios escapaba el nombre de su amado. Severus se vino poco después y tras lanzar un hechizo limpiador sobre ambos la abrazó tiernamente.

_- Te amo_- le dijo Hermione mientras se quedaba dormida acunada por el calor del otro cuerpo.

Severus se tensó ante las palabras, pero una pequeña llama de satisfacción creció en su interior.

_- Yo también_- susurró sin saber que en ese momento Hermione ya no le oía.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hermione despertó bruscamente y reconoció las cortinas de su dormitorio en Hogwarts. Buscó en su cama el calor que sabría que no encontraría y abrazándose a sí misma se dispuso a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Reviews:

**Malu Snape Rickman:** Lo de Luna, Neville y Ginny supongo que ya lo habrás entendido a lo largo de este capítulo. Y no me odies, soy 100 HG/SS pero darle un poco de morbillo a esto tiene su aquel… saludos.

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn**No soy cruel aunque confieso que quizás se me esté pegando algo de nuestro querido profesor de pociones… jeje.

**Amsp14:** Ron y Luna una pareja interesante, pero creo que por ahora no es mi prioridad. La verdad es que tods me habéis dicho que soy mala y cruel, pero…. Por ahora aún no he matado a nadie, como Rowling, jeje. Espero que te siga gustando.

**Arashi 04:** Hermione no supo como reaccionar, para ella fue una sorpresa no solo encontrar allí a Severus sino también que el reaccionara como lo hizo. Y Severus siempre fue Severus, frío y sarcástico…

**Replika:** A mi también me da pena Snape, pero el debería aprender a escuchar a los demás y no a atacar antes de ser atacado…

**Marilar**: bueno pues ahí va el lemon. Severus de papá, es difícil de imaginar, pero celoso aún más….

**Sauce Black: **Me alegro que te guste, a mi también me pasa, lo de leer un fic e influenciarme, es más cuando escribo varios tiendo a ir hacia ideas comunes cuando estas me gustan… saludos.

Gracias por vuestros reviews.


	9. Una nueva etapa

Los personajes no son míos y creo que todos/as ya sabéis a quien pertenecen.

CONTIENE SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO

* * *

Hermione no mencionó a ninguno de sus amigos su fugaz encuentro con Severus en el jardín ni la consecuencia del mismo. Sabía que ahora debía enfrentar el futuro sola, asumir que el hijo que esperaba tendría una madre entregada pero que quizás nunca volvería a ver a su padre. A veces, creía entrever un atisbo de luz en el oscuro camino que se le habría delante, y pensaba que el hecho de que Severus ignorara que esperaba un hijo podía ser beneficioso para él. La joven sabía hasta que punto era capaz el señor oscuro de leer la mente de los demás y el propio Severus le había contado la necesidad de mantener toda su concentración para evitar que el Lord vagara a sus anchas por su mente. Quizás el embazado de Hermione no sería más que un punto débil en la dura lucha que Severus estaba manteniendo no sólo con el propio Voldemort sino también consigo mismo. 

Por otra parte, sus amigos, fueron conscientes en todo momentos del cambio que experimentó Hermione, incluso Ron, el despistado pelirrojo, se preocupó del leve rastro de tristeza que acompañaba a su amiga más a menudo de lo normal. Aún así ninguno tuvo el valor de enfrentarla, sabían que su situación era tan compleja como la de ellos mismos y tenían miedo de escuchar una respuesta que no querían oír. De todos modos, nadie le podía reprochar que su entrega a la lucha no siguiera siendo tan febril como en un comienzo y a pesar de su avanzado estado seguía estando al lado de sus compañeros de manera incomiable.

Hermione y Ginny se entregaron a una búsqueda infatigable dentro de los recuerdos del niño que vivió y ambas solían recorrerlos acompañadas del propio Harry que se sorprendía de la cantidad de detalles que a una persona se le pueden escapar en una conversación normal. Pero los regresos volvían carentes de toda la esperanza que los amigos ponían en cada una de sus partidas esperando encontrar algo que les guiara en la búsqueda del último horcrux. Los tres solían aparecer cabizbajos en la sala de menesteres donde Neville, Luna y Ron los esperaban. Aún así tenían la paciencia y las fuerzas necesarias para poder volver a narrar a sus amigos los sucesos que habían visto, esperando que estos pudieran ver de algún modo el camino que a ellos se les escapaban.

Mientras tanto la vida en el colegio seguía su curso habitual, la profesora McGonagall controlaba mucho más a todos los alumnos del colegio, ayudada en esta tarea por el flamante nuevo subdirector, el profesor Slughorn. Un hombre que había dejado claro desde el principio que el puesto que le había sido designado le iba demasiado grande. Los seis amigos se saltaban con asiduidad los controles a los que eran sometidos, pero aún así la ausencia de actividades como el Quiddicht o las visitas a Hogsmeade se les antojaban realmente insuperables.

Los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer en el castillo, vistiendo el paisaje de alrededor de una bella y fría tonalidad blanquecina. Los chicos salieron a jugar con la nieva, disfrutando por un momento de la poca libertad de la que podían disfrutar en el castillo. Hasta la mismísima caballa de Hagrid estaba vetada para ellos. La única vez que osaron acercarse el semi-gigante no sólo los devolvió inmediatamente al colegio sino que avisó a la jefa de los leones que se encargó de suministrarles un leve castigo según sus propias palabras.

Aún así el reloj del tiempo seguía su curso y la Navidad se les echaba rápidamente encima. Los jóvenes habían decidido animar a su joven amiga y entre los cinco habían conseguido encontrar un momento de reunión y decidir que comprarle a la futura mamá. Harry mencionó entonces la cálida relación que la prefecta mantenía con la jefa de los leones y que quizás esta pudiera ayudarles a elegir el regalo adecuado.

Fueron Harry y Ron los encargados de visitar a la nueva directora y al igual que la vez anterior esta no creyó que el interés de los jóvenes se centrará en preguntarle como se encontraba. Harry tuvo que aguantar un número para él demasiado elevado de preguntas personales hasta llegar al tema que en realidad les interesaba.

Los jóvenes descubrieron entonces que la seria y formal jefa de los leones estaba encantada con el nacimiento de la criatura e incluso estaba habilitando en el colegio unas habitaciones para que madre e hijo pudieran disfrutar de un poco más de tranquilidad. Era como si Hermione tuviera a su propia madre dentro de la escuela, por si fuera poco la profesora McGonagall mantenía contacto asiduo con los padres de la prefecta para informarles del estado de su hija, y por lo tanto sabía de primera mano que sus padres mandarían un set completo de silla y cochecito, algunos biberones y juguetes estas navidades de regalo a su hija. La directora había encargado expresamente una cuna de madera tallada para el recién nacido y los profesores de colegio, todos ellos informados del estado de la joven, le preparaban una gran cesta llena de juguetes, geles de baño, colonias, un peine especial, un cepillo y ropa íntima para el bebé.

Harry y Ron se miraron varias veces como queriendo cerciorarse que realmente la mujer que seguía delante de ellos era la estricta profesora McGonagall. Se preguntaron mentalmente si todos los acontecimientos seguirían su curso habitual si en algún momento llegará a saber quien era realmente el padre de la criatura. Aunque Harry era de la opinión de que la profesora McGonagall callaba más de lo que decía. Pidieron consejo a la directora, que se mostró francamente encantada de que se involucrarán de esa manera con su amiga y les dijo que se le podría comprar algo de ropa para el bebé, una mantita muy suave para cuando naciera, pero que en cualquier caso les aconsejaba comprar también algo para la joven evitando así que se sintiera desplazada por el ser que venía en camino.

Harry salió del despacho con una enorme lista de objetos necesarios para una madre primeriza y que por lo que la profesora sabía nadie iba a regalar a la joven madre. Ron avanzaba detrás de él como sumido en un trance.

_- Recuérdame que nunca tenga hijos_- le susurró a Harry al abandonar el despacho de la directora.

Harry rió en alto mientras seguía leyendo la lista. Sabía que esta noche se juntarían de nuevo en la sala de menesteres pero la presencia de Hermione dificultaría cualquier posibilidad de charla por ahora.

Los seis se juntaron de nuevo en la sala de menesteres para seguir vagando por los recuerdos de Harry e intentar analizar conjuntamente los problemas a los que deberían enfrentarse, seguían intentando averiguar cual podría ser el último Horcrux y la forma de recuperar las tazas.

_- Seguimos sin encontrar nada relevante en mis recuerdos_- les dijo Harry visiblemente derrotado.

_- No podemos rendirnos ahora_- intentó animarlos Hermione mientras acariciaba inconscientemente su barriga_- Estamos muy cerca, sólo necesitamos encontrar la pieza que nos falta y después todo será más fácil._

_- Pero aunque adivinemos cual es el último Horcurx_- empezó Neville_- Aún debemos adivinar como podemos acabar con el alma oculta en el peine._

_- E intentar recuperar las tazas_- concluyó Luna que miraba a Neville de manera sonriente.

Los seis se sumieron en un profundo silencio, sin sabe muy bien que decir ante las afirmaciones tan certeras de sus amigos.

_- Eso no es del todo cierto_- empezó Hermione tímidamente_- Podemos encontrar la forma de destruir el alma de los horcruxes._

_- Pero… tiene que ser muy peligroso_- le respondió Harry recordando la mano totalmente destrozado del anciano director.

_- Lo sé, no he dicho que fuera fácil. Pero hay un modo_- continuó mirando a todos y cada uno de sus amigos_- Aún tenemos tiempo, y podemos encontrar la forma de acabar con ellos. _

_- ¿Cómo?_- preguntó Ron que negaba visiblemente con la cabeza.

_- Sólo necesitamos acceso al área prohibida de la biblioteca. Allí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos_- finalizó poniéndose totalmente seria_- Los libros sobre artes oscuras._

Lo seis la miraron asustados, como si realmente la joven que se encontraba allí delante de ellos no fuera la prefecta de Gryffindor. Harry y Ron se miraron por un momento, pero entonces recordaron a la joven que no dudó en usar poción multijugos para obtener información este verano, la joven que engañó a varios hombres y que los convenció para robar el pensadero del despacho de la directora, y supieron que si de algún modo la joven sabía que había un método de acabar con el alma del Lord no dudaría en hacerlo.

_- Pero¿cómo vamos a acceder al área prohibida?_- preguntó Ginny visiblemente nerviosa_- No podemos pedirle permiso a ningún profesor._

_- Yo puedo entrar_- susurró la joven_- Tengo una copia de la llave del candado._

Harry y Ron se miraron adivinando quien había sido el emisor de tal regalo, sus ojos vagaron entonces por el rostro de Hermione en señal de reconocimiento. Por su parte los otros tres jóvenes se miraron extrañados, ninguno tuvo el valor de preguntar.

_- Supongo que entonces_…_-_intentó razonar Harry.

_- Entonces me encargaré de ello, intentaré buscar la forma de acabar con los posibles trozos de alma ocultos en los objetos_- explicó Hermione_- Cuando tenga los hechizos os lo comunicaré._

_- Puede ser peligroso para el que los ejecute_- razonó Ron.

_- Lo sabemos, pero alguien debe hacerlos. Escuchad no sabemos si Voldemort_-continuó sin inmutarse ante los estremecimientos de sus compañeros_- es consciente de cada trozo de su alma que es destruido, si nota de algún modo que poco a poco le queda menos alma. _

_- Eso no es importante_- la interrumpió Ron.

_- Si lo es, Ron, no podemos permitir que Voldemort averigüe lo que estamos haciendo. Eso podría levantar sus iras, y adelantar su ataque._- le explicó Hermione_- Todo debe estar perfectamente pensado. Por ahora buscaremos la forma de acabar con el alma, y cuando la tengamos pensaremos que hacer._

Los seis asintieron levemente, entre asustados y nerviosos. No dijeron mucho más y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

No hablaron más del asunto, aunque todos fueron conscientes de cómo la prefecta apareció cargada con una multitud de libros y la propia Ginny les confirmó que por las noches pasaba largas horas en su cama murmurando por lo bajo y ojeando de manera exhaustiva libros y libros.

Las Navidades llegaron al colegio y la mayoría de los alumnos se desplazaron a sus casas a pasar las fiestas con sus familias. Aún así el colegio mantuvo su habitual decoración navideña y los fantasmas se encargaron, igual que en años anteriores de amenizar las celebraciones con sus alegres villancicos.

Los Weasly fueron invitados a reunirse en el colegio con los profesores presentes y los alumnos que habían decidido no arriesgarse en un viaje a casa. Así que la mañana de Navidad los jóvenes despertaron tremendamente emocionados no sólo por los regalos que les esperaban bajo el árbol de la sala común, sino también por el familiar día que les esperaba.

Hermione se levantó más tarde de lo que acostumbraba pero ahora que tenía unos días de relax quería aprovecharlos. Entre las molestias típicas del embarazo, las clases y sus recientes estudios sobre artes oscuras, la tenían totalmente agotada. Se estiró en las escaleras que la llevaban a la sala común y se sorprendió de encontrar a todos sus amigos de pie mirándola.

_- ¡Feliz Navidad!_- corearon los cinco amigos a la vez.

Hermione sonrió alegremente y les deseó también una muy feliz Navidad. Sus amigos se movieron entonces y dejaron ver una gran cantidad de regalos que había detrás de ellos, todos para la futura mamá. Ahora Hermione no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas caprichosas se escaparan de sus ojos y tras abrazar uno por uno a sus amigos comenzó totalmente emocionada a abrirlos.

El día fue ajetreado para todos, Hermione no sólo fue engullida por los Weasly sino que tuvo que pasarse el día agradeciendo a los profesores los regalos realizados. Incluso sus amigos pasaron un buen rato ayudándola a trasladar todas las cosas a las nuevas habitaciones que le había suministrado el colegio. Así que a la hora de la comida, las cuatro mesas del comedor habían sido sustituidas por una gran mesa central, llena de buenos amigos como recalcó la profesora McGonagall en el discurso inicial.

Hermione repasó uno por uno los rostros allí sentados, sus amigos a los que consideraba su propia familia, los Weasly que trataban tanto a ella como a Harry como un hijo más, los profesores que le habían demostrado un apoyo incondicional en su situación y la nueva directora, una mujer que se había convertido en una especie de segunda madre para ella. Hasta la abuela de Neville, que había sido invitada a comer aquel día, había resultado ser una mujer más agradable de lo que muchos esperaban. Aún así Hermione mantenía en su rostro un leve deje de tristeza, echaba de menos a sus padres y a su hermana pero sobre todo echaba de menos a Severus.

**Flash Back**

Hermione se levantó lentamente el día de Navidad. Había decidido pasar sus vacaciones en el colegio a pesar de la clara oposición de sus padres, que habían insistido una y otra vez en que querían a su hija de vuelta por Navidad.

La joven intentó razonar con ellos varias veces, intentar explicarles que le apetecía mucho pasar las vacaciones en el colegio con sus amigos y disfrutar con ellos de un tiempo de ocio que en las condiciones normales del curso se le negaba. Sus padres no creyeron de todo las razones de su hija, pero dispuestos a no hacer más leña del árbol caído lo dejaron pasar.

Ahora la prefecta de Gryffindor se sentía extrañamente pesarosa de su decisión, siempre le habían inculcado la inevitable familiaridad que acompañaba a estas fiestas, y ahora a kilómetros de distancia de sus padres y hermana se preguntaba si su decisión no había sido equivocada.

Abrió los regalos que decoraban el enorme árbol de la sala común y miró la hora. Eran las nueve de la mañana, sabía que sus amigos aún dormirían hasta muy tarde así que ella tenía tiempo para dar un paseo por el castillo. Recorrió los enormes pasillos de colegio, maravillándose de la bonita decoración navideña que alegraba su paseo y saludó a varios de sus profesores a los que amablemente felicitó las fiestas. Sus pasos la llevaron entonces hasta el pasillo que comunicaba con la biblioteca, decidió encaminarse quizás encontraría algún libro que el ayudara a distraerse en el período vacacional mientras sus amigos dormían a pierna suelta. Oyó voces provenientes del final de pasillo y se tensó al observar como el profesor Snape y el profesor Dumbledore mantenían una animada charla.

Su primera idea fue la de regresar silenciosamente al pasillo central, pero en aquel momento el director la observaba fijamente mientras sonreía de manera pícara. Hermione se acercó a ambos hombres.

_- Felices Fiestas profesores_- comenzó la prefecta con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

El director le sonrío efusivamente mientras el jefe de la casa slytherin algo más circunspecto se mostró tan frío como de costumbre.

_- Si ambos me disculpan debo proseguir con mis obligaciones_- se excusó el director_- Profesor Snape. Srta. Granger._

Ambos observaron la figura del anciano perderse por uno de los pasillos laterales con su característico andar tranquilo. Profesor y alumna se miraron como intentado averiguar en los ojos del otro lo que este estaba pensando. Severus se acercó a ella.

_- Ven a mi despacho en un rato_- le susurró y partió sin ni siquiera mirarla.

La joven se estremeció ante el contacto del aliento de su profesor en su oído. Se entretuvo mirando los tapices que adornaban el colegio y diez minutos después petaba muy nerviosa a la puerta del estoico profesor de defensa. La puerta de abrió lentamente y Hermione entró en el despacho. Para variar todo se encontraba más oscuro que de costumbre, y la joven se asustó al oír la puerta que se cerraba tras ella. No le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta unas manos fuertes la voltearon y empezaron a devorar con una fiereza impropia de un hombre adulto como él la boca de su joven alumna. Hermione se dejó llevar y por un momento permitió que la noción del tiempo se perdiera en brazos de aquel hombre.

Severus la empujó entonces hacía el sofá que adornaba la sala contigua, antesala de su propio dormitorio. Ambos se sentaron el sofá y sin mediar palabra se dispusieron a disfrutar simplemente de la presencia del otro.

_- Me gusta estar aquí contigo_- rompió la joven el silencio.

_- Y a mí_- le susurró el profesor que seguía mirando el crepitar del fuego._- Tengo algo para ti._

Severus se levantó y trajo con él un pequeño paquete. Hermione no necesitó mucho tiempo para averiguar que era y con unas ansias indescriptibles, rompió bruscamente el papel con la intención de descubrir el libro que se escondía en el regalo. Severus sonrió ante la impaciencia de la joven, observando con meticulosidad el rostro de su alumna. Hermione tomó el libro entre las manos, maravillándose de la textura del mismo, sonrió mientras lo giraba y leía la portada:_ Pociones avanzadas para magos expertos._

Lo miró y sin ni siquiera pensar lo que hacia se inclinó hacia él y lo besó.

_- Me encanta_- le dijo con un hilo de voz_- Siempre quise comprarlo, pero esta es la edición de lujo._

Severus desestimó la queja de la joven con la mano.

_- Yo, en cambio no tengo nada para ti_- añadió de pronto visiblemente sonrojada.

_- Tú eres para mí suficiente regalo._

Perdieron el resto de la mañana juntos, leyendo el libro, charlando de sus cosas. Poco antes del mediodía Hermione se despidió y subió a su sala común. Oyó el jaleo típico de la gente ya levantada y tan pronto como cruzó el umbral se vio engullida por unos brazos.

_- Feliz Navidad_- gritaban Harry y Ron al unísono.

_- ¿Dónde estabas?_- le preguntó el moreno.

_-Por ahí_- respondió la prefecta de manera vaga.

_- Seguro que en la biblioteca¿no ves que trae un libro bajo el brazo?_- añadió el pelirrojo.

Hermione sonrió gentilmente, preguntándose internamente como en algún momento llegó a creer que estaba enamorada del pelirrojo.

_- Voy dejar esto arriba y ya bajo para comer._- les dijo mientras ya subía las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Un año después, Hermione estaba sola, sentada en la habitación que dentro de aproximadamente tres meses sería la de su hijo o hija. A sus pies el libro que Severus le regaló un año antes, en sus manos el único regalo que no fue capaz de abrir de todos lo que estaban bajo el árbol. No necesitaba mucho para saber quien lo había enviado.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y aguantando las ganas de llorar, empezó a romper el papel. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue un peluche, una pequeña serpiente, y con ella una pluma sumamente bella. Hermione tomó la nota entre sus manos.

"_Espero que te guste mi regalo, pude ser más original pero no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. La pluma es para ti, espero que disfrutes con ella escribiendo o por lo menos obligando al profesor Slughorn a leer tus perfectos ensayos. El peluche como supondrás es para tu hijo. Por si acaso aún puedo hacer algo bueno de él, y evito que tu hijo y el del pobretón de Weasly vaya a Gryffindor. Sé que a su padre no le va a hacer ninguna gracia el regalo, por eso me motiva más enviarlo. Déjalo jugar con él, o por lo menos cuéntale que su madre fue amada por..._

_Espero que sigas bien._

_S.S" _

Hermione lloraba copiosamente, tomó el peluche entre sus manos y sin saber cómo cayó rendida abrazada al mismo.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Amsp14:** Hermione no es rara, yo creo simplemente que va un pequeño paso por delante de los otros. Claro que han sido aceptados, creo que los amigos es lo más importante que tiene ahora Harry, y necesita apoyarse en ellos. Snape saldrá, poco a poco pero saldrá..

**Malu Snape Rickman:** Lo del medallón es una idea que surge cuando muchas personas se juntan en los foros, sinceramente el mérito no es mio pero he de reconocer que la gente se sabe los libros de memoria. Snape es como es y no podemos cambiarlo.

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **Lo de Ginny, Luna y Neville, yo creo que son importantes, Neville pudo ser el elegido, pero el Lord eligió a Harry y creo que aún tiene mucho que decir en el séptimo libro. Ginny es la séptima hija (y seguimos con sietes) y dudo que Rowling se molestará en elegir tan meticulosamente a Luna si no fuera importante. Es mi humilde opinión.

**Sauce Black: **Snape es Snape, y en la situación en la que se encuentra dudo mucho que se de de cuenta de algo.

**Tercy-S-Scloe: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, no te preocupes por lo de los reviews no es la primera vez que me pasa. Sobre Hermione y Sev no te puede contar mucho porque destriparía la historia, pero la situación que están viviendo no es la mejor para una relación que como la de ellos está empezando.

**Daynes: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, es difícil escribir un Hermione/Severus y sobre todo después del sexto libro. Espero que no te defraude lo que queda de historia.

**Replika: **Me alegro mogollón que te haya gustado el capítulo, yo tb soy de la opinión de que Ginny, Neville y Luna son importantes en el desarrollo de los hechos y espero que Rowling lo tenga en cuenta.

**Rasaaabe: **No sé si habrás quedado saturado/a al leerlo todo de golpe, pero me alegro que te haya gustado. El lemon es casi siempre lo que todo el mundo busca. Espero que me sigas leyendo, y puedas seguir enterándote de cómo va la busqueda de los Horcruxes.

Gracias por vuestros reviews. Y saludos a todos.


	10. Dobby y Kreacher

Los personajes no son míos no me pertenecen ni nada por el estilo, y no gano nada con esto sólo lo hago para divertirme.

**CONTIENE SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

Nada cambió para los jóvenes tras el paso de la Navidad. Hermione visiblemente más molesta por el avanzado estado de gestación, seguía su vida normal intentando hacer creer a sus compañeros que para ella todo estaba bien. Sus días se centraban, en preparar las clases que sabría que perdería tras el parto, en darle sentido a la lucha que ella y sus amigos seguían manteniendo no sólo contra el mundo, sino también contra ellos mismos, y sobre todo en intentar resolver la forma de eliminar el alma de Lord oculta en los horcruxes.

Hermione sabía que ella era la parte más racional de los seis, era la que debía mantener la calma, la que debía otorgar de un modo u otro una sensación de normalidad muy distinta a la que realmente existía.

Además, Hermione no volvió a saber nada más de Severus, tras su encuentro en el jardín la joven había vuelto allí varias veces, esperando encontrar la presencia de su profesor. Pero ni la noche, ni el día, le trajeron lo que ella esperaba. Su último contacto había sido el día que le había enviado el pequeño regalo de Navidad, una pequeña serpiente de peluche que descansaba ahora en la futura cuna del bebé, esperando que su futuro poseedor encontrara en él el consuelo de un padre que no está.

Los jóvenes volvieron a reunirse aquella tarde en la sala de menesteres. Todos estaban más serios que de costumbre y ni el alegre Ron era capaz ya de seguir con sus bromas tan habituales. Las excursiones por los recuerdos de Harry no habían dado sus frutos, y el pensadero era ahora utilizado por el joven que vivió para dormir sin sueños, o por lo menos sin la última noche de la vida del ex - director. Ninguno tenía ganas de empezar a hablar de nuevo, y los seis se quedaron un largo rato en silencio disfrutando solamente del saberse acompañado por muy duro que fuese el camino para ellos.

_- Esto nos va demasiado grande_- comenzó Ron visiblemente molesto por el silencio que se había impuesto entre ellos.

_- Pues entonces nosotros debemos hacernos grandes con él-_fue la clara respuesta de la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Los demás se giraron entonces para mirar a los dos amigos.

_- Estás loca_- le dijo Ron_- No podemos vencer a…_

_- No es que no podamos, es que debemos_- siguió Hermione bruscamente_- Ahora está claro que mientras temas pronunciar su nombre nunca serás quien de enfrentarte a él._

La tensión se hizo presente entonces entre los amigos. Ninguno osaba decir ni refutar ninguna de las palabras de la joven, pero tenían miedo.

_- Ya estoy acabando con el hechizo necesario para destruir el alma del Lord_- empezó Hermione sin ni siquiera mirar a sus amigos_- Dentro de una o dos semanas, tendré el conjuro preparado._

_- ¿Es peligroso?_- preguntó Neville temblando ligeramente.

_- No lo sé, nunca hemos hecho nada parecido_- le explicó Hermione

_- Tampoco habíamos hecho la poción multijugos en segundo y salió bien_- se quiso convencer Harry.

_- Esto es distinto._- le respondió muy seria la prefecta sin querer que sus amigos se hicieran ilusiones.

_- Nosotros estamos dispuesto_s- susurró Neville

Los otros lo miraron sorprendidos y sin saber muy bien a que se refería. Luna movió la cabeza a uno y otro lado.

_- Lo hemos hablado y Neville y yo nos encargaremos de destruir el alma de los objetos que encontréis_- empezó a explicar _– o por lo menos de las tazas y el peine. Sé que no somos los estudiantes modelos pero… haremos lo que nos digáis._

_- No sabemos cuales son las implicaciones de los hechos. Todos recordamos la mano de Albus el año pasado, no podemos arriesgarnos a que os pase algo_- empezó Hermione_- No podemos._

_- Escuchad, no queremos vivir en un mundo con… con … ya sabéis_- tartamudeó Neville._- Vosotros debéis estar allí con Harry y nosotros podemos ser prescindibles._

_- No lo sois_- interrumpió Ginny el discurso del hijo de los Longbottom.

_-Si lo somos, o por lo menos lo somos en ese sentido. Lo hemos pensado y creemos que somos las personas adecuadas. Intentaremos acabar con los dos Horcruxes_- sentenció muy serio Neville mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mano de Luna.

Hermione sonrió entre lágrimas y sabiendo que la decisión de ambos era inamovible les sonrió.

_-Pero aún nos queda el modo de recuperar las tazas._- sentenció Ron.

Un plop sonó entonces a sus espaldas y Dobby apareció sorprendentemente tras ellos.

_- Harry Potter, Harry Potter_- repitió varias veces_- Ha sobrado pastel de calabaza y como sé que a usted y a su amigo el pelirrojo…_

_- Ron me llamo Ron._

_- le gusta_- siguió Dobby sin dar muestras de haber oído al pequeño de los Weasly_- Pensé en traerles un trozo. Llevo más de una hora buscándolo señor._

_- Gracias Dobby_- sonrió Harry que veía el rostro risueño de Ron ante la sola mención del pastel de calabaza_- Pero creo que te lo has olvidado._

_- No señor, es Kreacher quien lo trae, pero ese elfo…. Pensar que odia al señor Potter._

Dobby no pudo continuar porque en ese momento el antiguo elfo de los Black hizo acto de presencia en la sala de menesteres cargado de varios trozos de pastel de calabaza. Su cara tan repulsiva como siempre y en su rostro el odia tan intenso que sentía por el niño que vivió.

Hermione fijó entonces su vista en ambos elfos, perdida totalmente en sus pensamientos. Tanto Harry como Ron la miraron fijamente y se preguntaron si de nuevo la joven prefecta no estaría ideando otra idea absurda sobre la defensa de los derechos de los elfos.

Dobby también se sintió estudiado, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a inclinarse ante Harry y tras mirar furtivamente a sus compañero de trabajo desapareció. Kreacher lo acompañó sin poder evitar rezongar algo por lo bajo.

Hermione seguía pensativa. Ron pasó un trozo de pastel delante de ella.

_- Herm¿Quieres un trozo?_- le preguntó esperando que no lo quisiera realmente.

_- Esa es la solución_- exclamó de pronto sin mirar si quiera a prefecto.

_- ¿La solución es comerte un trozo de pastel de calabaza?_- dijo Ron estupefacto.

_- No, la solución es Kreacher._- concluyó sonriendo.

Hermione seguía mirando fijamente el lugar donde solo unos minutos antes estaban situados los elfos domésticos y una ligera sonrisa comenzó a manifestarse en su rostro. Ahora eran los cinco amigos los que la miraban asustados, preguntándose si la joven gryffindor no se estaba volviendo loca.

_- Kreacher es la solución_- repitió lentamente.

_- Será el problema_- intentó corregirla el niño que vivió.

_- No, es la solución. Kreacher es tuyo y por mucho que te odie o que se desprecie a si mismo por hacerlo no puede evitar tener que servirte_- explicó Hermione.

_- Y pretendes… ¿qué nos traiga tarta de calabaza todas las noches?_- preguntó Ron mientras tragaba el último trozo de tarta tras mirar alternativamente a sus compañeros.

Hermione suspiró profundamente ante la conclusión del pelirrojo.

_- Lo vamos a utilizar para recuperar la taza_- sonrió mirando a sus compañeros.

_- Creo que me he perdido_- añadió Neville.

_- No eres el único_- confesó Ginny recostándose más cómodamente sobre uno de los cojines.

Hermione miró a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros preguntándose como podían no ser conscientes de la posibilidad que se estaba abriendo ante ellos. Ron seguía engullendo el último trozo de pastel, mientras Harry observaba interesado a su amiga, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si Hermione pensaba que era una buena idea, realmente tenía que serlo.

_- Podemos conseguir que Kreacher nos traiga la taza de casa de los Lestrange_-soltó de golpe la joven prefecta.

_- Si, le decimos que nos la traiga, y ala el bueno de Kreacher nos obedece y nos la trae_- ironizó Ron.

_- Pues en términos generales si_- respondió Hermione sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

Ron miró a Harry como para corroborar que no se había vuelto loco pero que Hermione si había perdido ligeramente la cabeza. Pero Ron se encontró con la mirada clara de Harry, como si realmente el joven de la cicatriz entendiera el hilo de pensamiento que tenía su amiga.

_- Pero puede ser peligroso_- respondió Harry.

_- No, realmente solo necesitamos el tiempo necesario para que Kracher sea obligado por ti a cumplir con un papel determinado_- le resumió Hermione brevemente.

_- ¿Un papel?_- preguntó Ginny empezando a comprender las ideas de su compañera de casa.

_-Si, Kreacher se convertirá en un elfo despedido, un elfo que solicitará trabajo en casa de Beatrix y Rodolphus_- siguió explicando Hermione_- Y que luchará hasta conseguirlo, una vez dentro solo debe encontrar el momento de robar la taza._

_- ¿Y si nos traiciona?_- preguntó de repente Luna que había estado visiblemente callada_- ¿Y si les cuenta a los Lestrange lo que sabemos?_

_- No lo hará_- fue Harry el que contestó antes que la propia Hermione_- Por eso Hermione habla de un entrenamiento, debo preparar a Kreacher para cumplir esta misión. Él me pertenece y por lo tanto cumplirá mis órdenes aunque odie hacerlo, aunque después se castigue por hacerlo._

_- La idea es una locura_- los frenó Ron en sus explicaciones.

_- Una locura si, pero la única que tenemos_- le respondió Hermione visiblemente molesta.

Los seis amigos se sumieron en un completo silencio, sopesando la información que Hermione les había dado. Todos sabían que los momentos que estaban viviendo no eran fáciles, pero aún así, aún a pesar de creer que estaban preparados para todo, había momentos en que sentían que las situaciones que les habían tocado vivir les superaban.

Ron se levantó visiblemente preocupado, y tras susurrar una leve disculpa salió acompañado de su hermana. Neville y Luna también se disculparon y abandonaron la sala de menesteres.

_- Les cuesta creernos_- le dijo Harry a Hermione cuando los demás ya habían abandonado la sala.

_- No, no les cuesta creernos_- le reconoció Hermione_- Les cuesta asimilar las decisiones que tenemos que tomar. Pero tampoco tenemos muchas opciones._

Harry asintió tristemente y acarició el rostro de su amiga.

_- ¿Qué te pasa Harry?_- le preguntó Hermione sin permitirle a su amigo retirar la mano.

_- Nada_- respondió Harry con la mirada perdida.

_- Puedes engañarlos a ellos Harry, pero a mi no_- sonrió la prefecta.

Harry miró a su amiga devolviéndole la sonrisa. Pocas cosas se le escapaban a la joven leona. Aún ahora preocupada por su embarazo y visiblemente cansada por las muchas horas dedicadas al estudio de las artes oscuras era capaz de preocuparse por su amigo. Harry se levantó y tras pasear por la sala se paró de nuevo y se sentó delante de Hermione.

_- Mis recuerdos no nos han ayudado_- le dijo mirándola tristemente_- Los recorrimos los tres, Ginny, tú y yo, después los analizamos los seis juntos y aún así no hemos sido capaces de averiguar en ellos nada que nos ayude._

_- No te rindas_- lo interrumpió Hermione_- Los recuerdos eran solo una posibilidad, no podíamos permitir que se nos escapara algo._

_- Pero… he estado pensando_- dijo Harry visiblemente nerviosos_- Hay un recuerdo más, uno que no hemos visto._

Hermione lo miró interrogante.

_- La noche en que murieron mis padres_- soltó Harry.

La joven no respondió solamente miró a su amigo intentando comprender la cantidad de sentimientos que ahora lo atravesaban.

_- Harry, tú… eso es muy duro_- le dijo.

_- Lo sé, pero creo que hay algo que nos puede ser de ayuda_- razonó visiblemente nervioso_- Ahora, después de haber vivido una y otra vez mis recuerdos, creo que es el momento de de enfrentarme a ello. Mi mente aisló esa noche y me la devuelve en sueños, pero siempre hay algo que se me escapa._

_- Puede ser muy difícil para ti, puede dañarte emocionalmente_- intentó razonar Hermione.

_- Hermione, sé a lo que me enfrento. En estos momentos no estoy preparado, pero lo estaré. Puede que allí encontremos respuestas a muchas de nuestras preguntas._- sonrió Harry visiblemente nervioso_- Pero querría que tú me acompañaras. Sólo tú._

Hermione no dijo nada más asintió débilmente y abrazó a su amigo. Los dos abandonaron juntos la sala de menesteres, y se dirigieron a su torre en completo silencio.

Harry no volvió a mencionar su conversación que había mantenido con la prefecta de su casa, aunque no por ello dejó de pensar en ello. Hermione era consciente de los problemas que embargaban al niño que vivió, y aunque en muchos momentos, querría correr a su lado, abrazarlo, y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía prometerle algo que sabía que no podía cumplir. Además, Harry debía lidiar con sus propios fantasmas, debía encontrar su propio camino interior para vencer los obstáculos que se presentaran en su camino. Harry se sentía muchas veces observado y siempre encontraba a su amiga pendiente de él, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y una clara determinación en sus ojos. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara la joven leona siempre estaría ahí para él.

Ron por su parte, volvía a aparecer el de siempre, aunque para nadie escapaba el hecho de que se había vuelto un joven mucho más serio y responsable. Había aprendido a aceptar los errores de los demás, y a perdonarlos sabiendo que tampoco él era un hombre perfecto. Había aceptado el hecho de haber perdido a Hermione, y tras el enfado inicial había entendido que ella todavía lo necesitaba, no como pareja pero si como amigo, y a veces se preguntaba que posición sería más importante hoy por hoy en la vida de la joven. Además se había convertido en el apoyo perfecto de su hermana, una joven que luchaba por mantenerse alejada de Harry, tal y como este le pidió por mucho que le costara hacerlo.

Luna y Neville, por su parte, seguían afianzando día a día su extraña relación, una relación que hacía sonreír a sus amigos, una relación que se mantenía fuertemente viva debido al impulso que Luna ponía en la misma. Luna luchaba, no sólo para que Neville, siguiera viendo en ella la persona adecuada para compartir la mayor parte de su tiempo, sino también para que el pequeño de los Longbottom fuera capaz de tomar las decisiones por si mismo, para que supiera sacar todo el valor que tenía escondido en su interior.

Ahora los seis amigos pasaban más tiempo juntos que de costumbre, no sólo por las noches cuando se juntaban en la sala de menesteres sino también a lo largo del día, cuando se buscaban unos a otros para poder disfrutar de algo de tiempo en común. Tenían mucho que hacer y todos ayudaban a Harry en la elaboración de la película, como a ellos les gustaba llamarlo, aunque no eran más que las instrucciones cuidadosas y elaboradas que había que proporcionar a Kreacher para que cumpliera a la perfección su papel en casa de los Lestrange.

Hermione por su parte seguía sumergida en el estudio de las artes oscuras, puliendo poco a poco los hechizos necesarios para poder llegar a destruir el alma de Lord. Además quería asegurarse que todo marchaba bien que pasara lo que pasara Luna y Neville sobrevivirían a todo esto.

Su embarazo, también avanzaba a un ritmo elevado, y ahora tendía a sentirse mucho más cansada que de costumbre. Cada día le costaba más seguir con su vida normal y rutinaria, a su estado se añadía también su creciente sensación de tristeza y ansiedad causadas ambas principalmente por su sentimiento de soledad. Había momentos en que creía que todo estaba en su contra, y que hiciera lo que hiciera no podría conseguir mejorar su vida. Se veía a si misma completamente sola intentando criar a un hijo al que no sabría como explicarle quien era su padre, o veía a su hijo solo intentando salir adelante, intentando crecer sin el estigma de haber sido el hijo de uno de los más famosos mortifagos. En estos momentos las lágrimas solían acudir raudas a inundar su rostro de llanto, pero se acariciaba fuertemente la barriga e intentaba por todos los medidos posibles hacerse fuerte. Su hijo tendría una oportunidad solo si ella se la daba, después la vida decidiría pero en principio su hijo tendría una oportunidad.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **Lo de exquisito me ha llegado al alma. Me alegro que te guste la historia. Hermione es fuerte porque debe serlo, ya no solo por ella sino también por el hijo que está esperando. Además después de leer el libro yo creo que dentro del grupo ella es la que tiene un mayor poder de razonamiento y es capaz de actuar fríamente, sabiendo en casi todas las situaciones cuales son las consecuencias de sus actos, de ahí su silencio con Snape.

**Daynes: **Me alegro que te siga gustando. Por mucho que te duelan las decisiones que puede haber tomado tu pareja es muy difícil que alguien puede dejar de amar a otro en un momento. Severus puede ser un mortifago, pudo haber sido cruel pero se supone que amó a Hermione y eso le cuesta olvidarlo.

**Malu Snape Rickman:** Primero el peque nace pronto, mas o menos en bueno ya lo leeras. Todo el mundo concuerda en que el hecho de que Severus no sepa nada es bueno para él, yo también lo creo. Pero eso no implica que tanto el mortifago como Hermione lo pasen fatal.

**Ayla: **Severus aparecerá más prometido aunque quizás no tanto como todo el mundo desea … yo también quiero un peluche de esos aunque mejor preferiría al autor del regalo para mi solita.

**Replika: **Los hombres son así, no es que Snape sea más tonto que el resto es que a veces son así. De todos modos hay que tener en cuenta que la situación de nuestro querido profesor no es la mejor para poder tomar decisiones. Se me ocurrió poner a Minerva más humana, es que a veces en los libros esa mujer me da escalofríos.

**Amsp14:** Sobre Snape, lee más o menos los reviews anteriores, él es así. Yo creo que Hermione va a sufrir o mejor dicho está sufriendo pero Snape también tiene lo suyo. Y Hermione no va a ser rechazada por sus amigos, a pesar de sus gustos… jeje.

**Carly McKinnon**No pueden estar juntos porque Snape se las ha ingeniado para complicarse la vida, hombres… Sufren, todos sufren en este fic… Hermione, Severus, Harry, Ron…. Se acerca el final.

**M.J.Minako: **Me alegro que te guste el fic… y espero que me sigas leyendo. Saludos

**Jomelie**Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic… lo de mantener las personalidades no tengo muy claro que de vez en cuando no introduzca en los personajes algo de mi propia cosecha. Espero que me sigas leyendo.

**MeilinSnape: **Pues supongo que te habrás dado un atracón si leiste los nueve capítulos seguidos. Snape piensa que el hijo es de Ron, digamos que un hombre que nunca ha sido amado por alguien cree que Hermione ya se olvidó de él y rehizo su vida a su modo, pero eso no impide que él deje de amarla.

**Rasaaabe: **Piensa que como se tome Snape lo del niño dependerá de si sobrevive o no a la lucha final… puede que ahora que cree que no tiene nada que perder arriesgue más de la cuenta.

Gracias por vuestros reviews. Y saludos a tods.


	11. Uno mas

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, todo esto lo hago para divertirme y divertir a los que me leen.

**Spoliers Sexto libro**

* * *

Febrero estaba siendo un mes especialmente duro este invierno, la nieve cubría Hogwarts de un bello manto blanco e impedía muchas veces que los alumnos pudieran disfrutar de sus actividades en el exterior. Cosa que no molestaba en demasía a los seis chicos, que este año tenían en su cabeza más preocupaciones que las que un crudo invierno podía traer consigo.

Las últimas semanas habían sido más duras de lo normal, habían pasado muchas noches en vela intentando preparar a Kreacher para su encuentro con los Lestrange, una preparación que se estaba haciendo terriblemente difícil debido al odio que el elfo mostraba por Harry y todo lo que se relacionaba con él. Sólo la presencia continua y gratificante de Dobby ayudaba en cierto modo a paliar el desanimo y la desesperación que muchas veces embargaban al grupo.

La llegada de marzo trajo una tregua al tiempo invernal e intempestivo que había gobernado Hogwarts en los últimos meses y los jóvenes pudieron disfrutar de los primeros rayos de sol que empezaban a vencer las tupidas nubes invernales.

Hermione salió al exterior sonriendo ante el contacto del cálido sol en su rostro. Suspiró profundamente y disfrutó de la sensación de libertad que emanaba en su interior. Hasta ahora no habían sido conscientes del agotamiento que sentían, fue al salir fuera, al volver a disfrutar de la belleza de los exteriores del castillo, al volver a respirar aquel aire frío y cálido a la vez cuando la joven sintió sobre ella el peso de sus horas en la biblioteca, en la sala de los menesteres, encerrada en ese gran y frío castillo. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, simplemente disfrutando del momento, sonreía vagamente, y se apuntó mentalmente el recomendarles a sus compañeros el mismo paseo que ella estaba dando en estos momentos.

No fue consciente de hacía donde iba hasta que llegó, sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer el jardín que se extendía ante ella. Suspiró tristemente al comprobar como la extensa temporada de nieve, había hecho estragos en las cuidadas flores y se maldijo mentalmente por no prever que el jardín necesitaba protección mágica para conservarse bello durante todo el año.

Meneó la cabeza tristemente, y pensó que si quizás el director estuviera vivo él mismo estaría allí recuperando las flores marchitas o provocando que el pequeño césped que las rodeaba volviera a crecer verde y fuerte. Sus manos recorrieron lentamente las piedras del muro que rodeaban el jardín, analizando en su mente cada recuerdo que el propio jardín le enviaba. Recordaba vívidamente la primera vez que Severus la llevó hasta allí, cuando ambos se recostaron en la hierba y disfrutaron del silencio y la presencia del otro. La vez que Severus colocó una bella flor sobre su pelo mientras la besaba tiernamente en los labios profundizando poco a poco el beso. Recordaba a Severus con unos guantes de jardinero arreglando tiernamente las flores como si fueran un pequeño objeto de cristal que debía ser cuidado con esmero para evitar que se rompiera. El momento en que la miraba y le pedía las tijeras de podar o la turba para añadir a la tierra. Hermione siempre se maravillaba de que no usara la magia para hacer todo esto, pero poco a poco ella misma descubrió la maravilla de trabajar uno mismo la tierra y disfrutar con lo recibido de ella.

La joven había empezado a llorar sin notarlo, estaba visiblemente sensible últimamente y cualquier recuerdo, cualquier suceso producían en ella un cúmulo de sensaciones indescifrables. Continuó andando hasta el centro del jardín y empezó a moverse alrededor observando a través de sus lágrimas todo el jardín. Percibió un movimiento en el fondo pero meneando ligeramente la cabeza lo desestimó, una sombra le había traído a Severus en sus tardes en la biblioteca, ahora no quería sentirse de nuevo así.

Su cuerpo le devolvió entonces un dolor lacerante, un agrio sufrimiento que la atravesó de arriba abajo. Hermione se curvó sobre si misma, y se fue dejando caer hasta tocar el suelo. No necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber lo que le estaba sucediendo, eran las contracciones tal y como le había explicado Poppy. La joven llevaba mal toda la mañana, sus incomodidades, su malestar en el desayuno, ahora todo tenia sentido para ella. Se sentó lentamente en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas intentando buscar su varita, necesitaba pedir ayuda. Una nueva oleada de dolor la atravesó y no pudo contener una arcada.

Severus había llegado al jardín solo una hora antes, había acudido a aquel jardín una y otra vez durante todos aquellos meses. Siempre buscaba un momento para volver, y siempre esperaba que su joven "niña" siguiera allí esperándolo. Observó como la nieve iba destruyendo poco a poco el calido jardín que Albus y él habían construido juntos, pero en estos momentos no tenía tiempo de recuperarlo, de enfrentarse a la cantidad de recuerdos que el viejo director aún despertaba en él. Aquel día llegó al jardín más por inercia que por otra cosa, esperaba que la nieve empezara ya a desaparecer y poder comprobar in situ si la larga temporada de nieve había destruido todo el jardín o solamente había ocultado bajo ella las bellas flores que lo adornaban.

Su entrenamiento le indicó que alguien se acercaba y se ocultó entre las sombras como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Observó la llegada de su princesa y notó como su corazón empezaba a latir más vigorosamente, se maldijo mentalmente al no conseguir que ni su entrenamiento como mortifago le ayudara a controlar las emociones que la joven prefecta causaba en él. La observó recorrer lentamente el jardín, curioseando con sus ojos brillantes y astutos todos y cada uno de los detalles allí presentes. La vio empezar a llorar y por un momento deseó acudir a su lado y abrazarla nuevamente decirle que todo saldría bien. Pero en ese momento el recuerdo de su último encuentro en este mismo jardín se abrió pasó en sus recuerdos y como por instinto fijó su vista en la enorme barriga que ahora ocupaba la parte delantera de Hermione. El dolor lo atravesó, deseaba que su "niña" fuera feliz, que rehiciera su vida, que encontrara a otro hombre que la hiciera feliz, pero no podía evitar sentir un dolor acerado, un dolor frío como el filo de un cuchillo que lo atravesaba de arriba abajo. El amor que sentía por ella le provocaba un deseo incomprensible de celos y posesión, pero a la vez un deseo de que fuese feliz y Severus no era capaz de lidiar con esos sentimientos en su vida.

Una lágrima amenazó con salir de su rostro, pero la contuvo maldiciéndose por su debilidad. Observó como la joven se llevaba las manos al vientre y se doblaba sobre si misma, la vio deslizarse en cámara lenta hacia el suelo y cuando la primera arcada le sobrevino, Severus supo que su "niña" estaba de parto.

Miró a ambos lados cerciorándose de que alguien más estaba allí, de que el joven Weasly al que él consideraba el padre del niño estaría lo suficientemente cerca como para ayudarla. Observó como la joven intentaba tomar la varita entre sus manos, pero esta se le deslizaba entre los dedos con el dolor de una nueva contracción. El estoico profesor no lo dudó y salió de su escondite. Corrió hacia la joven y arrodillándose a su lado la obligó a mirarlo.

- _Hermione, estoy aquí_- le dijo suavemente al oído- _Tranquila mi niña, estoy aquí. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien._

_- Severus_- susurró por lo bajo llorando de nuevo.

Severus evaluó mentalmente la situación y supo que ahora era la única ayuda de la joven. La vio tremendamente asustada, sus alegres ojos color miel reflejaban una angustia latente mientras se aferraba a su capa de mortifago. La vio romper a llorar y la abrazó fuertemente.

- _Escucha Hermione_- le dijo al oído- _Te llevaré a donde alguien pueda encontrarte, no te preocupes._

_- No, Severus alguien puede verte y eso sería peligroso_- intentó razonar ella mientras un sudor frío comenzaba ya a perlar su frente.

Severus desestimó sus palabras con una leve negación de cabeza y poniéndose de cuclillas alzó a Hermione en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Harry había estado toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto, debía revivir los recuerdos de la última noche de sus padres. Hermione lo había entendido la noche en que se lo había explicado y si el joven que vivió se había tomado su tiempo era porque no tenía aún las fuerzas necesarias para poder enfrentarse a ello. Había caminado durante parte de la tarde, aprovechando la llegada de lo que parecía una leve primavera en medio del crudo invierno. Había buscado a la joven prefecta pero no la había encontrado por ningún lado y ni Ron sabía donde podía encontrarse. Harry recordó entonces un jardín del que le habló la noche en que el joven le contó su idea de revivir el día en que se convirtió en huérfano. La joven le habló de sus flores, sus plantas y le dijo que quizás allí podía encontrar algo de paz en su difícil y ajetreada vida.

Harry recordaba vagamente el camino hacia el mismo, y se internó por la parte de atrás del castillo. Observó como la nieve que empezaba a derretirse mostraba un estrecho camino de tierra y vio unas pequeñas pisadas. Su vista se elevó entonces para observar como su odiado ex – profesor venía avanzando hacia él con su mejor amiga en brazos. Harry sacó inmediatamente la varita.

_- Suéltala_- lo retó.

Severus extremadamente preocupado por el estado de la joven que estaba próxima a desmayarse no se percató de la presencia de Harry delante de ellos. No se defendió simplemente observó la varita que lo apuntaba.

_- Está de parto_- intentó explicarle.

- _No mientas y déjala en el suelo_- siguió Harry con los ojos llenos de odio- _Cobarde._

- _Mírala bien si no me crees, está de parto, debe verla Madame Pomfrey_- razonó con Harry- _La llevamos a la enfermería y después puedes disponer de mí._

_-Cobarde_-siseó Harry por lo bajo.

Harry se acercó a la joven y comprobó que lo que decía Severus era cierto, Hermione se encontraba de parto. La joven abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al niño que vivió que por un momento fue capaz de ver el dolor no sólo del niño que venía en camino sino también por el hombre al que amaba. Hermione cerró los ojos agotada por el dolor y un cansancio extremo. Harry apuntó de nuevo a Severus.

-_Continua andando_- le espetó a su ex – profesor- _Y no hagas un movimiento en falso porque eres hombre muerto._

Nadie dijo nada más, y los tres se pusieron en camino. Severus delante con la joven Hermione en brazos y Harry detrás apuntando al cobarde mortifago que había asesinado al director de la escuela. Por un momento lo absurdo de la situación le golpeó fuertemente, el niño que vivió apuntaba con su varita a un asesino buscado por el ministerio mientras este cargaba en sus brazos a una de sus ex – alumnas, que estaba a punto de dar a luz un hijo de él, aunque no lo supiera. Harry ahogó una pequeña risa y Severus se giró para mirarlo. Harry reía ahora más abiertamente mientras movía la cabeza a un lado y a otro intentando sacarse la idea de su cabeza. Miró fijamente al hombre parado delante de él, y observó a su amiga sufriendo sobre sus brazos. Recordó el momento en que los encontró, cuando Severus caminaba decidido hacia el colegio, sin importarle que eso pudiera poner en peligro su libertad, estaba a punto de entregarse simplemente por el hecho de salvar a la joven.

- _Ahora me encargo yo_- le dijo Harry.

Severus lo miró fijamente intentando saber mentalmente lo que podía pensar el joven gryffindor.

_- Puedes irte_- añadió Harry.

El ex – profesor no se movió, siguió en el mismo sitio buscando la posible trampa en la frase del niño que vivió.

- _Snape márchate._

Harry notó como Severus leía su mente y le dejó penetrar en ella a su antojo. No tenía ganas de luchar esta noche.

-_Pues léeme la mente, eres muy hábil en ello. Pudiste matarme la noche en que mataste al director_- le espetó Harry mentalmente- _Pero no lo hiciste, no sé porque pero no lo hiciste, quizás esperas que sea el plato principal de tu amo_.

Severus no respondió, sintió el odio del joven Potter enfocado hacia él al recodarle al antiguo director y él mismo sintió el dolor de la pérdida.

- _Sé que esta noche pudiste abandonar a Hermione pero no lo hiciste-_ siguió Harry- _Estabas dispuesto a entregarte por ella. Así que te la devuelvo, desaparece Snape y hemos quedado en paz. No te aseguro que el próximo día que te vuelva a ver sea tan benévolo contigo._

Severus sonrió tristemente, aunque Harry podría a ver jurado que pudo observar como un leve deje de orgullo cruzaba su rostro. Hizo levitar a la joven hasta el niño que vivió, mientras observaba con tristeza a su joven ex - alumna.

-_Cuida de ella Potter. Y dile a Weasly que como me entere que la hace infeliz vendré desde donde esté para cobrarme esa deuda. Y sobre todo aprende a cerrar tu mente sino será vulnerable no lo olvides._

Harry y no le respondió, simplemente tomó a Hermione y comenzó a desplazarse hacia el castillo. Severus los miró desaparecer, y con el mismo sigilo con el que había aparecido sólo unas horas antes desapareció de las inmediaciones de Hogwarts.

Hermione despertó lentamente, se notaba extrañamente cansada, miró a su lado y observó una pequeña cuna con un bebé en su interior. Sonrió alegremente al recordar los sucesos del día anterior, su paseo por el jardín, sus dolores de parto, la presencia de Severus y Harry… Harry apareció de pronto en sus recuerdos y un dolor la atravesó. Giró su rostro hacia el otro lado y se sorprendió al observar al niño que vivió sentado sobre una silla mirándola fijamente.

_- Ha sido niña, una niña preciosa_- le sonrió mientras se acercaba a la ama y la besaba dulcemente en la frente.

_- Harry¿y Severus?_- preguntó asustada.

- _No lo sé, lo dejé marchar. No importa._

Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada y abrazó al joven mientras lloraba contra él.

- _Hermione, tienes una niña preciosa, tan preciosa como su madre aunque hay que reconocer que heredó algunos rasgos de su cretino padre_.- continuó Harry- _Tan pronto como le veas los ojos lo comprobarás, da la sensación de estar observando al mismísimo Snape, aunque damos gracias que no haya heredado la nariz del bastardo ._

Hermione intentó sonreír débilmente pero falló estrepitosamente y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por su rostro.

- _Escucha Mione, dentro de un rato volverán todos a ver como estás, la profesora McGonagall, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville, y todos querrán verte feliz._ – le explicó Harry- _También han estado aquí el resto del profesorado, pero Poppy te ha suministrado descanso así que se han ido como han venido. Eso sí te informo que tu hija ya ha sido presentada en sociedad y ha aprobado el exhaustivo examen del profesorado y parte del alumnado de esta prestigiosa escuela._

Ahora si que Hermione comenzó a reír abiertamente.

-_Así que mi pequeña ha superado el escrutinio del profesorado del colegio_- sonrió Hermione- _Empieza con buen pie, me pregunto si todo sería igual si supieran quien es el padre._

_- Creo que a todos nos sorprendería saber cuantas cosas puede estar callando la profesora McGonagall._- le comentó Harry- _Además, por lo que intuí en mi breve conversación con Snape, él cree que el hijo es de Ron_.- Harry miró entonces hacia la cuna de la pequeña- _Lo cual resulta verdaderamente increíble, sería la primera Weasly no pelirroja en años, es más sería la primera Weasly con pelo azabache y ojos color ónice._

- _Sería una larga historia_- se excusó Hermione.

- _¿Sabes que tu pequeña no tiene nombre?_- continuó Harry entendiendo perfectamente la disculpa de su amiga- _Creo que empezará a ser adecuado buscarle un nombre._

_- Elieen, quiero ponerle Elieen_- susurró Hermione como temiendo ofender al joven.

- _Me parece bien, me gusta_.- le sonrió Harry- _Me gusta._

_- Pues me alegro porque quería pedirte que fueras su padrino._

Harry se quedó sin palabras ante aquello. Su amiga le estaba ofreciendo lo más querido en estos momentos para ella, estaba poniendo en sus manos la vida de la hija de su más odiado enemigo tras Voldemort y se la confiaba sin ningún reparo. Harry le sonrió y la abrazó tiernamente. La pequeña comenzó a moverse inquieta en al cuna y Harry la tomó en brazos y se la acercó a su madre.

- _Creo Srta. Granger que es hora de que le des por primera vez el pecho_.- le sonrió observando el rostro Hermione mirando fijamente a su hija- _Voy a avisar a Madame Pomfrey._

Harry salió lentamente de la habitación mirando de nuevo la tierna estampa de Hermione y la pequeña Elieen gorgojeando en sus brazos.

Hermione se reincorporó a la rutina una semana más tarde, lamentando tener que dejar el cuidado de su pequeña, aún así sabía que podría verla siempre que tuviera tiempo entre clases. Su preocupación de con quien la dejaría mientras estuviera en clases se esfumaron tan rápidamente como la profesora McGonagall le explicó que todo el profesorado, incluidos Poppy y el agrio conserje habían elaborado un pequeño horario para que Elieen estuviera atendida en todo momento. Hermione se sintió inmensamente agradecida y por primera vez empezó a disfrutar plenamente de su maternidad.

Hubiera deseado que sus padres pudieran haber conocido a su primera nieta pero sabía que las circunstancias estaban en su contra y por ahora tenían que conformarse con unas pocas fotos y las cartas que tanto su hija como la directora del colegio les escribían habitualmente. A pesar de ello, Hermione no tenía muchas quejas y el cuidado y mimo constante que tanto sus amigos como el profesorado le prodigaban le ayudaban a paliar en mayor o menor medida la ausencia de sus progenitores. Además la profesora McGonagall se había convertido en una segunda madre para la joven, siempre preocupada y pendiente de las necesidades de su joven pupila.

Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeña, Flich se encontraba al lado de la cuna leyendo un cuento dulcemente a la niña. Hermione sonrió dulcemente, todos estaban francamente sorprendidos, Filch se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor niñera que la pequeña Elieen pudiera tener. El conserje demostraba una paciencia infinita con la pequeña y una ternura que los que lo conocían no eran capaces de entender, todos recordaban al irascible y huraño conserje, el hombre que amendentraba a los alumnos y aconsejaba crueles castigos al profesorado.

_- Gracias Sr.Filch_- se acercó la joven.

Filch miró dulcemente a la pequeña de nuevo y tras sonreír débilmente a Hermione abandonó la habitación. La joven tomó entonces a la niña entre sus brazos y se dispuso a darle el pecho. Miró tiernamente a su pequeña y se maravilló de lo parecida que era a su padre, sus mismos ojos negros, su mismo cabello, aún así conservaba los rasgos de Hermione y por lo que sus amigos le decían entre risas era tan agradable como la prefecta, y se alegraban de que no hubiera heredado el agrio carácter de su padre.

**Flash Back**

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá de la salita previa a la habitación de Severus. La joven estaba visiblemente nerviosa, estaba estudiando concienzudamente para los exámenes finales, seguía teniendo numerosas dudas morales sobre su relación con Severus y las más frecuentes ausencias de este para acudir a extrañas misiones de Voldemort no ayudaban. Severus había notado la tensión en la joven a lo largo de la doble clase de pociones que habían tenido. Así que tan disimuladamente como había podido la había citado allí a aquella hora.

Hermione llegó y como de costumbre dijo sutilmente la contraseña y tras comprobar que nadie más se encontraba en el corredor se introdujo en la sala previa al dormitorio de su profesor. Ahora sentada en el sofá y visiblemente nerviosa se estrujaba la falda fuertemente.

Severus entró despacio en su habitación y se paró un momento en el medio de la misma observando a la nerviosa joven que lo miraba con los ojos anegados de llanto. Posó sus ensayos para corregir en la gran mesa de roble al lado de la chimenea y se sentó al lado de Hermione en el sofá. La atrajo tiernamente hacia él.

_- ¿Qué sucede mi "niña"?_- le preguntó tan dulcemente que Hermione lo miró como para comprobar que realmente se trataba del cretino profesor de Defensa.

_-Nada_- respondió Hermione.

- _Si no pasara nada no estaríamos aquí. Estás muy tensa¿es por los exámenes?_- insinuó dulcemente.

_- Si y no._

Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tenía que sincerarse con él, decirle lo que le pasaba.

_- Es por nosotros_- empezó sin permitir que Severus la interrumpiera_-Estoy a gusto contigo y no me planteo el ver la vida sin ti Severus, pero… tampoco soy capaz de verla contigo._

Severus intentó hablar pero la joven lo desestimó con una mano y no se lo permitió.

_- Si alguien se entera a ti pueden despedirte y a mi expulsarme. Tú habrías estado liado con una asquerosa sangre sucia _– siguió sin siquiera respirar_- Lo cual creo que no le hará gracia a Voldemort_,_ ni a tus "amigos". Aunque contarles a los míos lo que siento por ti tampoco es que sea fácil. Si saben que el director lo sabe, porque lo sabe, y no ha dicho nada también le puede causar problemas._

Severus se levantó y tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos que comenzó a calmarse lentamente.

_-Aún hay muchos más problemas que los que tú has visto, pero… quiero estar contigo, no sé porque ni como pero sé que no quiero perderte_- comenzó Severus mirándola a los ojos_- Sé que soy un hombre mayor, no muy agraciado y tremendamente desesperante pero… tú me haces cambiar, cuando estoy contigo soy distinto y eso me gusta. Sé que nuestra relación es un problema constante, pero creo que si ambos luchamos por lo que tenemos algún día podremos volver la vista atrás y reírnos de estos momentos._

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y poniéndose de puntillas besó dulcemente a Severus en los labios. Este la atrajo más hacia sí y profundizando el beso la fue llevando hasta el sofá.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hermione miraba ahora a su linda pequeña dormida sobre su regazo, y supo que Severus tenía razón, no importaba donde estuvieran ahora, su amor había dado un fruto maravilloso. Una hija que tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz en un mundo libre por el que sus dos padres estaban luchando. 

**

* * *

Reviews: **

**Sauce Black: **Me alegro que te guste el fic. La oscuridad que le doy al fic se debe a que creo que el séptimo libro será así lleno de misterios, al fin y al cabo a la autora aún le quedan muchos misterios por revelarnos.

**Malu Snape Rickman**Ahora que ya habrás leído el capítulo 11 no echarás tanto de menos a Severus, la verdad es que tal como esta orientado el fic a veces se me hace difícil introducirlo en la historia… espero que te siga gustando. Y me encanta la pareja Luna/Neville.

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn**Yo también echo de menos a Snape… pero ya veis que la espera para volverlo a ver no ha sido muy larga. Kreacher como siempre una incógnita.

**Colibr: **Una confidencia a mi también me gustan los finales felices… Te debiste dar un verdadero atracón si leíste todos los capítulos seguidos, ya verás como evoluciona la relación de Snape y Hermione y la de Harry y sus queridos Horcruxes.

**Marla: **Me alegro que te guste, yo también soy de la opinión que de una forma u otra Severus es inocente. La historia en si tiene 17 capítulos. Sobre lo del bebé y Severus, que he de decir que es algo que me comentáis tods, pensad que el pobre Snape tiene ya bastantes cosas en la cabeza como para echar cuentas de cuando nacerá el niño.

**Jomelie: **Gracias por tu review… yo seré un poco menos extensa. Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia. Sobre los personajes, intento que se parezcan más o menos a los que describe Rowling, al fin y al cabo cada uno tiene una personalidad muy definida, pero aún así no puedo evitar que a veces se me cuelen caracteristicas propias mias. Sobre Severus, si ya has leído este capítulo ya sabrás que vuelve a aparecer.

**MeilinSnape**Yo también extraño a Snape pero necesitaba este capítulo de transición. Sobre Neville tengo la impresión de que va a ser importante para la autora, y yo creo que es más valiente de lo que realmente creemos.

**Carly McKinnon**Snape es como es… frío y calculador, da la sensación de que no pierde el control por ningún pretexto pero yo me niego a pensar que no tiene un pequeño corazón que le late en el interior. Sobre Kreacher es solo una idea, se quedó en el castillo, obedece a Harry ciegamente (aunque no quiera) y es una opción.

**Amsp14**No te preocupes a mi la página tampoco me enviaba reviews, e iba a fanfiction y los tenía una locura. Hermione siempre ha sido no sólo la parte racional de la historia sino la que en todo caso tiene la mente más privilegiada, o la que se molesta en usarla. Ya verás pronto al bebé.

Gracias por leerme y saludos a tods.


	12. Todo sigue su camino

Disclaimer los personajes no son míos, no me pertenecen no gano nada con ello.

**SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

* * *

Hermione se reunió aquella noche con sus amigos en la sala de menesteres, hacia sólo dos semanas que había dado a luz pero sabía que no tenía tiempo como para posponer todo por lo que habían luchado a lo largo de estos meses. Al principio la pequeña fue la alegría de la reunión, pero Hermione se alegró cuando observó que se dormía acunada por el calor de sus brazos y la depositó en una cómoda cuna que se materializó en la sala ante un único pensamiento de la prefecta.

- _Es hora de continuar_- empezó mientras arropaba a su hija- _No debemos perder más tiempo._

_- Ya hemos empezado_.- le dijo Harry- _Kreacher se despidió del castillo hace dos días. Y Dobby nos ha confirmado que ha entrado a trabajar con los Lestrange._

_- Parece ser que Beatrix le agradeció su vuelta, siempre lo consideró leal a su causa_- siguió Ginny que también había estado presente el día que Dobby explicó todo eso a Harry.

- _Si, le ayudó a entregar a su primo, a su propio amo_.- la voz de Harry mostraba una ira perfectamente controlada- _El caso es que si hemos hecho el trabajo bien…_

- _Confiamos en que Kreacher cumpla con su cometido en breve_.- concluyó Ron.

- _Entonces ahora no nos queda más que esperar_- explicó la prefecta- _Tengo los hechizos preparados, cuando tengamos los dos objetos, decidiremos el día-_ esto último lo añadió mirando a Luna y Neville que asintieron levemente.

- _Nos queda algo más_ – los interrumpió Neville_- No quiero ser pesimista pero por las charlas que hemos mantenido deduzco que si no tenemos todos los horcruxes es como si no tuviéramos nada._

Todos se miraron tristemente, sabían que las palabras de Neville eran ciertas, por mucho que destruyeran todos los horcruxes que conocían si no eran capaces de dar también con el último su lucha sería en vano. Harry miró entonces a Hermione fijamente y la joven recordó entonces su conversación pendiente sobre la noche en que Harry fue marcado para siempre por Voldemort.

- _Seguimos en ello, aunque nuestros viajes por las memorias de Harry no han dado el fruto esperado, no perdemos la esperanza de encontrar una pista en algún lado_- explicó Hermione.- _Pero debéis confiar en nosotros._

Harry sonrió a sus amigos, Hermione les había intentado dar una explicación sin decirles realmente nada. Había intentado salirse por la tangente, evitando la posibilidad de que alguien más quisiera acompañarlos en el viaje a través de la noche más trágica de su vida. Sabía que Harry quería que sólo fuera ella su única acompañante, no lo entendía pero lo aceptaba.

Los demás asintieron y todos juntos se levantaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Hermione no los acompañó sino que se dirigió al cuarto de su hija y acostó a esta en su cuna. Harry la esperaba a la salida.

_- Estaré preparado_- fue lo único que le dijo.

- _Avísame y yo también lo estaré._

Harry le sonrió tristemente y besándola en la frente se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Harry no volvió a mencionar sus intenciones a la joven prefecta hasta una semana más tarde cuando en el descanso de una clase doble de pociones le preguntó si esa noche estaría preparada para acompañarlo. Hermione le dijo que no tendría problema sólo que necesitaban confiar en alguien más, porque Elieen tenía que quedar con alguien y sabía que a aquellas horas a ningún profesor le colaría una disculpa de estudio.

Aquella noche Harry llegó al dormitorio de la pequeña con el pensadero bajo su capa y los dos Weasly menores tras él.

- _Se lo he contado_- le dijo a Hermione- _Creo que ellos podrán cuidar de Elieen por unas horas._

Hermione sonrió, supo aquella misma tarde cuando le dijo que debían confiar en alguien más que Harry elegiría a Ron pero ante la posible falta de habilidad del pelirrojo para cuidar de la pequeña, Hermione supuso que Harry se haría acompañar también de Ginny. Hermione miró a Harry.

- _¿Estás seguro?- _le preguntó.

_- Totalmente_- le respondió el niño que vivió.

Hermione dejó a su hija en brazos de Ginny que la miraba con unos celos mal disimulados por ser ella la elegida y no la pelirroja. Ron por su parte miraba asustado como el niño que vivió vertía algunos de sus recuerdos en el pensadero, por muchas veces que viera hacer a su amigo eso, siempre le parecía algo tremendamente desagradable.

- _Si viniera alguien les decís que tuve que ir a la biblioteca_- les dijo Hermione- _Y sobre todo, esconded el pensadero._

Harry y ella se tomaron de la mano y tras mirarse una vez más se sumergieron en la noche en que todo empezó.

La joven se encontró de repente en una cálida habitación donde una joven pelirroja acunaba entre sus brazos tiernamente a su hijo que tan rebelde como era ahora se negaba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Un hombre con unas gafas redondas observaba la escena desde la puerta sonriendo ante los intentos de su esposa por conseguir que el pequeño les permitiese aunque solo fuera unas horas de paz.

Harry parado en medio de la habitación lo observaba todo fijamente, sus ojos acuosos, y sus puños tan cerrados sobre sí mismos que la joven prefecta pensó que se clavaría las uñas en las palmas si seguía así. Hermione se acercó a él lentamente.

- _Si es muy duro, podemos regresar_- le dijo.

Harry no le respondió directamente, solamente negó con la cabeza y se retiró a un lateral donde acompañado de su mejor amiga se dispuso a presenciar, de manera consciente el asesinato de sus padres. Los dos se sentaron a esperar, sabían que aquella era la fatídica noche.

Hermione observó como su compañero se mostraba visiblemente tenso, y por un momento entendió porque no quería compartir esto con nadie más sabía que todo era demasiado duro para él. Su mano se deslizó entre las de su amigo y este disfrutó del contacto, miró a Hermione fijamente y se maravilló de lo mucho que quería a su amiga. Durante un segundo volvió a él su reacción cuando se enteró de quien era el padre de su hijo, su rechazo, y las duras palabras que le dirigió. Mentalmente se alegró de haberlo superado, y supo que algún día tendría que ser más leal con su amiga y pedirle perdón. Su relación se había afianzado tras ello y Harry se preguntaba ahora como podría haber sobrevivido sin ella, entrevió la maravillosa mujer de la que se había enamorado su ex –profesor y se lamentó de que Ron no hubiera sido capaz de percibir la verdadera Hermione que latía bajo su fachada de ratón de biblioteca.

La joven se sintió observada y miró fijamente a su amigo. Harry le sonrió y sin mediar palabra la abrazó. Hermione se dejó abrazar, ella también estaba falta de cariño en estos momentos y aunque Harry creyera que no, Hermione podía llegar a entrever por lo que estaba pasando el niño que vivió.

Un ruido en la parte baja de la casa los sobresaltó y se separaron, Lily posó al joven Potter en la cuna y sacó su varita, James se colocó junto a la puerta. Harry pudo observar el miedo plasmado en el rostro de sus padres y supo que sabía a que se enfrentaban. Los pasos retumbaban en la escalera y los jóvenes observaron la capa del Lord moviéndose acompasadamente cerca de la puerta.

James fue el primero en caer tras la hilaridad de Voldemort que no ocultó su placer por la muerte. Harry había empezado a llorar, pero a pesar de ello no despegaba su vista ni un minuto de las crueles escenas que se desarrollaban delante de ellos. Hermione seguía acariciando por inercia la mano de Harry aunque ella misma sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar.

Lily se colocó entonces delante de la cuna del bebé, protegiendo con su cuerpo a su hijo.

- _No te quiero matar Evans_- siseó el Lord- _aunque seas una sangre sucia te perdonaré la vida. Sólo quiero a tu hijo._

_- No_- fue la única palabra que escapó de los labios de Lily.

- _No seas tan insensata como tu querido marido. Sólo quiero a Harry_- repitió mientras levantaba su varita.

Lily temblaba visiblemente pero eso no le impidió continuar firmemente colocada frente a la cuna. Voldemort se lamentó por lo bajo como si Lily estuviera haciendo algo realmente molesto para él.

- _Apártate._

Pero Lily seguía impertérrita.

- _No quiero matarte._

Lily negaba con la cabeza buscando en los gorgojeos nerviosos de su hijo tras ella el valor necesario para vencer el miedo que la estaba desbordando.

_- Evans, sólo quiero a tu hijo_- le repitió ya visiblemente enojado Voldemort._- Maldita._

Voldemort levantó la varita y una luz verde salió de la misma, Lily cayó al suelo tiesa. El Lord pasó por encima de su cadáver como si no fuera más que un animal. Harry se levantó entonces de donde estaba sentado y se lanzó contra el Lord con una ira y un dolor visibles. Hermione intentó calmarlo, era importante ver porque Harry había sobrevivido cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

El Señor Oscuro se acercaba lentamente a la cuna, sonriendo vilmente. Harry miró una vez más a Hermione y fijó su vista en su otro yo. El niño sonreía ajeno al drama que se desarrollaba a su alrededor y extendía una de sus manitas hacia el Lord deseando que este lo izase y lo liberase de la cárcel que para él era su cuna.

Voldemort levantó su varita, y apuntó al niño que vivió.

-_Puede que algún día debas decidir mi destino_- rió.

Una luz salió de la varita e impactó contra el Harry bebé que dolorido se llevó la mano a la frente mientras comenzaba a llorar. La zona donde estaba el Lord se vio envuelta en un ligero humo, y un hedor acre se extendió por el ambiente. Harry no necesitaba ver nada más. Tiró ligeramente de la joven.

_-Ni una palabra de esto_- le susurró mientras ambos volvían al pensadero.

Tanto Ron como Ginny los miraron visiblemente preocupados, Hermione y Harry no mostraban un muy buen aspecto. Hermione negó ligeramente con la cabeza intentando evitar con ello que los Weasly hicieran alguna pregunta al niño que vivió. Harry esbozó una falsa sonrisa y con una disculpa salió por la puerta.

_- Todo a su tiempo_- les dijo Hermione al saberse observada por ellos_- Ahora no es el momento._

Ron y Ginny no dijeron nada más, y abandonaron la habitación poco después del niño que vivió. Hermione comprobó que su pequeña dormía plácidamente en su cuna y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar.

La prefecta buscó a Harry varias veces en los días posteriores, pero el joven siempre la despedía con una sonrisa franca. Sabía que la joven tenía razón y que llegaría el momento en que tendría que enfrentar todos estos sucesos, pero en estos momentos no se encontraba con fuerzas. A veces tenía la impresión de que Hermione sabía algo más de lo que decía, o que creía saber algo. Harry alabó su paciencia y como si de un fantasma fuera continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo a lo largo de los enormes pasillos del castillo.

Ron y Ginny por su parte estaban visiblemente preocupados por Harry, no sabían que podía haber ocurrido aquella noche en los recuerdos de Harry pero intuían por el estado catatónico al que había convertido a su amigo que algo desagradable se derivaba de todo esto. Además, Luna y Neville desconocedores de la dura noche del niño que vivió les preguntaban continuamente si algo había ido mal, si las cosas se habían torcido, algo a lo que los dos hermanos Weasly no sabían contestar.

Por su parte Hermione se mostraba hermética, y silenciosa, no podía explicarles a sus amigos lo que había visto en aquella noche. Debía ser Harry el que los enfrentara, no sólo a ellos, sino también a sus recuerdos. Miró una vez más a Ginny que la observaba silenciosa y por una vez deseó poder quitarle el sufrimiento que se le avecinaba. Suspiró quedamente e intentó volver a concentrarse en sus ensayos de pociones.

**Flash Back**

_- Él no es como crees_- empezó Hermione_- Lo has juzgado injustamente desde el principio y te has equivocado de pleno._

Severus la miró fijamente. Ambos habían pasado una agradable tarde de sábado juntos aprovechando que los demás estaban en Hogsmeade, habían estado charlando y tomando unas tazas de chocolate caliente. Ahora habían empezado a hablar de Potter y Hermione estaba echando en cara a Severus su actitud a lo largo de estos años.

_- Él no es como su padre, ni como su padrino. Es Harry. Sirius cometió el mismo error que tú y creyó ver en él a James_- le explicó la joven_- Aún recuerdo su cara de desilusión cuando entendió que Harry era él mismo, no el recuerdo de su viejo amigo de colegio._

_- Los Potter y yo no nos llevamos bien_- se defendió Snape.

_- Eres tan infantil como él, permitiendo que algo que sucedió en tu juventud y que nada tiene que ver con Harry te esté carcomiendo por dentro._

_- Él no me soporta_- continuó Severus.

_- Le has dado motivos para hacerlo, a él y a la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts_- atacó Hermione visiblemente molesta

La joven se levantó visiblemente molesta ante la falta de razonamiento del profesor, no quería discutir con él así que lo mejor era irse. Severus la tomó del brazo poco antes de que llegara a la puerta.

_- Es mi mejor disfraz_- empezó mirando seriamente a su "niña"_- El Señor Oscuro no había muerto y volvería. Sabía que debería regresar a él algún día, sabía que debía ser de nuevo Severus Snape el cruel y vil mortifago, la mano derecha del peor mago de todos los tiempos. No podía llegar junto a él y decirle que había sido profesor en Hogwarts, que mis alumnos me adoraban y que durante años me gané el respeto del joven Potter._

Hermione asintió intuyendo en las palabras de Snape mucho más de lo que este decía.

_- Adoré a hijos de mortifagos porque era lo que tenía que hacer, y preparé meticulosamente mi coartada_- siguió _– Era mejor dejar de sentir si algún día tenía que volver a ser el hombre que había sido, cerré mi corazón en una coraza y arrojé mi conciencia lejos de mi. No podía permitir que el dolor de ser tan despreciable me venciera. No sé porque tú venciste mis barreras pero agradezco tu presencia en mi vida. Aunque no lamento ninguna de las decisiones que tomé en estos últimos 16 años, puede que las de antes sí pero no las de ahora._

Hermione lo abrazó tiernamente intentando comprender lo dura que había sido la vida de Severus durante estos años. Quería que ese hombre tuviera una oportunidad, quería que ellos mismos pudieran tener una oportunidad. Ambos acabaron de nuevo sentados en el sofá disfrutando de la mutua compañía, de sentirse acompañados. Severus respiró profundamente percibiendo el aroma del pelo de Hermione, una aroma que lo tranquilizaba.

_- Harry tendrá que lidiar con problemas mayores que los que yo pueda darle_- le dijo a la joven_- Su destino es muy negro, tan negro como ha sido su pasado._

La tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente.

_- No sé porque, pero Albus está distinto, sabe algo de Harry que los demás no sabemos, no sé lo que es pero creo que vuestro amigo os necesita. Pasé lo que pasé deberéis estar con él. _

Hermione no respondió pero se sorprendió de la seriedad usada por Severus, era la primera vez que se mostraba preocupado por Harry y la joven estaba visiblemente asustada.

**Fin Flash Back**

Seguía sentada en la biblioteca, dándole vueltas a la pluma entres sus manos, incapaz de concentrarse en el ensayo que tenía delante. Quizás porque sabía cual era el secreto que guardaba el anciano director, quizás porque ahora sabía que todo podía tener un final inesperado.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Replika:** Me alegro de que te siga gustando. Yo tb tuve problemas con fanfiction la semana pasada, no me llegaban los reviews de la gente y esta semana también tuve problemas para subir el nuevo capítulo. Yo no tengo predilección por niños o niñas, es sólo que en esta situación me pegaba más una pequeñaza. De todos modos debe ser curiosa la imagen de Severus perdiendo la cabeza por su pequeña.

**Jomelie:** Lo del nombre de la peque lo eligió la joven para que se pareciera al nombre de la madre de Snape. Sobre el jardín a mi también me gustó la idea de que Severus pudiera llegar a pensar en jugársela por sacar a la joven de la situación que se encontraba. Y sobre Ron, no lo puse de padrino porque sus sentimientos con Hermione no son muy claros y así no se lían más.

**MeilinSnape: **Me alegro que te haya gustado la idea de que fuera niña, era algo que pensé durante mucho rato, si niño o niña. Creí que sería interesante que se pareciera a Severus, a ver si así el bueno del hombre se entera de algo.

**M.J.Minako: **Y yo espero que tú me sigas leyendo… saludos.

**Marla:** Minerva es muy parecida a Albus aunque con un carácter distinto así que sabe más de lo que cuenta, es así. Sobre el nombre supongo que a nadie se le ocurrió pensar porque se llamaba así la pequeña, piensa que están en medio de una guerra y tienen demasiados problemas como para analizar cada cosa.

**amsp14: **La escena de Harry y Severus fue la que más me costó escribir principalmente porque no sabía si hacer que Hermione ayudara a Severus o fuera el propio Harry el que lo dejara ir. En todo caso, yo creo que de algún modo a lo largo del próximo libro Harry se ira dando de cuenta de que Severus esconde demasiadas cosas… La niña, es Snape, Snape…

**Malu Snape Rickman: **Severus cree que la hija es de Ron, recuerda que los vio besarse en el tunel. Además el tiene una baja estima de si mismo, lo cual no ayuda, porque cree que Hermione lo uso y ahora prefiere al joven Weasly. HOMBRES!

**Carly McKinnon: **Severus no leyó la mente de Harry en su último encuentro, llevaba a Hermione en sus brazos y estaba demasiado preocupado por ello como para preocuparse por Harry. Además es Snape es tierno y encantador, cuando quiere, pero eso no impide que su situación lo convierta en una persona fría y calculadora. Cuestión de supervivencia.

**Rasaaabe: **No te preocupes, la semana pasada el fanfiction también me dio a mí problemas. Sobre Severus lee los reviews anteriores.

Gracias por leerme y saludos a tods.


	13. Nos faltan respuestas

Disclaimer los personajes no son mios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. No gano nada con esto.

**TIENE SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

Abril había traído los primeros rayos de sol de aquel año y la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts o los pocos que aún quedaban en el colegio estaban disfrutando de ellos en los exteriores del castillo. Hermione había salido poco después de comer a dar un paseo con su pequeña, pero cuando observó que esta se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de atención de todos los alumnos que pululaban por allí decidió volver al interior. Para Ron y Harry, y para ella misma conocedores de quien era el padre era visible el tremendo parecido entre la pequeña y su progenitor, y tenía miedo que alguien suspicaz lo descubriera también. Sabían que en la casa de las serpientes todavía se encontraban hijos de mortifagos, que no portaban la marca de los fieles de Voldemort pero que se podían considerar afines a él.

La joven entraba en el colegio cuando se encontró a sus cinco amigos que subían de las cocinas tomando un segundo postre. Sonrieron a la joven y Harry sacó Elieen de su cochecito haciendo las delicias de la pequeña que reía feliz en el colo de su padrino. Juntos subieron hacia hacía el cuarto de la pequeña, Hermione la tumbó entonces sobre su cuna, sin prestar atención en los ruidos de protesta que emitía la pequeña Elieen. Los seis amigos se sentaron en el medio de la habitación.

_- Seguimos en el punto de partida_- dijo Ginny mirando distraídamente por una de las ventanas que decoraban la soleada habitación.

Hermione miró a Harry sutilmente pero el niño que vivió negó levemente con la cabeza.

_- Sabemos mucho más que antes_- empezó Hermione_- Tenemos el peine, Kreacher nos conseguirá la taza_- siguió sin mucha seguridad_- y conocemos los hechizos necesarios para derrotar al alma de Voldemort._

Pero los allí reunidos no que creían tan vehementemente las palabras de la joven prefecta, habían visto la duda instalada en sus ojos y sabían que todavía quedaba un duro camino por recorrer.

_- Aunque todo saliera bien, aún nos quedaría por encontrar el último horcrux_- le recordó Ginny.

Hermione miró fijamente a Harry, como pidiéndole que fuera él, el que tomara las decisiones, pero el joven Potter no podía o no quería estar preparado para ello. Un silencio tenso se instaló entonces entre los amigos, Ron y Ginny sabían que había algo que Harry y Hermione les ocultaban, algo que habían averiguado en la noche en que los padres de Harry habían sido asesinados, algo que ambos amigos se afanaban en encubrir meticulosamente. Neville y Luna se encontraban más extrañados aún, no sabían nada del reciente viaje en los recuerdos del niño que vivió pero ambos eran conscientes no sólo de los cambios operados en el propio Harry sino también en la joven prefecta de Gryffindor.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cuna de su pequeña, buscando en ella la tranquilidad que últimamente se le resistía. Miraba fijamente a su hija que dormía plácidamente en su cuna. A veces lamentaba que hubiera sido ella la elegida por Harry para compartir aquella fatídica noche. Esa confianza la obligaba ahora a cargar con un secreto tan doloroso como relevante.

Un ruido a su espalda las sobresaltó. Dobby se encontraba en el medio de la sala con una gran sonrisa en su extraña cara.

_- Harry Potter, Harry Potter_ - dijo mientras se inclinaba ante Harry_- Dobby se alegra de poder saludarlo personalmente, hacia tiempo que no lo veía señor, el trabajo en la cocina nos tiene locos a los elfos Harry Potter. A lo demás debemos ocultar la marcha de Kreacher, pero… todo salió bien_- siguió hablando tan rápidamente como solía hacerlo_- Kreacher ha vuelto, Harry Potter, y todo salió correctamente. Le dije que si yo…._

Harry lo interrumpió intentando entender las palabras atropelladas y alegres del solicito elfo.

_- Dobby por favor¿puedes ser más explícito?_- le preguntó sutilmente Harry mientras observaba la curiosidad en el rostro de sus compañeros.

_-Kreacher, Harry Potter, Kreacher ha vuelto y ha cumplido el encargo_- resumió con una clara muestra de felicidad en su rostro.

_­- Kreacher ¿ha cumplido su encargo?_- le preguntó Harry visiblemente interesado.

_- Si, Harry Potter, Kreacher ha cumplido su encargo, es lo que quiero decirle desde hace rato, Harry Potter, sus deseos han sido cumplidos._- explicó Dobby extrañándose de las dudas del niño que vivió.

_-¿Y donde está?_-le preguntó Harry apresurado.

_- Detrás suya, Harry Potter, detrás suya._

Harry se levantó y se giró, observando al viejo elfo doméstico de los Black. Su rostro mostraba el característico odio que siempre reflejaba para Harry mientras esperaba con sus manos estiradas, portando en ellas un objeto oculto en un paño aterciopelado. Se acercó lentamente, arrastrando sus desnudos pies como si le costara hacer lo que realmente estaba haciendo y con su habitual desprecio entregó bruscamente la taza al niño que vivió, que tuvo que moverse rápidamente para evitar que el último objeto de Helga Hufflepuff se hiciera añicos contra el suelo. Harry lo destapó lentamente, con un respeto casi reverencial, temeroso de lo que pudiera esconderse bajo aquella tupida tela de terciopelo rojo. Su vista se posó en una hermosa taza, blanca como la nieve y decorada con intricados dibujos dorados y plateados que le conferían una belleza extraordinaria. La tomó entre sus manos, por la estrecha asa que la misma poseía en su parte derecha y se maravilló de la forma en que las líneas doradas y plateadas reflejaban la luz que le llegaban. Oyó un suspiro proveniente de los cinco amigos colocados detrás de él y supo que ellos también estaban maravillados por la belleza de la misma.

Sus manos se giraron entonces y comprobó las dos letras engarzadas en la base de la taza: HH, y sonrío ante lo que ello significaba.

_- ¿Había alguna taza más en la casa?_- preguntó a Kreacher que seguía parado delante de él.

_- Si Señor_- le respondió con un deje de sorna en la voz como si la pregunta le resultara absurda_- Pero, ninguna de las características que usted solicitó._

_- Bien, puedes retirarte_- continuó Harry a quien la presencia del elfo se le hacía muy molesta.

_- Encontraré el modo de confesar esto_- le dijo antes de marchar_- Y mis verdaderos amos me compensaran y podré volver a su casa._

Harry no respondió simplemente quedó mirando el lugar donde momentos antes estaba el que se suponía era un elfo de su propiedad.

_- Harry Potter, no se preocupe_- intervino Dobby_- Yo lo vigilaré._

Dobby desapareció también de su vista y los seis amigos se quedaron solos.

_- Creo que deberíamos llevarla con el peine_- sugirió Hermione.

_- Te acompañamo_s-dijeron Ron y Ginny.

Harry asintió sin decir nada más y los tres amigos abandonaron la habitación rumbo a la sala de los menesteres. Hermione observó a Luna y Neville que cada día más unidos, permanecían allí mirándola fijamente.

_-Creo que por hoy ya hemos tenido suficientes emociones_- les dijo la prefecta_- Mañana será otro día._

Los dos amigos entendieron y tras despedirse de madre e hija abandonaron la habitación dejando a Hermione sumida en sus más tristes pensamientos.

Su hija gorgojeó en la cuna y la prefecta la tomó entre sus brazos disfrutando del cálido contacto del cuerpo del bebé con el suyo propio. La pequeña abrió entonces sus profundos ojos negros y los clavó en su madre que la miró sorprendiéndose de lo parecidos que eran a los de su padre. Recordó la cantidad de veces que disfrutaba perdiéndose en las negras ónices de su ex – profesor intentando, muchas veces averiguar, los sentimientos que este ocultaba. Aún recordaba el brillo pícaro que se posaba en ellos cuando bromeaba con la joven, o el oscurecimiento y profundidad que adquirían en momentos de pasión.

Sabía que todo esto se le estaba haciendo muy cuesta arriba, su hija tenía poco menos de un mes pero su madre ya sabría que pronto tendría que dejarla para enfrentar su propio destino al lado del niño que vivió, un destino que quizás la condenara a no volver a verla.

Hermione observó la luna llena, imperiosa sobre el cielo, poderosa…se preguntó como estaría Remus esta noche y por un momento su vista se posó en los alrededores del castillo buscando al joven licántropo o quizás algo que ella misma se negaba que añorara. Cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente, colocó a su hija ya dormida de nuevo en su cuna y se dirigió a su cuarto contiguo al de la pequeña. Se tumbó sobre la cama, sabedora que esta noche como tantas otras el sueño tardaría en llamar a su puerta.

Sus pensamientos siempre recorrían el mismo camino y una y otra vez se veía recordando y añorando a su ex – profesor, preguntándose donde estaría, si se encontraría bien, y si todavía la recordaba. Le dolía pensar que él creyera que su hija era de Ron, le dolía que él la viera tan desesperada como para buscar en los brazos de otro el calor que le faltaba con su abrazos, con sus besos. Recordaba perfectamente cada palabra intercambiada entre ellos, cada gesto, cada momento. Sabía que le había confesado en más de una ocasión su amor, sus deseos de un futuro juntos, pero ahora, ahora se sentía vacía como si Severus no hubiera creído ninguna de sus palabras, como si pensara que su alumna no veía en él nada más que una simple diversión para su escaso tiempo libre.

**Flash back**

Hermione andaba apuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, semi-oculta por la oscuridad de aquel lluvioso día. Había quedado con Severus hacía más o menos una hora, pero se había entretenido con sus amigos más de la cuenta y ahora llegaba tarde. Todavía sofocada levantó la mano para petar en la puerta, pero antes de que tocara si quiera su marco esta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a un colérico profesor de defensa.

Severus se giró bruscamente en el marco de la puerta permitiéndole a la perfecta de gryffindor la entrada. Hermione caminó lentamente hasta el centro de la habitación hasta que oyó un portazo tras ella. La joven se giró lentamente para observar como su amante con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho la miraba fríamente.

_-Se me pasó_- empezó Hermione acercándose a él_- Estaba con Ron y Harry, haciendo los deberes y me olvidé._

_- Estabas en buena compañía y olvidaste que habíamos quedado para hacer el ensayo de pociones para Slughorn juntos._- le recriminó Severus._- No importa._

_- Si, si importa si a ti te duele_- respondió la joven intentando llamar la atención del estoico mortifago_-me equivoqué, y lo siento. No es que me importes menos._

_- Si, si lo es. Viniste a mí porque estabas sola y nadie te quería_- continuó Snape_- Pero ahora que ellos vuelven a tener tiempo para ti, ahora que Weasly ya no está tan "ocupado" me olvidas. _

_- Severus¿estás celoso?_- preguntó Hermione sonriendo_- Estás celoso_- afirmó.

La joven se acercó a su profesor que se había sentado en el sofá todavía con el ceño fruncido. Tomó las manos de él entre las suyas y le sonrió.

_- Severus estoy a gusto contigo y no te voy a cambiar por nada ni por nadie_- empezó obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos_- Hoy cometí un error y cometeré más si te arriesgas a seguir conmigo y tú también los cometerás, pero no podemos hacer más. _

Severus la miró intentando dilucidar la sinceridad en sus ojos.

_-Pero sigo enfadado_- le dijo disimulando una pequeña sonrisa_- Además el ensayo estaría mejor si yo te hubiera ayudado._

La joven rió en alto.

_-Creo que lo de tu enfado puedo arreglarlo_- sonrió pícaramente la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Hermione comenzó a acercase lentamente a Severus, delineando con su boca la boca de su profesor, disfrutando al recorres los carnosos labios de Severus con su cálida lengua. El mortifago emitió un suspiró de satisfacción, lo que animó aún más a su joven alumna a continuar el ataque al cuerpo de su profesor. Las manos de Hermione empezaron entonces a luchar contra la capa llena de botones, mientras se afanaba por no perder el contacto con Severus. Snape sonrío por lo bajo y sin dejar de mirarla susurró unas palabras. Su capa desapareció entonces dejando al oscuro profesor en camisa y pantalones.

La prefecta le sonrío, había leído sobre esto y ahora no pensaba parar. Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas al asunto y sabía que había llegado su momento. Se fue deslizando lentamente por el cuerpo de Severus hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

Snape la miraba entre curioso y sorprendido, si le hubieran dicho que la tímida joven que él había conocido estaría en ese momento haciendo lo que estaba haciendo no lo creería. Pero allí estaba Hermione, totalmente decidida a descubrir por si misma la masculinidad de su amante. Le desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó lentamente si obtener ningún tipo de resistencia por parte de su dueño, y sin perder en ningún momento el valor gryffindor que todo león ostentaba tomó el miembro de Severus entre sus manos. Miró una vez más a su profesor y respirando profundamente se lo introdujo en la boca. Comenzó con unos tímidos movimientos ascendentes y descendentes acompañados de su propia mano. Notó como Severus comenzaba a moverse debajo suya buscando un mayor contacto e incrementando el ritmo de entrada y salida. Aquello animó a la joven que siguió su afanoso ataque a aquella parte de la anatomía de su profesor. Severus gruño por lo bajo, e izándose bruscamente tomó a Hermione de las manos y la elevó. La giró rápidamente y apoyándola contra la mesa le levantó la falda, tiró de las bragas rompiéndolas y la penetró.

Hermione gritó ante la cruel intrusión pero disfrutó de haber hecho perder el control así al serio y frío mortifago. Una sucesión de jadeos y de duras embestidas los elevó a ambos al orgasmo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hermione despertó sudorosa todavía sin creer que Severus no creyera lo que de verdad sentía por él. Se levantó para darle el pecho a su hija y mientras la miraba tiernamente mamar sus pensamientos volaron de nuevo al hombre que los ocupaba noche y día.

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**Replika**Hermione ha visto algo que los demás no sabemos, o concretamente que vosotros aún no sabeis. Ella sabe todo lo que pasó en la casa de Harry la noche en que murieron sus padres.

**Malu Snape Rickman: **Para Harry fue muy duro tener que enfrentarse a la noche en que murieron sus padres, pero debía ser así para poder luchar contra Voldemort. Tiene 17 capítulos…

**Marla: **Severus por ahora parece perdido en combate, tiene otra guerra que lidiar. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo.

**Jomelie: **Como ya le dije a Malu para Harry fue muy duro enfrentarse a esa noche… más de lo que creeis.

**MeilinSnape: **Ya sabreis lo que sabe Hermione y Harry que el resto no sabe. Bueno realmente en el capítulo se insinua que Albus sabía algo más…

**Rasaaabe: **Harry aún tiene que enfrentarse a si mismo con lo que sabe antes de poder enfrentar a los demás.

**luthien slytherin snape: **Si te lo has leido de golpe entonces debes estar saturada. Me alegro que te guste, sobre los Horcruxes por ahora no te digo nada más, ya lo irás descubriendo por ti misma. Y sobre Snape yo creo que después de lo que ha pasado este hombre merece ser feliz.

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **Ya verás como todas tus dudas se van a ir disipando en los capítulos que restan. El recuerdo de Harry es duro porque realmente esa noche fue muy dura para el niño que vivió.

**amsp14**Pues ya irás descubriendo poco a poco todo, el secreto que esconde aquella noche y como no volverá a aparecer nuestro querido profesor.

**Alehp: **Gracias por el review, son los matices de la informatica los que hacen que muchas veces estas cosas no funcionen. Espero que te siga gustando. 

Gracias por leerme y saludos a tods.


	14. Las decisiones mas dificiles

Disclaimer los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Rowling hago esto para divertirme y no gano nada.

**SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

La vida siguió como de costumbre para los habitantes del castillo, incluso los seis intentaron durante unos días vivir al margen del verdadero destino que los aguardaba. No volvieron a hablar del tema, simplemente se contentaron con disfrutar de estos días como si realmente fueran unos jóvenes más en el colegio de magia y hechicería, como si realmente el peso de ambos mundos no estuviera sobre ellos, o concretamente sobre Harry.

El duro invierno había dado paso a una bella primavera y los jóvenes disfrutaban del los cálidos rayos de sol, tumbados sobre la verde hierba o disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lago. Acostumbraban a llevar consigo a la pequeña Elieen que hacía las delicias de todos ellos, especialmente de su padrino, Harry, que disfrutaba enormemente paseando a la pequeña en sus brazos y dejando que ella jugase con sus rebeldes cabellos.

Harry volvía con Elieen en sus brazos, había estado con ella en la orilla del lago riendo ante los ojos que ponía la pequeña cuando las criaturas del lago salían y chapoteaban sobre la superficie inmaculada del lago. Se la pasó a su madre que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y se sentó con sus amigos disfrutando de la frescura de la hierba debajo de él.

_-Es impresionante lo fácilmente que olvidamos los problemas_- empezó Hermione_- Estamos aquí sentados obviando todos los problemas que tenemos, simple y llanamente porque estamos agotados, porque queremos, aunque sólo sea durante unos minutos, olvidar que todo esto nos está superando._

_- Tienes razón_- le respondió Harry_- Nos es fácil encontrar cualquier cosa que nos ayude a olvidar quizás cuales son nuestras verdaderas responsabilidades._

_- Pero también necesitamos descansar, necesitamos tener esperanza_- continuó Ginny sonriendo a sus dos amigos_- Todo va a salir bien. Mirad a Elieen, mirad como sonríe, ella es el futuro, el futuro que queremos, un futuro libre para todos._

El silencio se ciñó sobre ellos y la vista de todos se centró en la pequeña Elieen, como bien había dicho Ginny ella era el futuro, y de algún modo inesperado, Hermione les había dado a todos un camino para seguir, le estaba mostrando por lo que realmente luchaban.

_-Creo que deberíamos juntarnos esta noche en la sala de menesteres_- concluyó Harry_- Hay cosas que no se deben posponer._

Los seis amigos asintieron y con la sonrisa aún en su rostro regresaron al colegio, mientras la pequeña seguía gorgojeando alegre mientras pasaba de brazo en brazo, disfrutando de los atentos cuidados de los amigos de su joven madre.

Aquella noche los seis amigos se juntaron de nuevo en la sala de menesteres como tantas veces habían hecho antes, la pequeña seguía placidamente dormida en los brazos de Harry mientras su madre portaba con ella varios chupetes, un biberón por si tenía sed, otro por si tenía hambre, un manta por si tenía frío y unos peluches por si despertaba y decía dar la lata. Ron solía decir que criar un hijo suponía la necesidad de mejorar el nivel muscular de sus padres, de manera que siempre pudieran poder coger a su hijo en brazos, o a la cantidad ingente de juguetes y demás utensilios que hacía falta para que todo estuviera perfecto.

Harry mecía cuidadosamente a su ahijada en sus brazos mientras la miraba amorosamente.

_- Hemos ido dejando que el tiempo pasara, pensando que por un momento nuestras vidas eran normales_- empezó mirando fijamente a la niña que dormía entre sus brazos_- Mi vida nunca fue normal, ya ahora lo he asumido, mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé y me crié en una familia que me odiaba intensamente. Llegar a Hogwarts fue difícil para mí, porque todos me conocíais sin que yo mismo supiera quien era, porque algunos me odiaron por ser un Potter o porque me parecía demasiado a mi padre. Fui construyendo mi vida, eligiendo mi familia entre extraños y alegrándome día a día de mis elecciones._

Hermione y Ginny intentaron frenar al niño que vivió pero este no se lo permitió quería sincerarse, quería que todos supieran la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_- Ron y Hermione se convirtieron en dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y ellos lo saben. Ginny fuiste y eres para mí la mujer más importante, lo sabes pero también sabes que no puedo estar contigo ahora, y quizás nunca. _– Harry estaba visiblemente emocionado_- ¿Qué puedo decir de vosotros?_- continuó mirando para Neville y Luna_- La excéntrica Luna con su gran corazón, esa chica que si le das una oportunidad no duda en sorprenderte siempre favorablemente. Y Neville, un joven con una vida tan complicada como la mía, aunque con un carácter mucho más dócil que el mío. Creo que ambos compartimos una cierta aversión por cierto profesor de este colegio._

Luna y Neville comenzaron a sonreír tristemente, sorprendiéndose de la sinceridad del niño que vivió.

_- Ahora mismo os está sorprendiendo mi sinceridad pero he estado meditando durante estos meses, he recordado cada momento con vosotros, nuestras risas, nuestros enfados_- siguió sin inmutarse_- Habéis elegido estar conmigo en la travesía más dura de mi vida, una travesía en la que quizás podamos perder lo más importante para nosotros, no teníais porque hacerlo pero lo habéis hecho y para mí eso es importante. _

Harry se quedó en silencio sin saber como continuar.

_- Todos sabemos que ya tenemos todos los horcurxes, y Luna y Neville han decidido ser los encargados de destruir el alma del Lord proporcionándome una oportunidad para que pueda acabar con él._

_- Eso no es del todo cierto_- lo interrumpió Ginny_- Nos falta un horcrux y aún no sabemos como o cuando enfrentar a …._

_- No sabemos cuando o cómo enfrentarlo ahora pero lo sabremos_- siguió Hermione_- Y sobre el último horcrux…_- la joven guardó un silencio tenso.

_- Realmente si sabemos cual es_- siguió Harry.

Todos miraron al joven con un visible interés excepto Hermione que lo miraba preocupada.

_- Creo que va siendo hora de que sepáis que ocurrió la noche en que mis padres murieron…_- empezó Harry.

Y aquella noche comenzó a hacerse extrañamente larga para todos aunque a ellos no les pesara el paso del tiempo. Harry relató, fiel a cada uno de los detalles de la última noche de sus padres, los últimos momentos que pasó con ellos. No se negó a responder a ninguna de las preguntas que sus amigos le realizaron y ayudado de la joven prefecta de gryffindor revivió de nuevo sus recuerdos más negros, el día en que todo cambió. Habló también de la profecía, de su posible significado, de cómo su vida podía haber cambiado aquel día si Voldemort hubiera elegido a Neville y no a él, de porque el joven asustadizo y nervioso sentado allí delante cumplía también los requisitos para haber podido ser el encargado de acabar con el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Hubo momentos en que todos contenían las respiraciones, esperando la siguiente frase del joven, ahora ya maduro alumno de gryffindor, tenían la sensación de estar escuchando a Albus, era como si el anciano director siguiera vivo en las palabras de Harry.

El silencio los acompañó en algunos momentos, e incluso las pequeñas quejas de Elieen que era consciente del nerviosismo de su padrino e intentaba acariciarlo con sus pequeñas manos. El amanecer los encontró todavía sentados en la misma habitación, en la misma posición que cuando cayó la noche, aunque quizás ahora la vida había cambiado para todos ellos. Habían sido hechos participes de las preocupaciones del niño que vivió, habían visto a su amigo como un humano que sufre y siente, un joven maduro que asume el camino que lleva su vida y sabe cual es su misión en la misma. Vieron aún Harry distinto al que todos conocían, pero que mantenía en su interior, la vivacidad y alegría que un día lo hicieron famoso en el colegio. Pero sobre todo sintieron su esperanza, esa esperanza que todos perdemos cuando ya no nos queda nada más por perder, esa esperanza que Harry todavía no había perdido.

Hermione tomó entonces a Elieen de los brazos de Harry y comenzó a acunarla. Miró a sus compañeros todavía sentados en el suelo intentando asimilar aquella noche, intentando enfocar su futuro. La prefecta carraspeó, aunque no sabría decir si para llamar la atención de sus amigos o para comprobar que todavía tenía fuerzas para enfrentar lo que ella misma estaba dispuesta a hacer.

No fue tan fiel como Harry en su relato, pero lo de ella era una relación y esa como todos los enamorados saben sólo les debe pertenecer a ellos. Pero también se sinceró, también destapó su corazón y enfrentó a sus amigos, o por lo menos a Neville, Ginny y Luna, los únicos desconocedores de su secreto. Les habló de su soledad en el colegio, de cómo esta joven rata de biblioteca se había enamorado de su bastardo y cretino profesor, como él le correspondía y sobre todo como se sentía amada. Sabía que a ellos les costaría aceptarlo, como les costó a Ron y Harry en un principio, pero si en su momento su amistad con ellos fue más fuerte que el odio que pudieran sentir por Severus Snape, esperaba ahora que su amistas con Neville, Ginny y Luna también fuera capaz de superar este trago.

Quizás si los jóvenes hubieran estado en una habitación con ventanas, hubieran sido conscientes de cómo el sol ya reinaba poderoso sobre le bello cielo azulado de finales de mayo, pero no, seguían encerrados en la sala de menesteres en aquella hermosa mañana de sábado, intentando buscar su sitio en el mundo, el sitio de cada uno de ello, el sitio de todos ellos.

El hambre y el sueño fueron los primeros en romper el clima de compañerismo y confesiones que se habían vivido aquella noche, y todos supieron tan pronto como se pusieron en pie que algo había cambiado en ellos y para ellos. Se miraron sonriendo y no dudaron en abrazarse, sin saber cuantas veces más podrían seguir disfrutando de la compañía de los otros.

Elieen fue besada por todos y cada uno de ellos, y abandonó la sala en brazos de un inexperto Neville que se preguntaba como no habían visto el enorme parecido que la pequeña guardaba con su padre. Sabían que Hermione la llevaría con sus padres en los próximos días, todos temían que el desenlace fuera algo inminente y la joven tenía miedo que su hija sufriera las consecuencias del mismo.

Ninguno volvió a hablar de aquella noche en la sala de los menesteres, aunque en la forma de comportarse, de hablarse estaban siempre presentes todas y cada una de las palabras dichas. Seguían reuniéndose habitualmente, ya fuera en la sala de menesteres o en la habitación de la pequeña. Luna y Neville ensayaban continuamente con Hermione, debían estar preparados para ejecutar los hechizos correctamente en el momento adecuado y los demás buscaban en la fuerza de estos dos jóvenes la propia para continuar luchando.

Hermione se ausentó aquel fin de semana. Todos sabían donde se encontraba aunque eso no lo hacía más llevadero. El lunes a la mañana entró en el gran comedor, más seria que de costumbre y visiblemente más triste. Todos intuían que tenía que haber sido muy duro para ella dejar a la pequeña en casa de sus padres, pero Elieen estaría bien allí.

Los exámenes pasaron para todos ellos, sin que los seis amigos dieran muestras de estar visiblemente preocupados por ellos. Incluso la estricta prefecta de gryffindor se mostraba más apocada de lo normal, sin prestarles más atención que la que le concedía a un partido de quidditch. Todos echaban de menos a la pequeña Elieen, no sólo su madre, sino también los amigos de la misma que añoraban las sonrisas y las tiernas caricias de la bebé. Sabían que la pequeña seguiría creciendo y ellos se perderían esos momentos, en los que empezara a descubrir las sorpresas que el mundo tenía preparadas para ella. Por un momento todos recordaron a Snape, y se preguntaron si algún día el podría ver crecer a su pequeña junto a Hermione, si lamentaría el haberse perdido sus primeras sonrisas, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, aunque no pudiera hacer ya nada para cambiarlo.

Los resultados fueron recibidos con la misma falta de entusiasmo con los que previamente se habían realizado los exámenes. Y los jóvenes se encontraron cenando aquella noche en el gran comedor junto con el resto de los alumnos del colegio, esperando que la flamante directora diera por clausurado este último curso para Harry y sus compañeros. La directora se dirigió al atril y como si nada hubiera cambiado, miró a su alrededor, fijando su vista en todos y cada uno de sus alumnos, en todos y cada uno de los alumnos que Albus le había confiado. Su vista se posó entonces en la promoción que acababa su paso por el colegio. Miró a Harry y sus amigos, y supo que debía ser Albus el que tenía que estar aquí dando este discurso, debía ser él, él que diera por finalizada la andadura de Potter en la escuela. Pero eso ya no podía ser, ya no, Albus había muerto, y ella tenía que enfrentar un destino que no estaba preparado para ella. Y así lo demostró en su discurso, un discurso carente de emoción y calidez, un discurso tan frío como el invierno que albergaba en su interior desde la muerte de Albus.

La cena se dio por concluida mucho antes que en años anteriores y los alumnos agradecieron el poder volver a sus habitaciones antes de lo previsto. Los seis amigos subieron hablando con sus compañeros, interesándose educadamente por sus intereses ahora que la escuela había finalizado para todos ellos. Sutilmente los seis se fueron desplazando hacia la tercera planta y antes de que la mayoría de sus compañeros estuvieran en la cama, ellos ya se encontraban sentados en la sala de menesteres.

_- Se ha acabado_- empezó Ron_- ¿Sois conscientes de que ya no volveremos a la escuela?_

Sus compañeros le respondieron con un claro silencio, la reflexión casual del pelirrojo había calado hondo en ellos.

_-Podremos volver_- le corrigió Hermione_- Pero no como alumnos, ya hemos acabado nuestra formación, pero eso no implica que las puertas de Hogwarts se hayan cerrado para nosotros._

_- Pero ya no será lo mismo_- añadió Luna.

La afirmación de Luna recibió el asentimiento de sus compañeros.

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_- preguntó Neville visiblemente nervioso_- No podemos irnos, no podemos salir por la gran puerta del colegio y hacer como si nada esto_- dijo señalando alrededor_-hubiera pasado. Debemos llevarnos los objetos de los fundadores, e intentar destruirlos en el momento adecuado._

_-No, no podemos olvidar_- sentenció Hermione muy serena_- Debemos encontrar el modo de permanecer juntos, no podemos separarnos. Además_- dijo mirando fijamente a Harry_- debemos encontrar un sitio seguro._

_- Va a ser difícil, no podemos permanecer todos juntos_- le dijo Harry_- Yo aún no sé a donde iré, vosotros_- continuó mirando a Ron y Ginny_- debéis volver a casa y Hermione, tú tienes una hija. Y Neville, volverás a casa con tu abuela. No lo veis, cada uno tiene una vida, una vida que no nos permite estar juntos._

_- Pues todos vamos a tener que ceder Harry_- le cortó Hermione_- No podemos separarnos, yo voy a permanecer contigo hasta el final Harry_- continuó posando su mano en el brazo de su amigo_- Decidí ayudarte hace muchos tiempo, fue mi decisión y no ha cambiado._

_- Nosotros tampoco te dejaremos, eres como un hermano para mi_- añadió Ron_- y mi hermana, bueno ya sabes._

_-¡Ron!_- le pegó Ginny tan colorada como el pelo que decoraba su cabeza_-Harry ya sabe lo que tiene que saber._

_- Nosotros tampoco te dejaremos amigo_- se entrometió Neville ayudando a la pequeña de los Weasly a salir del apuro en el que se estaba metiendo ella sola_- Luna y yo lo tenemos claro._

Harry no pudo evitar emocionarse ante las explicaciones de sus amigos. Sabía que la decisión que habían tomado era muy peligrosa. Había deseado fervientemente ser él, el que tuviera que pasar todo esto sólo, pero por algún motivo sabía que no podría superarlo solo, sabía que los necesitaba. Cerró los ojos y negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

_- No puede ser_- dijo por lo bajo_- No puede ser._

_- Va a ser_- respondió Hermione_- Sabes que no te vamos a dejar, y hagas lo que hagas estaremos a tu lado._

_- Pero aunque queráis ayudarme no tenemos a donde ir, no tenemos donde escondernos_- intentó razonar con ellos_- Pensaba quedarme en la casa de Sirius, pero no podemos esperar allí. No es seguro._

_- Vayamos a mi casa_- dijo de pronto Luna.

Todos miraron a la extraña joven que había permanecido callada durante toda la charla.

_- Mi casa es grande, demasiado grande para mi y para mi padre_- añadió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo_- Mi padre ahora no está casi nunca en casa, tiene mucho trabajo en el periódico con esto de Voldemort y los mortifagos_- continuó como si estuviera hablando su nuevo peinado o de los nuevos modelos de escobas voladoras_- No le importará, estoy segura._

_- No podemos ir allí_- intentó razonar Harry_- Si dan con nosotros puede ser peligroso._

_- Pero tardarán en encontrarnos_- murmuró pensativa Hermione_-nadie creerá que cinco amigos de gryffindor acaben pasando sus vacaciones en casa de una rawenclaw._

_- Pero puede que nos estén esperando a la salida_- dijo Ginny_- Puede ser peligroso no sólo para nosotros sino también para tu familia._

_- No lo será, los despistaremos_- dijo Luna_- Llegaremos por separado, no tenéis ningún sitio más donde ir._

Hermione sonrió a la joven, mientras los demás se iban haciendo a la idea de que quizás su verano pasara por la casa de los Lovegood. Harry abrazó a Luna agradeciéndole todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos. Neville se levantó entonces y la tomó de la cintura besándola dulcemente en los labios ante las risas de sus compañeros.

Los seis abandonaron aquella noche por última vez la sala de los menesteres, sin poder evitar echar atrás una última mirada de nostalgia. Habían pasado buenos momentos en aquel lugar, habían llegado a crear un ejército, habían discutido una y otra vez los difíciles caminos que la vida les mostró, habían llorado y habían reído. Harry cerró la puerta tras comprobar que Luna y Neville portaban cada uno, uno de los objetos que encerraban el alma del Señor Oscuro.

Comenzaron a andar lentamente por los pasillos, totalmente en silencio, sabedores de que la mañana siguiente traería consigo un nuevo camino para ellos, un camino que esperaban tuviera un final. 

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**Amsp14:** Hermione lo pasa mal porque no puede creer que Severus dude así de ella. Pero no puede hacer nada para hacerle ver la realidad… sólo espera tener tiempo después para ello.

**Jomelie: **A mi también me cuesta imaginar a Severus celoso, al fin y al acabo es el rey de las mascaras, pero lo está. Él ha sentido por Hermione algo nuevo y maravilloso y no sabe lidiar con los nuevos sentimientos. Ya averiguaras cual es el horcrux que falta.

**luthis snape: **El futuro de Elieen es complejo, al final como en la mayor parte de estas situaciones los más perjudicados son los niños, aunque en este caso hay que tener en cuenta que poca gente sabe que es la hija del ex – profesor de pociones lo cual le da una ventaja añadida.

**MeilinSnape: **Todo se irá respondiendo poco a poco en los proximos capítulos ya no falta mucho para llegar al final… Puede que Snape vea la verdad al final aunque a lo mejor ya es demasiado tarde para ello….

**Ale Snape Li: **Severus volverá a aparecer eso seguro… espero que te siga gustando.

**Malu Snape Rickman: **Harry sabe cuando debe hacer las cosas, además tiene a Hermione para que le aconseje sobre ello. Kreacher es como es, pero para algo está Dobby…

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **Hola… no te preocupes por lo del retraso a mi también me cuesta a veces actualizar cuando debo, trabajo y esas cosas. Sobre los horcruxes ya veras el resultado final, en realidad me he tomado alguna licencia literaria y he variado un poco la historia… jeje.

Gracias por leerme y saludos a tods.


	15. La tensa espera

**Disclaimer los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con esto, solamente lo hago para divertirme.**

**SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

Su llegada a casa de los Lovegood fue tan extraña como la propia Luna. Se habían despedido en King Cross como si no tuvieran intención de volverse a ver en todo el verano, pero ahora sólo dos días después se encontraban todos juntos sentados en el salón de la casa de la joven rawenclaw tan asustados como al principio, pero con una mayor determinación en sus rostros. Los hermanos Weasly acababan de llegar tras intentar explicar a sus padres que este año no pasarían el verano con ellos. Neville había llegado pocas horas después de la propia dueña de la casa, se había molestado simplemente en enviar una breve carta a su abuela, sin dar más explicaciones que las estrictamente necesarias. Hermione y Harry se habían encontrado por "casualidad" en las afueras de Londres y juntos habían emprendido su búsqueda de la casa de Luna.

Ahora volvían a estar los seis juntos, sentado en torno a una mesa de cristal, donde los elfos de la casa habían depositado todo tipo de comidas y bebidas. Ron disfrutaba de los manjares y con las mandíbulas llenas intentaba explicar a sus amigos las dificultades para convencer a sus padres de que aquel verano no lo pasarían en casa, para acabar huyendo en la noche tras dejar tras de si una carta de disculpa.

La casa era tal y como Luna les había descrito, lo suficientemente grande como para que todos tuvieran su lugar en ella, incluso podrían pasarse días en ella sin cruzarse con los demás habitantes. Los elfos estaban siempre prestos a cumplir cualquier deseo que los amigos pudieran tener, y Luna tenía razón al decir que su padre no les molestaría. El flamante director del Quisquilloso estaba demasiado ocupado como para percibir el miedo que muchas veces acompañaba a los amigos de su hija, ni su presencia allí le resultaba extraño, había aceptado que su pequeña Luna quisiera pasar sus vacaciones acompañada de sus compañeros de escuela y no se preguntaba el porque de la presencia de los cinco jóvenes en su casa.

Solía ausentarse a menudo y no venir ni siquiera a cenar o dormir. Aunque cuando llegaba siempre lo hacía con nuevas historias sobre mortifagos. El Quisquilloso se regocijaba de poder contar en sus columnas no sólo las historias de magos y brujas conocidos, de extraños animales con curiosas propiedades, sino también de los más fieles seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Disfrutaban contando los increíbles secretos de los magos y brujas que rodeaban al mago más temible de todos los tiempos. Nadie sabía si aquellas historias eran verdad o mentira, pero se complacían imaginándose los entresijos de las difíciles relaciones entre los seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

El mundo podía estar preocupado por una gran Guerra, pero nadie perdía la ocasión de imaginar a Lucius Malfoy rojo de cólera, si los rumores sobre las infidelidades de Narcisa Malfoy podían ser verdad o creer que las extrañas historias sobre prácticas ilícitas y depravantes eran ciertas y no una vil creación de los editores con ganas de aumentar las ventas.

Hermione solía disculparse durante las cenas y con las lágrimas a puntos de traicionar sus ojos se ausentaba antes de que llegara el postre. Sus amigos la veían salir apurada, pero sabían que ella necesitaba estar sola ahora. Su propio destino estaba lidiando una de las batallas más difíciles para ella, la de la supervivencia del verdadero amor frente a la duda

Nadie volvía a mencionar las apasionantes historias que el padre de Luna les había contado, y esta le había pedido a su progenitor que se abstuviera de contarles en casa los rumores que llegaban a la redacción. Además la mayor parte de los periódicos se esfumaban poco después de llegar a la casa sin que nadie pudiera decir a ciencia cierta a donde iban a parar. Sobre ello Harry tenía una teoría, en donde Luna había ordenado a uno de los elfos domésticos hacerlos desaparecer. Por su parte la vida seguía igual para los habitantes de la casa, Luna y Neville repasaban de ven en cuando sus hechizos oscuros y después todos juntos seguían preparándose para la batalla. Hermione más taciturna que de costumbre se había convertido en el motor del equipo y solía mantenerlos despiertos aún cuando el cansancio estaba haciendo una visible mella en ellos. A pesar de ello, del compañerismo existente, la espera se estaba volviendo tensa y muchas veces nadie podía evitar que un sonido de queja escapara de sus labios o un grito mal dado. Para los jóvenes allí confinados todo esto se estaba alargando más de lo esperado y anhelaban fervientemente un final a su historia, un final escrito a lágrimas o sufrimiento pero en cualquier caso un final.

Si alguien les hubiera preguntado a los jóvenes que tenía aquel día de especial frente a otros de su aburrido verano ninguno le sabría decir a ciencia cierta lo que podía ser, pero todos se habían levantado con esa extraña sensación que te acompaña cuando sabes que hoy es un día distinto, que hagas lo que hagas hoy algo va a cambiar. Desayunaron taciturnos tras descubrir que como tantos otros días, el padre de Luna no había acudido a dormir, solo que por una vez la joven rawenclaw se veía extrañamente preocupada. Trató en vano de localizarlo a lo largo de la mañana y cuando los seis se sentaron a comer la preocupación se había extendido también a los demás compañeros, nadie les respondía en la redacción, nadie les respondía en casa de los Weasly era como si de repente estuvieran aislados para el resto del mundo. Los elfos sirvieron prestos la comida, una fuentes que nunca serían tocadas porque poco después de ser posadas en la mesa, Harry cayó en el suelo agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza.

_- Ha empezado_- murmuró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas_- La guerra ha empezado._

Sus amigos observaron su rostro desencajado, su cicatriz enrojecida y su respiración entrecortada. Sabían que su momento había llegado, lo habían ensayado una y otra vez, pero en estos momentos ninguno sabría si tendrían las fuerzas para llevarlo a cabo. Los seis se miraron por un momento temiendo que aquel fuera la última vez que lo hicieran. Luna y Neville se tomaron de la mano y tras saludar a sus amigos una última vez salieron hacia la parte superior de la casa donde guardaban los objetos de los fundadores.

Hermione proporcionó a Harry una poción contra el dolor de la cicatriz y cuando el niño que vivió empezó a dar síntomas de que empezaba a hacer efecto, los cuatro se tomaron de las manos y con un trasladador que habían comprado en una de esas famosas tiendas ilegales que tanto paseó Hermione en verano se aparecieron en la afueras del ministerio de magia.

No les hizo falta avanzar mucho más para ser conscientes del horror de lo que se estaba viviendo. Los gritos desesperados de magos y brujas queriendo escapar de la crueldad de la batalla, aurores en el suelo retorciéndose bajo la maldición cruciatus mientras eran coreados por las risas frías de los mortifagos. Los jóvenes buscaron un punto de referencia, algo familiar en aquel panorama de dolor y desesperación. Hermione buscaba con su mirada una melena negra que le ayudara a seguir con la locura que veía ante sus ojos, mientras Harry aún levemente dolorido por el escozor de su cicatriz buscaba a su némesis de ojos rojos.

Nunca supieron de que modo, ni como fueron arrastrados pero cuando quisieron se conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los cuatro empuñaban sus varitas luchando como podían en el medio de la batalla.

Los cuatro amigos pretendían mantenerse unidos el mayor tiempo posible aunque empezaban a ser conscientes que el fragor de la batalla los estaba empezando a separar, provocando que en muchas ocasiones tuvieran que echar una mirada atrás para ver si sus compañeros seguían con ellos. Hermione y Harry permanecían juntos, espalda con espalda, mientras los hermanos Weasly se mantenían ligeramente rezagados luchando hombro con hombro.

Un murmullo se empezó a extender por los grupos de mortifagos cuando uno de ellos reconoció al niño que vivió luchando en medio de la batalla. Harry fue consciente de ello al notar como los hechizos dejaron de estar dirigidos a él, y como a pesar de que él atacaba a todos y cada uno de los seguidores de Voldemort que se colocaban delante de él, estos optaban por defenderse sin herir en ningún momento al joven Potter. Hermione se acercó a él por detrás, usando al niño que vivió como escudo sabedora de que así estaría defendida.

_- Te están protegiendo_- le dijo la joven.

_- Me quiere para él_- le respondió Harry_- Me están cansando para que Voldemort pueda acabar conmigo._

_- Harry_- intentó empezar Hermione pero ya no pudo terminar.

Un grito ensordecedor los atravesó a todos y Harry no pudo evitar volver a llevarse la mano a la cicatriz. Se curvó sobre si mismo, mientras Hermione observaba como los propios mortifagos se estremecían ante el horror del grito emitido por su jefe.

_- Luna y Neville lo han hecho_- susurró Harry por lo bajo_.- Voldemort está enfandado. _– continuó respirando entrecortadamente_- ¿Y Ron y Ginny?_

Ambos amigos miraron hacia atrás para comprobar que los hermanos Weasly estaban en estos momentos enzarzados en una cruel lucha con varios mortifagos. Ron se sintió observado y levantó la vista un minuto tras conjurar un hechizo protector. Miró a sus dos amigos y les sonrió, indicándoles con la cabeza que siguieran, Harry miró una vez más a Ginny y tras tomar a Hermione de la mano continuaron avanzando.

Hermione y Harry pasaron por encima de varios cadáveres sin tener el valor suficientes de comprobar que si eran mortifagos o luchadores de su bando. La joven se fijó entonces en varios mortifagos que cuchicheaban entre ellos y tirando de Harry ocultó a ambos a la vista. Reconoció a los padres de varios de sus compañeros, McNair, Malfoy… y supo que estaban cerca del propio Señor Oscuro, algunos de sus mejores mortifagos estaban allí delante. Harry y Hermione se miraron una vez más y buscaron con su vista a Ginny y Ron. Harry levantó de nuevo su varita y Hermione lo siguió.

_- Mione, ya has hecho suficiente_- le dijo el niño que vivió_- Vuelve con ellos._

_- No, estaré contigo hasta el final_- le respondió la joven seriamente.

Harry intentó esbozar una leve sonrisa que no fue más que una burda mueca en su rostro. Los dos amigos salieron de su escondite, blandiendo sus varitas en alto y preparados para enfrentar su destino.

Ron intentaba proteger a su hermana con su cuerpo, pero eran demasiados. Hacía rato que había perdido de vista a Harry y Hermione y estaba preocupado por ellos, sabía que su amigo estaba dispuesto a enfrentar su destino y tenía miedo lo que ello podía conllevar. Agitó lentamente su cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, debía centrarse en la lucha que había delante de ellos. Observó como su hermana luchaba por ponerse de pie e intentó ayudarla, su costado recibió entonces el hechizo lanzado por uno de sus adversarios y Ron cayó al suelo observando como su varita rodaba lejos de él. Miró a su hermana y miró a su atacante, sabiendo quizás que este sería su último momento. El mortifago se fue acercando lentamente, mientras reía fríamente coreado por el resto de sus compañeros. Levantó su varita apuntando a la menor de los Weasly y riendo ante el rostro desencajado de dolor de Ron. El joven se obligó a no cerrar los ojos, y observó como los labios del hombre se movían pronunciando un hechizo, un hechizo que nunca llegó a salir de sus labios, pues un hechizo le dio a él en ese momento lanzándolo por el aire. Ron levantó la vista para observar a sus hermanos llegando a su lado. Percy venía al frente lanzando hechizos a todo aquel que osara ponerse en su camino, mientras los gemelos repartían todo tipo de sus oscuros hechizos. Bill y Charlie cerraban la retaguardia.

_-Los Weasly al ataque_- bromearon los gemelos incapaces de ser serios incluso en estos momentos.

Los siete hermanos se pusieron en pie, y varitas en mano se dispusieron a demostrar como luchan los pobretones.

Hermione y Harry observaron como la mayoría de los mortifagos se iban dispersando incorporándose a la lucha que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Mientras en el centro, la débil luz de aquel día les mostraba al mago más negro de todos los tiempos riendo vilmente al lado de sus mejores mortifagos, los Lestrange y Snape. Hermione no pudo evitar un atisbo celos al observar como Beatrix posaba su mano en el brazo de Severus mientras ambos reían una broma echa por el Lord. Nagini siseaba por lo bajo observando atentamente todo lo que ocurría alrededor del Lord. Rodolphus, el flamante marido de Beatriz, el débil esposo levantó la vista observando como el niño que vivió y su compañera salían de su escondite.

_- Vaya, vaya_- empezó llamando la atención de los demás_- Harry Potter y su novia nos hacen una visita._

Los demás se giraron lentamente, para encontrarse con Harry y Hermione que caminaban decididos hacia el grupo. Harry miraba directamente al Lord, buscando mentalmente la forma de lograr que su joven amiga saliera de allí con vida.

_- Hola Tom_- empezó Harry como si el miedo que sentía no fuera real_- Me alegro de verte._

_- Irónico, me gusta, pareces no tener miedo_- le espetó el Lord acercándose a él.

_- No lo tengo_- le respondió más seguro de lo que en realidad se sentía_.- Esto es algo entre tú y yo, déjalos a ellos._

_- ¿Y que se pierdan la oportunidad de disfrutar de una sangre sucia?_- insinuó el Lord_- Ellos no merecen eso._

_- Ella es tan sangre sucia como tu padre Tom, pero no por ello merece morir._

_- La quieres demasiado_- sonrió el Lord intentando no acusar el certero golpe del joven_- Nuestro pequeño Potter está enamorado y como tu padre no eres hábil buscando a las mujeres que te deben acompañar_- añadió coreado por sus seguidores.

Harry observó entonces la tensión en el rostro de Severus, pero sabía que por mucho que lo odiara él era la única oportunidad de Hermione, esperaba por un momento que el amor que profesaba por la joven fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por ella.

_- El amor es así Tom, es una pena que nunca hayas podido sentirlo_- lo azuzó Harry notando el bufido que soltó Beatrix ante el ataque dialéctico del niño que vivió_-Además creo que ambos sabemos porque no te gustaba mi madre._

Harry se giró mirando a Hermione, mientras una lágrima escapa de sus ojos, intentando saber si sería la última vez que se verían. Su varita se levantó entonces y la lucha comenzó. Harry fue consciente de que tras él, tanto los mortifagos como Hermione contenían el aliento esperando los movimientos de los dos magos. El Lord repelió el primer ataque del joven sin ningún tipo de problema mientras su risa sarcástica se introducía en los oídos de los allí presentes. Severus se introdujo entonces en la mente de Harry.

_-Cierra tu mente Potter, cierra tu mente_- lo escuchó Harry como en clases de oclumancia.

El Lord notó también la presencia de Severus en Harry y miró a su mortifago.

_- Traidor_- siseó por lo bajo.

El hechizo salió de su varita e impactó sobre Snape que salió volando varios metros antes de caer en el suelo. Harry observó como un papel caía de la capa de su ex – profesor mientras su joven amiga corría hacia Severus. Potter se agachó tomando entre sus manos una carta escrita a puño y letra del anciano director. Por su mente pasaron millones de preguntas, millones dudas que en aquellos momentos no podía responder, la escondió en su capa esperando sobrevivir para poder leerla, y conocedor de que la hostilidades ya se habían desatado tras él.

El Lord miró una vez más a los Lestrange satisfecho seguramente de sus acciones sobre su amiga y Snape mientras Harry se centraba en defenderse de los ataques del Lord. Tom rió en alto y lanzó un hechizo sin ni siquiera mover lo labios, Potter notó como era arrastrado por una fuerza superior a la de cualquier humano y sin poder luchar contra ello se dejó llevar.

Hermione fue cubierta con el cuerpo de Severus tan pronto como los esposos Lestrange decidieron entrar en acción, aunque si por ello el ex –profesor pensaba que su joven alumna se mantendría al margen estaba muy equivocado. Hermione tardó un segundo en reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo pero con la misma determinación que mostraba el niño que vivió salió de detrás de Severus empuñando su varita. Snape la miró un momento pero supo que no podía perder más tiempo, y en aquel momento profesor y alumna comenzaron a luchar fervientemente por su vida. Rodolphus se encargó de la joven prefecta mientras la perfecta Beatrix mantenía una cruel lucha de poder con el mejor mortifago de Voldemort.

Hermione se mantenía a duras penas en pie, repeliendo uno tras otros los hechizos del señor Lestrange. Sabía que el marido de Beatrix era mejor que ella en todos los sentidos pero debía aguantar, su hija pasó un momento por su mente y supo que ella era todo lo que tenía. Rodolphus avanzó hacia ella y Hermione trastabilló cayendo al suelo mientras soltaba un pequeño grito. Un grito que distrajo a su profesor, Snape se giró entonces de manera refleja intentado saber que le sucedía a su ex – alumna. Beatrix sonrió y sin dudarlo volvió a atravesar a su "compañero" con un cruciatus.

Las risas de los Lestrange se hicieron entonces audibles en el campo de batalla, Hermione miraba temerosa al flamante esposo mientras Severus se retorcía de dolor bajos los atentos cuidados de Beatrix. Hermione cerró los ojos, no podría aguantar mucho más, lo sabía, pero por lo menos lo había intentado. Una voz familiar se hizo entonces un hueco en sus oídos y cuando abrió los ojos observó como el señor Lestrange se debatía en un nudo de telaraña que lo apresaba, ahogándolo más y más cuantos más esfuerzos hacia por liberarse. Sus ojos se encontraron entonces con los de su amigo pelirrojo.

_- Ayuda a Snape mientras yo me encargo de Rodolphus_- le dijo._- Yo no puedo ayudar al bastardo._

_- ¿Y Ginny?_-preguntó apurada la prefecta.

_- Con mis hermanos, hay problemas en el ministerio, están allí_- le respondió mientras se acercaba a Rodolphus para comprobar que su hechizo seguía surgiendo efecto.

Hermione siguió acercándose entonces a Beatrix, la señora Lestrange seguía torturando a Severus, inmune a los sucesos que se desarrollaban tras ella. Hermione levantó lentamente la varita, debía hacer algo pero no tenía el valor suficiente para convocar un hechizo de magia oscura, no tenía el valor para vencerla. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de la mortifaga se cruzó con la de Severus y ella haciendo el amor, besándose, de repente la mujer le devolvió la mirada, y la joven se vio observando a Beatrix sobre Severus amándolo del mismo modo en que la joven gryffindor lo hacia. Un odio intenso cruzó entonces por su cuerpo y sin poder retenerlo, pronunció el hechizo sectusempra, dando gracias a Harry por haberle enseñado alguno de los hechizos que había aprendido del libro del principe.

Beatrix se llevó las manos al pecho y comenzó a sangrar abundantemente. Miró a la joven leona que todavía observaba asustada su varita de la que había salido el hechizo.

_-Así que nuestra sangre sucia está preocupada de su amado profesor_- intentó ironizar Beztrix mientras la vida se le escapaba_- Volverá, podéis acabar con él hoy y aquí, pero resurgirá con otro trozo de su alma como hizo hace dos años en el cementerio, tomando el alma que Potter guardaba en él._

Hermione la miraba entre asustada y sorprendida de las revelaciones de la fría hermana Black. Beatrix se giró hacia Severus que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

_- Pudo ser un buen mortifago, si se hubiera unido a mí. Podríamos haber sido invencibles_- siguió como queriendo sacar todo eso con su último aliento_- Pero veo que sus intereses eran otros._

Beatrix miró una vez más a Hermione y con un claro odio en sus ojos falleció. La joven se giró lentamente y observó a Ron mirando el cuerpo de Severus tendido sobre el suelo.

_-Está inconsciente_- le dijo.

La joven se acercó lentamente.

_-Enervate_- susurró apuntándolo con su varita.

Severus comenzó a moverse, muy lentamente pero a moverse. Hermione se inclinó sobre él.

_-Beatrix está muerta y su marido no se puede mover_- le dijo comprobando que los hechizos de Ron seguían haciendo efecto

Miró a Ron que la observaba con rostro asqueado. Y se inclinó aún más para besar a su profesor en los labios.

_- Cuídate._- le susurró.

Severus intentó tomarla del brazo pero Hermione fue más rápida, y se alejó. Cerró los ojos intentando retener la imagen de su "niña" besándolo y con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban susurró un hechizo para aparecerse en las afueras de Hogsmeade.

Hermione no podía volver a mirar atrás, no podía, sabía que si volvía a ver a Severus en ese estado volvería a permanecer junto a él y su sitio estaba con Harry. Tomó a Ron del brazo mientras apuraba su paso hacia la zona donde Harry había desaparecido con el Lord.

_-Harry ya no es el último Horcrux_-le explicó a Ron_- Voldemort tomó ese trozo de alma hace dos años en el cementerio. Pero él aún sigue creyendo que lo es._

Los dos se miraron una vez más y con una desesperación impropia para ellos comenzaron a correr hacía su amigo, no sabían si el niño que vivió tendría alguna oportunidad para vencer a Voldemort pero lo que si sabían es que si lo hacía no tardaría en acabar con su propia vida después. Harry pensaba que era el último horcrux, Harry pensaba que él también debía morir.

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de ser tan sentimental. ¿Crees que Harry va a morir al final? Es un final muy plausible, además le daría al libro un giro al que la mayoría de los autores no nos tienen acostumbrados. Pero eso sólo Rowling nos lo puede contestar. Sobre si Harry es el último Horcrux o no eso será algo que descubrirás en los próximos capítulos.

**Malu Snape Rickman: **Sé que han tenido que madurar de golpe pero así han sido sus circunstancias. Sobre Snape ya leíste el capítulo por lo tanto ya sabes que no ha salido… su situación tampoco es la adecuada.

**amsp14: **Nunca sabremos como va a ser el final realmente… puede que Severus decida hacer un último acto de sacrificio, él ya está cansado de luchar, asesinó al director y ha perdido a Hermione.

**MeilinSnape: **El fic la verdad es que si acabará pronto… me alegro que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y con confianza cuando te graduas tu vida cambia, aunque puede que para mejor.

**Replika: **Me alegro que te siga gustando el fic, sobre los capítulos ya le queda poco. Después del que acabas de leer dos más.

**milagros maria: ** Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic, aunque leer los 14 capítulos de golpe no sé si será muy fuerte pero bueno. Sobre los sentimientos de Severus, está enamorado de Hermione aunque le cueste reconocerlo…

**Natalia: **No me gustaría ser la causante de tu suspenso, todo hay que decirlo pero si eso le comentas a tu profesora que lea también la historia a lo mejor se engancha a Harry Potter … espero que sigas leyendo.

**Jomelie:** El capítulo me costó un poco escribirlo, sobre todo la escena de la noche en que murieron los padres de Harry. Sobre Luna, me parece que es un personaje interesante en la historia y quería involucrarla de manera clara en la misma.

**Gisse: **Sobre el Horcrux que resta ya te enterarás a su debido tiempo… sé que cambié la historia pero no son más que esas pequeñas licencias literarias que nos tomamos los autores que escribimos fics para llevar nuestras historias al punto que a nosotros nos interesa.

Gracias por leerme y saludos a tods.


	16. El final

**Disclaimer los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con esto, solamente lo hago para divertirme.**

**SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

Harry miraba fijamente a su Némesis que se mostraba francamente sorprendido por el aguante del niño que vivió. Siempre pensó que Harry sería como un objeto más o menos molesto del que poder librarse cuando ya no lo necesitara. Le había sorprendido claramente su habilidad par vencerlo cuando tenía solo un año, pero siempre achacó ese poder al sacrificio de la sangre sucia de su madre. Ahora casi 18 años después era consciente de que el poder de Potter era real y peligroso.

Sonrió para si mismo, había hecho bien entonces en recuperar el trozo de alma oculto en él, ese trozo era más fuerte que el resto, pues había esto acumulando poder a través de Harry todos estos años, y el idiota de Potter no lo sabía. El lord había penetrado sin dificultad en la mente del joven y sintió el miedo del mismo, pero un miedo direccionado no con su enfrentamiento sino a lo que tenía pensado hacer después. Era tan gryffindor.

Voldemort volvió a atacar al joven y este se curvó cuando recibió un cruciatus, era duro y rápido pero no lo suficiente como para vencer a un mago que luchaba dentro de su mente. El Lord ahogó una sonrisa y levantó la vista para observar a dos figuras que llegaban corriendo.

-_Vas a tener ayuda Potter_- le siseó Voldemort.

Harry no se inmutó, ni siquiera quiso mirar quienes eran las dos figuras que ajenas al peligro decidían irrumpir en medio de todo aquello. Intuyó que Voldemort había bajado la guardia en aquel momento, y para Harry eso era lo único que importaba. Levantó su varita sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer no lo olvidaría mientras viviera, y sin dudar ni un minuto canalizó todo su odio hacia la misma.

_- Adava kedabra._

El lord lo escuchó pero ya era demasiado tarde, y un rayo de luz verde lo cegó. Una última mirada al joven que lo había vencido y cayó al suelo. Harry bajó entonces la varita, totalmente horrorizado por lo que acaba de hacer. Miró sus manos que ahora podía decir que si estaban manchadas de sangre aunque no lo fuera realmente y con una frialdad impropia de él apuntó con su varita hacia su propio cuerpo.

_- Ya no eres el último horcurx_- oyó la voz suave de Hermione cerca de su oído.

- _No me mientas, sabes que es lo que debo hacer_- le respondió sin mirar si quiera a sus amigos- _Debéis iros, esto será más fácil para mi_.

- _Voldemort tomó el trozo de alma guardado en ti en el cementerio_- le explicó Hermione- _Debía pensar que era el más fuerte. Beatrix me lo dijo._

- _Harry amigo, estás vivo, has acabado con él_- intervino su amigo-_Volvamos._

Harry miró a sus amigos, quería sonreír pero no podía, su cuerpo había superado todos los límites posibles y estaba agotado. Los miró una vez más y entregándose a un cansancio agotador, cerró los ojos y se desplomó.

La luz le molestaba y su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera estado entumecido durante días. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió de encontrar a Hermione dormida con su hija en brazos en un sofá al lado de la cama. Sonrió ante la tierna imagen e intentó moverse sin despertarla. Sus ojos se desplazaron entonces al otro lado de la cama donde dos cabelleras pelirrojas lo miraban alegres.

_- Has despertado_- exclamó su amigo andando hacia él.

_- Creo que sí_- le respondió Harry abrazando también a su amigo.

- _Has estado durmiendo durante más de una semana_- le explicó Ginny que ya se acercaba a la cama de su amigo-_Los médicos dijeron que estabas agotado, física y mágicamente._

Harry sonrió y tomó a la pelirroja del brazo y pidiéndole a Ron permiso con la mirada besó a Ginny que sonriendo tímidamente se dejó hacer.

- _Que poca vergüenza, hay menores delante_- los interrumpió Hermione.

Los cuatro amigos rieron abiertamente mientras la pequeña Elieen gorgojeaba en brazos de su madre. Quizás fueron los pocos momentos en que pudieron reír, porque Harry tenía que estar al corriente de todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido y estos eran todo menos alegres. Todos habían tenido perdidas en aquella guerra, Charlie el mayor de los Weasly había muerto protegiendo a su madre y cuñada, el profesorado en Hogwarts había sido mermado, Sprout, Flich eran solo algunos de los caídos, Hagrid se recuperaba en San Mungo de las heridas recibidas, aunque su hermano el gigante no había corrido tanta suerte. Muchos aurores habían muerto en aquella noche, y el ministerio había cambiado sutilmente su organización, Moody o Dedalus Diggle habían muerto aunque para ellos, esta guerra ya era el final. La pregunta tardó en salir de los labios de Harry pero la suerte corrida por Luna y Neville era algo que le preocupaba en exceso. Hermione sonrió tristemente, y le explicó que habían sobrevivido, de algún modo incomprensible para todos los conocedores de artes oscuras no tenían secuelas visibles, aunque sí se notaba que ambos habían experimentado algo para lo que no estaban preparados. Había momentos en que ambos se sumergían en un triste silencio como si estuvieran recordando otros momentos, otros sucesos.

Harry escuchó todas las noticias impertérrito, no sabía que podía o debía hacer.

_-¿Y Snape?_- preguntó de pronto.

- _Será juzgado mañana junto a Draco_- explicó Ron – _Los padres de Draco murieron, pero Draco al igual que Severus luchó de nuestro bando._

-_Tendrán un juicio justo, pero Severus lo lleva mal. Será juzgado no sólo por su pertenencia a los seguidores de Voldemort sino también por asesinar al director._

Harry miró a Hermione que había permanecido callada mientras miraba a su hija tiernamente.

_- Mis cosas¿Dónde están mis cosas?_- preguntó recordando algo inesperadamente.

Ron le acercó la bolsa que los del hospital le habían dado el primer día que llegaron. Harry empezó a rebuscar en ellas y sacó un pergamino amarillento. Miró a todos una vez más y sonriendo comenzó a leer.

"_Sé que nadie entenderá porque lo hice, y quizás ni yo mismo lo entiendo pero sé que es lo correcto y eso es a fin de cuentas es lo que vale. Se me concedió una vida larga y dichosa y me consta que la disfruté, quizás debería haber hecho cosas que no hice y no debería haber hecho otras que si hice, pero eso lo veo hoy, con mi última mirada atrás, la mirada de mi experiencia. Hace años confié en Severus Snape, confié en su palabra y en su inocencia y hoy me sigo reiterando en esa confianza. Ha sido un hijo para mi, y como padre le he dejado la peor de las herencias el cargar con la culpa de mi muerte, porque es así Severus me asesinará esta noche. Os preguntareis porque lo sé, lo sé porque yo mismo se lo he ordenado. Voldemort me hirió la noche de su ataque al ministerio, y ninguno de los cuidados a los que fui sometido va a cambiar eso, mi muerte se acerca a mi, como un final al que no puedo eludir. Me queda una semana quizás dos, y después todo se habrá acabado. ¿Por qué acelerarlo? Porque ya no tengo nada que esperar, lamento no poder disfrutar de más tiempo con las personas a las que amo, pero sé que si obligo a Severus a adelantar algo que simplemente va a ocurrir le otorgaré una oportunidad a Draco Malfoy el encargado real de matarme y también a Harry, que contará con un aliado inesperado en las filas de Voldemort, el propio Severus. Sólo tiene un fallo mi teoría, Severus será un traidor para todos vosotros, aunque eso lo habrá convertido en leal aliado de las sombras. Supongo que Severus os habrá entregado esta carta. Severus es inocente. No lo culpéis de algo con lo que tendrá que vivir el resto de su vida porque aunque no lo creáis él también me quería como a un padre._

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Harry leyó primero la carta para sí mismo, y después la leyó en alto, intentando seguir ante los sollozos de Hermione.

- _El ministerio no nos recibirá_ – le dijo Ron.

- _A vosotros no, pero a mi si-_ respondió Harry.

- _Pero no te han dado el alta_- añadió Hermione.

- _Pues entonces tendremos que buscar una forma de escapar de aquí_- concluyó Harry levantándose para empezar a vestirse.

Nadie se sorprendió de ver a una jovencita de ojos castaños y cabellera morena empujando una camilla con un cadáver, todos estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención aunque si quizás lo hubieran hecho se darían de cuenta de cómo temblaba nerviosamente. Detrás dos pelirrojos la acompañaban derrotados, ante lo que parecía la muerte de un familiar muy cercano. Harry por su parte permanecía tumbado bajo la camilla, cubierto con la sábana tan tieso como un verdadero cadáver intentando permanecer lo más quieto posible. Elieen por su parte dormía acurrucada contra él y tanto su padrino como su madre cruzaban los dedos esperando que la pequeña no se despertara delatando con su normalmente sonoro llanto su presencia.

Un médico los miró suspicazmente, a Hermione y la camilla donde reposaba Harry.

_- Disculpe enfermera_-preguntó inseguro sabiendo que en los últimos días habían incorporado una gran cantidad de personal que no conocía_- ¿Quién ha fallecido?_

Hermione levantó su vista e intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía respondiendo con total aplomo.

_-El Señor Wilson, doctor_-.

El médico se dirigió hacia la camilla dispuesto a levantar la sábana que cubría el cadáver. Pero Ginny lo interceptó antes de tiempo.

_- Por favor, es mi padre, déjelo descansar en paz_- empezó con lágrimas en los ojos. _–Su muerte ha sido demasiado dura, no queremos verlo de nuevo._

El joven médico se enterneció ante las tristes palabras de la joven, y dándole su pésame continuó su camino. Hermione comenzó a andar de nuevo soltando el aire que había estado aguantando hasta entonces. Los Weasly se volvieron a colocar tras la camilla y llorando copiosamente continuaron caminando.

Llegaron al depósito de cadáveres donde cientos de cuerpos se apilaban, algunos esperando ser identificados, otros esperando a que sus familiares los reclamaran… Hermione destapó a Harry y tomó a su hija en brazos, Ginny y Ron por su parte ayudaron a Harry a levantarse, el niño que vivió y vivió como le llamaba ahora la prensa aún se encontraba bastante débil.

_- No tenemos tiempo que perder_- susurró débilmente.

_- Pero tenemos que ir de algún modo_- le dijo Ron.

_- Hermione y su hija se aparecerán juntas, tú te aparecerás con tu hermana y yo iré solo_- le explicó Harry.

_- No tienes suficientes fuerzas_- le interrumpió Ginny

_- Pues voy a tener que tenerlas_- sonrió Harry_- Será peor que tú te aparezcas con Ron, no es muy bueno en estas lides._

Los cuatro amigos rieron abiertamente la pequeña broma de Harry que ayudaba de algún modo a relajar el ambiente. El propio Potter fue el primero en desaparecer, seguido de Hermione y la pequeña y finalmente un nervioso Ron que dudaba que las palabras de Harry pudieran ser solo una broma.

Hermione se apareció con su hija en brazos, tan cerca del ministerio como ella recordaba, un pequeño vistazo alrededor le hizo ver que estaba sola sin rastro del niño que vivió, pensó si quizás habían elegido zonas distintas para llegas. Un ruido a sus espaldas la hizo entonces girarse asustada para comprobar que Ron y su hermana se aparecían a pocos metros de ella. Se les acercó lentamente.

_-No veo a Harry por ningún lado_-les dijo

_-Pero salió antes que nosotros_- respondió Ron mirando ahora a su alrededor.

Ginny también se veía visiblemente nerviosa, y su mirada recorría cada rincón de la pared de atrás del ministerio. Entonces lo vio, una sombra se apoyaba en la pared respirando entrecortadamente.

_- Harry_- gritó la pequeña de los Weasly.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron corriendo hasta allí y con cuidado ayudaron a Harry a sentarse. El joven se veía visiblemente cansado.

_-Estoy bien chicos, sigamos_- les dijo incorporándose lentamente.

_-Harry estás agotado_- le increpó Hermione visiblemente preocupada.

_-Mi conciencia no me dejara descansar si no hago esto_- le explicó_- Cuanto antes acabe antes me podré ir._

Hermione no insistió más simplemente besó a su amigo tiernamente en la frente y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la puerta del ministerio. Harry era ayudado por Ron que tras pasar un brazo por debajo del hombro de su amigo lo empujaba hacia la cabina que hacia de entrada.

Hermione tecleó en el teléfono el número adecuado para entrar en el ministerio, todavía visiblemente preocupada por el estado del niño que vivió. Un ruido siguió al último número y cuando quisieron ser conscientes de lo que sucedía, los cuatro amigos empezaron a descender como si estuvieran en un ascensor.

Llegaron al último piso y un estremecimiento los recorrió a todos, recordaban la última vez que habían estado allí. Harry pudo ver por un momento la imagen del director enfrentándose a Voldemort mientas este maldecía por lo bajo. La joven prefecta observó como los pasos de su amigo se hacían entonces más lentos, luchando no sólo con su mal estado físico sino también contra sus recuerdos.

_-Buenos días_- comenzó Hermione al joven que la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador_- Necesitamos ver al ministro de magia, es muy importante._

El joven la miró como si estuviera siendo víctima de una broma.

_- Creo que el ministro no podrá atenderos_- le respondió mientras se reía con el compañero que tenía al lado.

_- Es muy importante, necesitamos hablar con él_- siguió la joven poniéndose más nerviosa.

_- Oiga_-intervino Ginny_- Es necesario que lo veamos ahora._

El joven volvió a reír, como si realmente todo aquello le hiciera mucha gracia.

_-Mira nosotros no tenemos tiempo para unos chiquillos como vosotros_- interrumpió el compañero del primer joven_-Pero desde luego el ministro aún menos._

_- ¿Usted cree?_- le preguntó fríamente Harry mientras se acercaba al mostrador dejando claramente visible la cicatriz que aún poseía en al frente.

_- Sr.Potter_- comenzó uno de los porteros_- Yo… sentimos esto, el ministro será avisado ahora mismo._

Harry solo sonrío, observando como solo su presencia ponía en alerta a todo el ministerio. No tardaron en ser recibidos por el jefe de la oficina de aurores que educadamente los trasladó al despacho del ministro donde podrían esperar a la llegada del mismo.

Harry se sentó tan pronto como entraron en el despacho, su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura por los excesos cometidos en la batalla final. El jefe de aurores le sonrió tímidamente y conjuró varias sillas para que sus amigos también pudieran sentarse.

_- Si puedo ayudarle en algo. El ministro no tardará pero…_- empezó solicito.

El joven Potter casi sonrió ante la situación que se desarrollaba delante de él donde un hombre hecho y derecho rendía pleitesía a un joven león recién graduado.

_-No se preocupe, nuestros problemas los trataremos con el Ministro directamente_- sonrió.

El hombre forzó una sonrisa y pacientemente se sentó a esperar la llegada del máximo mandatario del ministerio de magia. El nuevo y flamante ministro no se hizo esperar y con una cálida sonrisa acudió a saludar al niño que vivió y vivió.

_-Señor Potter todo un honor para nosotros contar con usted aquí_- saludó_- pero si hubiera avisado le habríamos ido a buscar al hospital.¿Qué le trae por aquí?_

_- No se preocupe Señor Ministro_- le sonrió Harry_- Sé que está muy ocupado, y en otras condiciones no habría venido pero esto ha llegado a mis manos y creo que usted debería verlo._

Harry tendió entonces la carta al ministro que la miró desconfiado. La abrió lentamente y comenzó a leer, sus ojos pasaban del papel al joven que se sentaba delante de él. Se la pasó entonces al primer hombre que permanecía allí, callado y silencioso. Ambos se miraron y el ministro asintió levemente con la cabeza y se giró hacia los jóvenes.

_-Vamos a comprobar que es auténtica_- le explicó.

Los jóvenes observaron como los dos hombres se retiraban hacia una mesa que había más atrás donde colocaron cuidadosamente la carta. Tanto el ministro como el jefe de la oficina de aurores lanzaron varios hechizos contra la carta, uno tras otro sin ni siquiera pararse a pensarlo, o eso pensaban los jóvenes.

El ministro se giró y le sonrió al joven gryffindor.

_-Es auténtica, no se preocupe Sr. Potter esta carta exonerara a su ex – profesor_- le explicó_-. Creo Sr.Potter que no deja de sorprenderme. ¿Puedo saber porque lo hace?_

_- Entenderá que las razones que me llevan a hacer esto son personales_- le sonrió al ministro_- Pero no sería ético ocultar esta carta independientemente de las situaciones que hayamos vivido anteriormente._

_- Creo que ha madurado profundamente _– siguió el ministro aceptando la explicación del joven_- Si necesita algo más, antes de que vaya a liberar a su ex – profesor._

_- ¿Podría darnos un apartado para mi amiga y su pequeña?_- pidió tímidamente_- Ya sabe para que pueda darle de comer._

El ministro asintió levemente y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza indicó al jefe de aurores para que acompañara a los chicos, mientras él se dirigía hacia la sala de juicios con la carta en la mano.

El auror los acompañó hasta una amplia sala, donde tras preguntar si necesitaban algo se disculpó antes de dejarlos allí. Ron y Ginny observaron las miradas de complicidad entre el niño que vivió y la prefecta de Gryffindor.

_- Estaremos fuera esperando_- dijo Ron.

_- Pero… no molestáis_- le dijo Hermione.

_-Vamos queréis hablar, es normal_-le sonrió la pelirroja_- Estaremos fuera, de verdad no pasa nada._

Harry y Hermione los vieron salir con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Parecemos una pareja buscando intimidad_- dijo Harry.

_- ¿Por qué?_-le preguntó llanamente Hermione.

Harry miró a su amiga, a la seria y responsable Hermione que sentada sobre una silla y con su hija en brazos lo miraba entre emocionada y preocupada.

_- No puedo borrar de un plumazo los seis horribles años que me hizo pasar _-explicó mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba delante de ella_- No puedo olvidar sus insultos, ni sus desplantes ni su odio intenso. No, no puedo. Pero en algún momento a lo largo de este último año he llegado a vislumbrar quizás a un Severus distinto al que conocemos. Puede que todavía nos cueste asumir que pudieras enamorarte de él, no pienses que Ron y yo, en incluso Ginny podamos tratarlo como si todo fuera normal, pero intentaremos vencer todo el rencor que hayamos ido guardando. Danos tiempo y quizás… _

Hermione le sonrió intentando interrumpirlo pero el joven no le dejó.

_- Severus estaba dispuesto a entregarse por ayudarte el día que te pusiste de parto, un Severus que no permitió que sus "amigos" me torturaran la noche que Albus murió_- continuó Harry con los ojos aguados_- Severus me salvó de Quirrel cuando este intentó matarme en primero. _

Harry se levantó y empezó a moverse por la habitación.

_- Hermione a pesar de todo eso, hay muchas cosas que nos separan, barreras que tú estuviste dispuesta a derribar pero que quizás a los demás nos cueste más_- siguió Harry nervioso_-Por ello te rechazamos al principio, porque no podíamos, no podía aceptar que el hombre que había asesinado a Albus pudiera ser el padre de tu hijo, pero te apoyamos, porque te queremos por encima de todo. Te respetamos y lo seguiremos haciendo pase lo que pase y lo sabes. Tú hija nos tendrá siempre ahí o por lo menos siempre que su padre nos lo permita._

Ahora fue el momento de la prefecta de Gryffindor de esbozar una clara sonrisa. Harry se acercó a su amiga y se agachó mirando tiernamente a su ahijada.

_- Si quieres volver con él, será correcto, sino quieres también_- continuó sincerándose Harry_- Pude haber escondido la carta, pude quemarla, y no entregársela al ministro, pero entonces no hubiera sido justo ni contigo, ni con Elieen, ni con Severus ni con el mismísimo Albus. La vida os está dando una oportunidad y es vuestra decisión aprovecharla o no._

Ambos amigos se abrazaron sabiendo que a lo largo de este año habían compartido más que en los seis años anteriores y de algún modo incompresible para la prefecta, siempre supo que Harry estaba ahí para ella y su hija.

Un ruido en la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos que se separaron aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, observando la cara asustada del empleado que aparecía tras ella.

_-Sr.Potter disculpe que lo moleste pero alguien quiere verlo_- le dijo con un leve deje de miedo en su voz y una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Harry levantó la vista y observó dos ojos negros y profundos que lo miraban con una mezcla de orgullo mal disimulado mientras intentaban mantener su ya habitual frialdad.

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**Replika: **Sería triste que al final nuestro héroe tuviera que morir, pero…. Cuando leas el review solo queda un capítulo más… el esperado final.

**Carly McKinnon: **¿Por qué no podía dejarlo ahí? No me digas que ahora no te resultó más interesante… esperar. Pero bueno espero que la continuación no te haya defraudado.

**ALEHP: **No te preocupes yo tb sé que el tiempo es algo limitado, pero me alegra saber que sigues leyendo mi historia…

**Natalia: **Como comprenderás descubrirás poco a poco lo que va a ocurrir en el libro… espero que te siga gustando a pesar de todo.

**Ale Snape Li: **Como pudiste leer la historia ya está más o menos desgranada por completo… o casi por completo.

**Malu Snape Rickman: **No se si la teoria es buena o mala solo se que cuando escribes varios fanfictions llega un momento en que te inventas algo porque ya no sabes por donde salir.

**Connyhp: **Sigo admirando fervientemente a todos los que estais leyendo el fanfiction de golpe porque debe ser bestial… animo que queda poco.

**Ophelia Dakker: **Gracias por tu review.

**luthien snape slytherin**Espero que no te arranques de verdad de las trenzas… y no soy tan mala… amo a Sevy y siempre querré que sea feliz.

**amsp14**Harry, no podía matar a Harry, quizás Rowling pueda yo no. Y sobre Severus, se merece toda la felicidad del mundo el caso es que el hombre sea capaz de darse cuenta de ello.

**MeilinSnape: **Me alegro que te haya gustado la batalla, para mi ha sido la parte más difícil de escribir…sobre Hermione me cuesta imaginarla celosa, porque como normalmente es tan serena y segura de si misma. Y siento decirte que ya va quedando poco…

Gracias por leerme y saludos a tods.


	17. Costruyendo un futuro

**Disclaimer los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con esto, solamente lo hago para divertirme.**

**SPOLIERS SEXTO LIBRO**

* * *

Hermione observó como Harry le lanzaba una última mirada y cerraba la puerta tras él dejándola sola en aquella fría habitación.

Harry indicó al empleado del ministerio que los dejara y este se alejó no sin antes volver a mirar nervioso al profesor de Hogwarts.

_- Potter_- escupió Snape.

_-Veo que hay cosas que no cambian profesor_- le replicó Harry con el mismo tono que solía usar en el colegio entre irreverente y sarcástico.

Snape le devolvió entonces una grotesca sonrisa.

_- Creo que usted es el causante de mi libertad_-añadió como si realmente estuvieran hablando de algo trivial

_- No, yo no soy el causante de su libertad, ese es Albus Dumbledore, yo solo he sido su emisario_- le respondió Harry_-La verdad es que para ser portador de su propia salvación es usted un poco descuidado._

Severus miró fijamente a su alumno.

_-¿Por qué Potter?_-le preguntó sin prestar atención a la insinuación de su alumno.

_- Es la tercera vez que me hacen hoy esta pregunta. Si usted era inocente de ese cargo no debía ser juzgado por él_- le explicó llanamente_- Era el único cargo que se le imputaba profesor, porque según tengo entendido sus cargos como mortifago habían sido retirados._

_- Vaya veo que ha espabilado Sr.Potter_- respondió sin su habitual tono sarcástico y frío_- Sería educado darle las gracias por lo que ha hecho, cuando fui consciente de haber perdido la carta supe que la tenia que haber encontrado usted o el Señor Oscuro. En todo caso pensé que era una causa perdida. Pero veo que me he equivocado._

_- Ya ve profesor, hasta el Sr.Potter es capaz de sorprenderlo_- le respondió usando el mismo tono que Snape solía usar en sus clases. _– Y viniendo de usted esto es lo más parecido a un agradecimiento que espero obtener._

Severus sonrió ante la perspicacia del joven, e inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento se mordió la lengua para no preguntar lo que quería hacer desde que vio al joven gruffindor ante él.

_- ¿No me lo va a preguntar profesor?_- lo miró Harry con una franca sonrisa en su rostro.

Snape miró sorprendido al joven que tenía delante y por una vez se preguntó si lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería o no lo correcto.

_- La Srta.Granger¿se encuentra bien?_- susurró más inseguro de lo que solía ser.

_- Ella y su hija Elieen, se encuentran perfectamente_- contestó Harry observando la mueca de dolor que atravesó el rostro al oír y reconocer el nombre de la pequeña.

_- Me alegro, espero que el Sr. Weasly sepa hacerla feliz_- se repuso del golpe decidiendo abandonar el lugar.

Harry lo detuvo posando su mano sobre el brazo de su ex – profesor, intentando empezar hoy a romper las primeras barreras.

_- ¿Sabe? Es muy curioso, pero debe ser la primera Weasly en generaciones con un largo pelo negro y unos profundos ojos negros_- explicó Harry lentamente_- Nadie le encuentra parecido en su familia paterna ni materna, pero bueno dicen por ahí que los niños cambian. ¿Sabe que es mi ahijada?_

Pero Severus ya no prestaba atención a las palabras de Harry y por su mente pasaban miles y una situaciones, y sobre todo pasaban todos y cada uno de los nueve meses que su "niña" había estado embarazada. Sabía cuando había dado a luz, y ahora echando cuentas… Severus fijó sus ojos en Harry.

_- Dime que es verdad lo que está insinuando_- le preguntó nervioso perdiendo el habitual tratamiento frío que solía usar con el joven.

_- No le mentiría con algo así¿cree que Hermione habría sido capaz de olvidarlo¿de olvidar su amor en brazos de otro?_-increpó Harry rencoroso con la idea absurda de Snape _– Aún le queda mucho profesor para llegar a conocer a Hermione._

Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido la magnitud de lo que Harry le mencionaba lo convertía a él en un auténtico cretino. Por un momento miró a Harry como si lo viera por primera vez, como si delante de él no estuviera el hijo de James Potter.

_- Potter lo he estropeado y no me perdonará nunca_- insistió abatido confiándose al joven que tenía delante.

_- Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero las mujeres tienen una extraña condición para amar_- comenzó Harry sintiéndose extraño al tener que explicar esto a su profesor _– Tras esa puerta profesor está su futuro o su pasado, eso lo decidirá usted. Si me disculpa Ron y Ginny me esperan. Nos veremos de nuevo._

Harry inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. No pudo evitar echar una última mirada atrás para comprobar como su siempre frío profesor se mostraba ahora nervioso mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la sala donde Hermione y su hija esperaban sin saber lo que podían esperar.

Severus abrió lentamente la puerta sin saber realmente si quería ver lo que se iba a encontrar al otro lado. Pero allí estaba su "niña", nerviosa y preocupada mirando fijamente al hombre que ahora entraba por la puerta.

Se levantó, apretando más contra si a su pequeña y comenzó a caminar hacia el normalmente frío mortifago. Severus cerró la puerta tras él y lentamente se fue acercando a Hermione. Miró a su hija fijamente y se sorprendió de perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos negros, sonriendo con el enorme parecido que guardaban con los suyos propios. La bebé quizás conocedora de quien se encontraba allí delante le sonrió y estiró los brazos hacia él. Severus la tomó lentamente de los brazos de su madre con una clara indecisión en su rostro y un miedo atroz a dañarla de algún modo. La meció entre sus grandes brazos y se reconfortó con el cálido aroma que emanaba la pequeña. Hermione sonrió ante la tierna estampa y se preguntó si alguien sería ni siquiera capaz de imaginar tanta ternura en un solo gesto. Severus observó entonces la joven.

_-Perdóname_- le susurró visiblemente arrepentido.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente y tras acariciarlo dulcemente con su mano lo besó, intentando retener para siempre con ella aquella imagen tan irreal e incompresible, aquella imagen que nunca llegó a creer que se repetiría. Su hija gruñó entre ambos y los dos padres se separaron riendo ampliamente.

_-Te he echado de menos_- le dijo Hermione_- Me he sentido muy sola._

_-Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero pensé… que estabas con Weasly_- le respondió Severus sentándose en la misma silla donde solo unos minutos antes estaba sentado Potter._- Os vi el día que fuisteis a la cabeza de cerdo y os seguí, os vi juntos y pensé que él te estaba ayudando a superar lo nuestro._

_- No sé como pudiste ni siquiera pensar que podía olvidarte así, como si no hubiera pasado nada_- lo interrumpió la joven.

_- Porque para mí era más fácil, creer que ya no me amabas y eras feliz con otro que pensar que sufrías por mí._- le explicó Severus_- Mírame, fui acusado del asesinato del director, era un mortifago y para muchos lo seguiré siendo pase lo que pase. Te besó._

_- Lo sé pero no fue nada más que eso_- se explicó Hermione_- Por un momento creí que eras tú, él que estabas de nuevo conmigo._

_- Tu vida sería más fácil al lado de Weasly que de mí._

_- A su lado la vida nunca sería más fácil porque nunca sería feliz_- respondió llanamente Hermione.

Severus se sorprendió de la sinceridad de las palabras de la joven que acariciaban de manera sutil su lastimado corazón.

_-Este no es un buen sitio _– le dijo el profesor mirando alternativamente a un lado y a otro _– Acompáñame._

La joven no lo dudó y tomando a su pequeña de los brazos de su padre la arropó convenientemente y juntos abandonaron el ministerio.

Severus no dijo nada más y maravillándose de la confianza que la joven le mostraba la llevó a una de sus propiedades al sur de Gales, una de esas grandes casas heredadas de su madre, una de esas grandes casas frías y carentes de la calidez propias de las fabulosas casas familiares. Hermione entró en el gran Hall asombrándose de la magnificencia del pequeño castillo de los Snape. Severus sonrió ante la cara de felicidad de la joven.

_-Creo que deberíamos instalarnos e instalar a la pequeña_- interrumpió el ex – mortifago la clara observación de la joven_- ¿Qué necesita la pequeña?_

_- Todo lo que necesita está en Hogwarts. Minerva podría ayudarnos_- explicó Hermione con reticencia.

_- No te preocupes me pondré en contacto con Hogwarts, y le pediré que me envíe lo necesario_- la besó tiernamente Severus.

_- Minerva no sabe que eres el padre de mi hija_- le informó Hermione

Severus sonrió alegremente.

_- ¿Crees que la astuta directora no está al tanto de la situación?_- le preguntó aún riendo abiertamente._- Creo que ella misma nos hará alguna que otra visita para comprobar como sigue nuestra pequeña._

Severus desapareció entonces tras una grandes puertas de roble y tras pedirle a dos solícitos elfos domésticos que acomodaran a la joven en su dormitorio y preparan el de al lado para la pequeña. Vertió unos polvos en la gran chimenea que flanqueaba en gran salón y respirando profundamente gritó Hogwarts.

Minerva estaba sentada en su despacho, había recibido una carta el ministro explicando la nueva situación de Severus Snape, y con una lágrima traicionera que quería escapar de su rostro contemplaba el cuadro del antiguo director que la miraba feliz. Un ruido en la chimenea la sobresaltó, y levantándose sonriente corrió a saludar al hombre que aparecía al otro lado.

_-Minerva_- saludó Severus.

_- Severus hijo, como me alegro de verte_- le replicó la directora_- He estado tan preocupada. _

_- Yo… _- intentó hablar el cruel mortifago.

_- Lo sé, Severus, lo sé. El ministro me ha informado, de la intervención de Harry y la carta de Albus_- le explicó Minerva intentando pasar por alto el nerviosismo de su ex – colega.

_-Hermione está conmigo_- le soltó tan bruscamente como siempre.

_- Lo suponía, y vuestra hija también. Me alegro por ti._-continuó como si la situación fuera ya conocida por todos.

_- Pero necesitamos sus cosas, las de la niña_- siguió sonriendo ante el hecho de que Minerva ya estuviera al tanto de todo.

_- Os las enviaré a vuestro castillo_. _Además avisaré a sus padres para que sepan que está bien._

_- Minerva, gracias. Puedes venir cuando quieras_- le dijo Severus todavía sin saber muy bien como actuar.

_- Os iré a hacer una visita. Una última cosa, espero verte el 1 de septiembre sigues siendo el mejor profesor de pociones que tuvimos y las serpientes están muy exaltadas sin ti. Y creo que deberíamos elegir un nuevo subdirector_- le informó_- Además mi puesto de directora no me deja mucho tiempo para mis clases y estaba pensando que mi mejor alumna, la Srta. Granger, podía hacerse cargo._

Severus sonrió alegremente ante las palabras de la jefa de los leones.

_- Me pasaré a cenar mañana y podemos charlar. Supongo que iré con Potter, tampoco tengo profesor de Defensa y así en una cena podríamos arreglar todo. _– siguió como si estuviera hablando de su casa y no de la del supuesto asesino del director_-Pon un plato más, Weasly se empeñará en acompañarnos. Cuídate, nos vemos mañana. Bueno y supongo que Ginny la prometida de Harry también, creo que Hermione sabrá organizar la cena._

_- Hasta mañana Minerva_- saludó Snape sin poder reaccionar.

Severus se dirigió entonces hacia la vitrina y se echó un vaso de Whisky de fuego, mientras lo bebía sonreía ante la actitud de Minerva y se alegró de poder volver a contar entre sus amigos con al temible leona. Sabía por su forma de explicarse que lo había perdonado, y sobre todo que había vuelto a recuperar la confianza en él.

_- Profesor Snape, han llegado las cosas de Elieen_- lo interrumpió Hermione desde la puerta.

_- Severus, Hermione llámame Severus_- la corrigió besándola en los labios.

La joven se sonrojó y tomada de la mano del padre de su hija comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevaban a la habitación de su pequeña.

Severus y Hermione llegaron a la habitación que sería de su hija, se pararon en el umbral de la puerta mirando como los elfos domésticos intentaban colocar cada cosa en su sitio para conseguir hacer de aquella habitación una cálida estancia para el nuevo miembro de la familia Snape. Si no fuera porque Hermione creía que no sería posible, hubiera jurado que los elfos se mostraban extrañamente felices y preocupados.

Hermione observó como su hija abría sus profundos ojos negros y miraba fijamente el carrusel que habían colocado en el techo y que se movía lentamente en círculo emitiendo una dulce música. Su manita se estiró entonces intentando tomarlo de la mano, lo que obtuvo una sonrisa de sus padres.

_- Si fuera hija de otros diría que quiere ser buscadora_- bromeó Hermione obteniendo una sonrisa aún mayor de Severus._- Voy a darle de comer¿vale?_

Severus asintió observando como la joven se sentaba cerca de la ventana y comenzaba a darle da comer a su hija. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquella estampa, aquel gesto tan sumamente cálido. El que había sido un frío mortifago intentaba evitar una lágrima rebelde que escapaba de sus ojos, se había perdido los primeros meses de la vida de su hija, se había perdido el embarazo, no estaba cuando Hermione lo necesitaba, no estuvo en sus primeros mareos, no le cumplió los antojos que tenía pero ahora, quería estar allí para siempre quería compensarla por todo lo que no había hecho antes.

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad sacó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, sabía que tendría tiempo para hacerlo. Se acercó a sus dos mujercitas, y con un nerviosismo creciente comenzó a narrarle su conversación con la jefa de los leones. Matizando con fuerza el hecho de que a Minerva no le sorprendió el saber que la hija de Hermione era del antiguo y bastardo profesor de pociones. Su conversación continuó con su interés para que Severus Snape volviera al cargo de profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de las serpientes, e insinuó el interés de Minerva en nombrar un nuevo subdirector. Como si siguiera narrando una película sin interés, continuó contándole como Minerva esperaba que ella aceptara el puesto de profesora de Transformaciones y como Harry, Ginny y Ron, junto con la directora vendrían a cenar mañana y esperaba poder ofrecer al joven Potter el puesto de Defensa.

Hermione abrió los ojos varias veces e intentó interrumpió a su profesor sin conseguirlo en ningún momento. Severus se giró entonces e indicándole que la esperaría en su dormitorio se fue conteniendo a duras penas la risa que le causaba el rostro de su ex – alumna. Hermione hizo eructar a su hija y la llevó a su cuna, internamente deseaba que se durmiera rápido y si como los deseos de su madre fueran ordenes para su hija, la pequeña se durmió rápidamente. La prefecta comprobó que estaba perfectamente arropada y se dirigió al que se suponía que iba a ser su dormitorio.

_- Pro… Severus_- se corrigió la joven_- ¿Todo eso era verdad?_

_- ¿Suelo mentir a menudo Srta. Granger?_- le respondió su profesor utilizando el tono de voz tan característico en él.

_- No, yo…_

Pero la joven no pudo continuar, no había prestado atención a lo que había a su alrededor cuando entró en la habitación estaba demasiado preocupada por todo lo que Severus le acababa de contar, pero de repente, fue consciente de la maravillosa habitación que la rodeaba. Una gran cama de roble era el mueblo más importante de la habitación, una gran cama donde estaba tumbado su profesor. Alrededor dos pequeños sofás, una pequeña mesita, un tocador y un gran armario. Y lo más extraño para todos aquellos que conocían a Severus, un gran ventanal con terraza, por donde entraba una cantidad de luz ingente en la habitación.

_- ¿Esta es tu habitación?_- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

_- Nuestra habitación _– le corrigió Severus acercándose a ella._- Mejor dicho nuestra casa._

Hermione no respondió simplemente asintió levemente con lo cabeza.

_- Hermione, nunca debimos empezar lo que tuvimos, era complicado, y los dos lo sabíamos y lo asumimos_- empezó Severus_- Te negué tantas veces que llegué a pensar que te había alejado de mi mente y de mi corazón. Pero siempre estabas allí dispuesta a colarte de nuevo en mi vida, en mi corazón a demostrarme que había algo importante por lo que vivir._- continuó mientras la sentaba en la cama_- Cuando me tuve que ir, cuando me tuve que ocultar pensé que me olvidarías que no había sido para ti más que un juguete, y que en brazos de otro encontrarías la felicidad. _

_-Severus…_-intentó interrumpirlo Hermione.

_-Pensé que Weasly te había ayudado a olvidar mis besos, mis abrazos, pensé si te había hecho olvidar nuestros momentos. Te vi embarazada y los celos pudieron más que el amor que sentía por ti, por mucho que quisiera que fueras feliz, no podía evitar sentir ese dolor acerado cuando pensé que te había perdido_- continuaba sincerándose _– Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, y cuando Potter me dijo que estabas allí esperándome con mi hija y que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho todavía estabas dispuesta a darme una oportunidad, y ellos dispuestos a admitirlo, el miedo amenazaba con vencerme, y pensé que dejarte sería más fácil para mi, que enfrentarme a la posibilidad de un rechazo. Después de todo esto no lo soportaría._

_- Severus no te entiendo_- dijo Hermione sin entender claramente lo que quería decirle.

_- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_- le preguntó apuradamente_- Sé que es precipitado, puedes tomarte el tiempo que desees, podemos posponerlo, puedes…._

Hermione sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Severus y lanzándose en los brazos de su profesor lo besó tiernamente. El estoico profesor comenzó a responder al tierno beso de su ex – alumna, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir los labios de Hermione de nuevo y ahora que la sentía de nuevo tan cerca no sabía si era real o irreal. Empujó a la joven hacia la cama y se tumbó sobre ella, disfrutando del calor que emanaba de su, de la calidez de sentir a su lado de nuevo a alguien. Severus comenzó a besarla tiernamente a recorrer el cuello de la joven con su lengua, sonriendo al notar los pequeños jadeos que emitía la joven prefecta. Pero Hermione ya no era la joven inocente que había conocido en Hogwarts, habían estado un año juntos, un año en el que había aprendido muchas cosas. Sus manos empezaron entonces a desabrochar la capa de Severus, deleitándose con cada trozo de piel que quedaba expuesto, acariciándolos con las yemas de sus dedos, disfrutando tanto del contacto de la fría piel de su ex – profesor como de las reacciones del cuerpo del mismo.

La ropa de la joven también estaba desapareciendo. Aunque eso a la prefecta no le importaba ni lo más mínimo, sentía de nuevo ese calor que solo el estoico profesor le era capaz de provocar. Severus siguió atacando la anatomía de Hermione, obteniendo suaves jadeos de la mujer tumbada bajo él. Su boca empezó a besar armoniosamente el cuello de la joven, bajando hacia el pecho. Tomó entre sus dientes sus pezones y estos se pusieron tremendamente duros mientras la prefecta se curvaba bajo él. Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a Severus que la miraba con sus profundos ojos negros, sonrío tiernamente, y acercó sus labios para besar al hombre al que amaba profundamente. Ambos se sumieron en un profundo beso, Severus le pidió permiso para entrar lamiendo el borde de sus labios, y Hermione le dio permiso para entrar, sus lenguas se rozaron y ambos pensaron en perder el poco control que les quedaba con sólo ese contacto.

Las manos de Snape seguían vagando por el cuerpo de su ex – alumna, tocando, acariciando, desprendiendo a la prefecta de la poca cantidad de ropa que la joven aún poseía. Él mismo deseaba deshacerse de toda su ropa, permitir que ambos cuerpos desnudos pudieran sentirse de nuevo. Comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de Hermione repartiendo pequeños besos por el mismo, y acariciando con su lengua las partes más sensibles de la joven.

Hermione disfrutaba las atenciones de su amante, recordando vividamente cada una de ellas como si hubiera sido ayer cuando se habían dejado, como si hubiera sido ayer cuando se habían amado por última vez. La joven respiró profundamente y se agarró fuertemente a las sábanas cuando sintió como la boca de Snape se dirigía al centro de su placer. Notó como su profesor se esmeraba en elevarla al cielo, y ella disfrutaba de esas sensaciones. Agarró con sus manos la melena de Severus y se comenzó a curvar una y otra vez buscando un mayor contacto con su lengua. El jefe de las serpientes notó como la joven estaba próxima a acabar y desplazándose hacia arriba comenzó a besarla de nuevo ignorando los gruñidos de protesta que emitía la prefecta. Severus musitó unas palabras y se despojó de toda la ropa, miró a su "niña" a los ojos, y como si creyera que la joven era realmente un sueño la penetró. Ambos empezaron a moverse acompasadamente, disfrutando del momento, recreándose de la sensación de sentirse de nuevo llenos, el uno del otro. Los jadeos se confundieron con las respiraciones entrecortadas, el deseo se cruzó con el amor, y ambos volvieron a ser uno solo. Hermione alcanzó el cielo con las manos y gritó el nombre de su amante al culminar, su cuerpo se contrajo y Severus se vino dentro de ella.

El profesor se giró y la abrazó tras lanzar un hechizo limpiador sobre ambos. Permanecieron en completo silencio abrazados, acariciándose.

_-Si_- dijo de pronto Hermione.

Severus la miró sin entenderla.

_-¿Si que?_- preguntó extrañado.

_- Que si quiero casarme contigo_- le contestó la joven mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El hasta entonces estoico y frío profesor no supo como reaccionar. Miró una y otra vez a su ahora prometida, pestañeando una y otra vez.

_-Te amo, Hermione, y prometo…_- se quedó cayado al notar los labios de la joven de nuevo sobre él.

Disfrutó del contacto y sin saber como ambos se vieron de nuevo acariciándose, tocándose… Un gruñido en la habitación de al lado los separó. Severus miró hacia allí sin molestarse en esconder su ligero enfado. Hermione sonrió.

_- Es lo que tiene ser padres_- le respondió mientras comenzaba a vestirse_- Pero tiene sus compensaciones._

La joven cogió a su hija en brazos y al percibir el olor que procedía de ella adivinó el porque del malestar de su pequeña.

_- Vamos a cambiarte mi amor_- le sonrió su madre.

Severus observó la ternura y dedicación que poseía la joven y se preguntó como las mujeres eran capaces de desarrollar ese instinto maternal de una manera tan reverencial. La joven colocó de nuevo a su hija en la cuna y se dirigió hacia Snape que la miraba fijamente. Este la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla.

_- Creo que deberíamos preparar la casa_- se separó de su ex – profesor que refunfuñó por lo bajo_- Recuerda que mañana tenemos invitados._

Hermione comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, se giró antes de salir y todavía con todo el amor posible en una mirada se giró.

_- Yo también te amo._

Severus observó como se alejaba, y sonrió de nuevo, su nueva vida era aquella que se extendía delante de él. Su hija balbuceaba en la cuna, intentando que alguien la cogiera, algo que su padre no dudó de hacer. Ambos se miraron como reconociéndose, la pequeña sonrió y agarró fuertemente el dedo de su padre entre sus manitas. Oyó la voz de la ahora su prometida, la voz de la mujer que le acababa de decir que lo amaba, la mujer que lo arriesgó todo por él y que seguía queriendo arriesgándolo.

_-Vamos a ayudar a tu madre_- le susurró a su pequeña_- Mañana tenemos invitados._

Severus salió del cuarto con su pequeña en brazos observando a su futura esposa discutir con los elfos domésticos y por primera vez en muchos años sintió una calidez extraña al recorrer la casa, por primera vez fue capaz de ver aquel gran caserón como su hogar.

FIN

* * *

**Reviews: **

**amsp14: **Me alegro que te haya gustado esta parte porque no sabía muy bien como enfocar el final de la historia…. Ya solo queda el que acabas de leer.

**Ale Snape Li: **Snape es un tozudo pero hay que reconocer que tiene un punto débil Hermione. Y sobre el director era demasiado listo para dejar las cosas sin arreglar.

**Malu Snape Rickman: **La teoría no sé si es buena o mala pero realmente fue la que más me pegaba con este fic. Después de haber leído infinidad de páginas teorías distintas creo que solo Rowling podrá responder a la verdad que oculta en su enrevesada imaginación.

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **Así que de vacaciones en la playa pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado, viene bien de vez en cuando desconectar de todo. Me alegro que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos, tengo que reconocer que escribir batallas no es lo mio. Pero ahí esta el resultado.

**Connyhp: ** Me parecía muy cruel matar a Harry sobre todo después de lo que lleva hecho por el mundo mágico… y sobre Hermione y Severus supongo que ya sabrás como acabaron.

**Replika: **Primero te deseo toda la suerte del mundo en tu examen de selectividad… es más fácil de lo que parece. Y sobre los fics… Severus-Tonks? Suena bien pero… Tonks no es de mis personajes favoritos para que voy a negarlo, es más creo que es una traidora… (manias mías al intentar buscar explicación a muchas cosas) Pero a lo mejor me animo… de todos modos no prometo nada.

**luthien snape slytherin: **Me gusta dejar los capítulos en un momento interesante… no sabes los howlers que recibo por ello. Ahora ya los tienes juntos… disfrutalo.

**MeilinSnape: **Has sido muy expresiva¿pero quien puede creer que Albus esté tan loco como para permitir que Severus cargue con su muerte? Parece que las aguas vuelven a su cauce.

**Jomelie: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, quizás la batalla debería haber sido más larga (lo reconozco) pero no tenía inspiración para hacerla y antes de que quedara mal…. Severus y Harry aún tienen un par de cosas por hablar, al fin y al cabo Harry es en parte culpable de su libertad.

Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y saludos.


End file.
